


Forging Bonds

by Belvella



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belvella/pseuds/Belvella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where shape shifters and rangers with super senses are a common occurrence, John finds out that there is someone that he truly wants and realise that he will do whatever it takes to get that one and keep him safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Forging bonds   
**

 

 **  
_Extracts from the Merlin Dictionary 2006 publication_   
**   
_._

 **  
_Shift_   
**

_Noun ~ Person born with two physical forms and the ability to shift between these forms. One form is always human and the other is an animal form. The ability to shift will usually manifest around puberty. Only one out of every two thousand people are Shifts._

 **  
_Ranger_   
**

_Noun ~ Person with heightened senses and metal abilities. Rangers are born with normal level senses but their senses and mental abilities increase as they age. By the time they reach their late teens they will have come into their full potential. Rangers also have the ability to sense the energy signatures of people around them. The range of this ability differs from individual to individual. Only one out of every five hundred people are Rangers._

 **  
_Prime_   
**

_Noun ~ High powered Ranger with superior senses and mental abilities. Usually have a high IQ. Also have limited telepathy and empathy. Only one out of every one thousand Rangers are Prime._

 **  
_Legendary_   
**

_Noun ~ High powered Shift. Unlike a normal Shift, a Legendary’s transform shape is always a mythical creature. They also have genius level IQ’s and limited telepathy and empathy. Legendary's are usually not very social. Only one out of every one thousand Shifts are Legendary’s._

 **  
_Bonding_   
**

_Verb ~ Bonding takes place between a ranger and a shift. A mental bond is formed that ties the two parties together till death. Bonded couples share a very limited empathic bond allowing their partners to feel their emotions when under stress or intense concentration. Only Prime/Legendary bonds have been documented to have a telepathic link as well._

 

 **#############**

 

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard of the USAF stalked through the halls of the (formerly lost) city of Atlantis with a frown on his face. That slightly off kilter feeling that had from time to time bothered the Prime level Ranger was back. It had bothered him on odd occasions ever since he had sat down in the control chair in Antarctic. He growled as he stepped out onto an empty balcony. He took a few deep breaths to calm and center himself before he extended his senses, trying to find whatever was disturbing his equilibrium.

 

Closing his eyes he let his mind reach out, letting it spread out over the sleeping city. In his mind’s eye, the mundane humans sparkled like faint blue fairy lights scattered over the city. Major Evan Lorne and Lt. Laura Cadman, the other two earth rangers on the base, glowed with a bright green light while their bonded Shifts, Doctors Parris and Carson Beckett, blazed in a bright yellow glow.

 

Lorne and Parris were in their room, the slightly muted glow of their minds a clear indication that they were sleeping. John nodded to himself; they had a mission in the morning so it was not surprising that Lorne had managed to get his Shift into bed at a decent hour.

 

Carson on the other hand was still in the infirmary; even though his shift had ended more that three hours ago. Sheppard snorted, he would need to speak to Cadman about that. It was her duty as a Ranger to make sure that her bonded Shift did not over work himself. John knew that it was difficult for the young woman, their paring was relatively young and both of them were still adjusting. And Carson Beckett was not an easy person to manage. He took his duties as Chief Medical Officer seriously.

 

Taking another deep breath he slowly breathed out through his mouth. He could sense no threat. There was nothing obvious causing his disquiet. He opened his eyes and stared out over the moonlit ocean surrounding the city. The still dark waters with just touches of reflected silver were surprisingly soothing. He let his mind wander, hoping that if he didn’t think too hard about it the feeling would resolve itself.

 

After about a half hour of blankly staring out into the dark night he shook his head. The feeling was still there. It was like an itch between his shoulder blades that was just out of reach. Opening his mind again he slowly went through the people in the city. He was half way through when it hit him.

 

The realization of what it was literally knocked him breathless. He leaned forward over the balcony railing, his hands gripping the edge as he gasped for breath. He could not believe it. How could he have been so blind not to have realised it before. 

 

Swearing to himself he stormed to the nearest transporter heading for the control room. As he entered the room he nodded at the technician sitting at one of the control stations. This late at night the room was eerily quiet with only the small night staff on duty.

 

Walking over to the correct station he activated the city’s life sign detector. Noting the small dots on the screen he mentally ticked them off with the map in his head. He smiled grimly when he found one lone dot on the screen in front of him that did not match with any on the mental signatures he had sensed. “Got you” he whispered softly to himself.

 

“Is every thing all right Colonel?” The technician sitting at the DHD asked John.

 

“Yeah, sure. Just checking out a theory.” John answered with a lazy 'no worries here' smile as he switched off the screen. “Have a nice evening.” He shot over his shoulder as he casually sauntered out of the control room. Reaching the transporter he took it to the location nearest to where he had seen the solitary life sign that did not match up.

 

The location he was heading to was in a part of the city that had been explored and declared safe but that was not in use.

 

The hallway he stepped into as he left the transporter was only partially lit. The light was spilling out of an open doorway, a little way down the hall. He stealthily crept down the hall to the open door. His ranger enhanced senses picked up the soft sounds normal human ears would never have heard. What he did hear didn’t make a lot of sense. He could hear a soft clicking sound almost like claws against glass. There was also the soft rustling sound of feathers.

 

Reaching the door he peeked into the room before silently slipping in unseen. Hiding behind a console he managed to get a good look around the room. It was huge, almost as big as the jumper bay, with a vaulted ceiling. It was brightly lit and he could clearly see large scorch marks against the walls. Closer to the ceiling of the room a few panels had been removed and wires and crystals were exposed and hanging out. Some of the wires were clearly melted and more than one of the crystals were clouded and cracked. But what was probably the most striking feature to John was the large gryphon sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by tools, crystals and pieces of equipment.

 

The gryphon had his wings tightly folded to its back and was holding a soldering iron in one hand and what appeared to be a control chip in the other. The talons on the creature’s ‘hands’ were needle sharp and glittered like polished onyx in the light of the room. The colouring of the gryphon’s feathers was a mixture of golden browns and metallic bronzes and sparkled with what almost appeared to be a dusting of gold. John gripped the edge of the console he was hiding behind and took a steadying breath. The creature was one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. The azure blue eyes had flecks of gold and cat-like pupils. The tips of his crest and ear tufts were pure metallic gold and raised and flattened as the creature worked, a clear indication of his concentration. The tail lashing behind him in irritation resembled that of a lion.

 

After a few minutes the gryphon put down the soldering iron and picked up two undamaged crystals. He slowly rose to his hind legs. Carefully stepping over the equipment lying on the floor, he walked over to the wall. Nearing the wall, the gryphon stopped and spread his wings. The wingspan was huge and the leading primaries were almost as long as John himself. Giving a few slow beats the gryphon gently lifted off the ground and flew up towards the ceiling with slow and steady wing beats to where one of the open panels was.

 

John watched in amazement and admiration as the creature managed to hover long enough to replace the now repaired control chip. He could not believe the incredible finesse and dexterity the large creature exhibited. After the control chip was replaced the gryphon inserted the two new crystals and refastened the loose wires. He gave his work a once over before he glided away from the wall to hover in the middle of the room. The gryphon landed lightly and shook his head and sneezed when his wing beats swirled up dust from the floor. He stood on his hind legs looking around for a second before he dropped down. Making his way to a pile of tools and equipment he picked up a wristwatch lying hidden amongst the implements scattered in a loose circle. After glancing at it, the gryphon gave the room another look over before he closed his eyes and started to glow. Slowly the golden glow grew brighter before gradually dimming. A minute later standing in the same place where the gryphon had been was a bare foot and topless Dr. Rodney McKay. His dog tags stood out sharply against his pale skin.

 

Gingerly stepping over broken crystal shards he walked to one of the consoles and picked up his data pad that was attached to the console. He fiddled with it for a few minutes huh-ing every now and then. Finally he made a few decisive jabs at the tablet before he ducked down under the console and removed the cables connecting the data pad to the console. Getting up again with a soft moan he rubbed his back as a flash of pain briefly crossed his features. Straightening he turned and stared out over the room mentally ticking things off before he gave a decisive nod and headed back to the middle of the room where his toolbox and the rest of his stuff laid.

 

 

“Well that's enough for tonight.” Rodney said as he started to pack away his tools. “I can’t believe those idiots didn’t check before they rerouted the power. If I have to do one more late night repair because of their stupidity, they are going to wish they had never heard of Atlantis.” Pulling on his shoes he looked around for his top and jacket. Getting dressed he put on his watch, placed his earwig on and headed out the door mentally switching off the light. All the while still muttering about punishment for erring scientists.

 

 **##############**

 

John waited for a few more minutes after he had heard the transporter activate before he stood up from his hiding place. Not even with his ranger eyesight could he see anything in the all pervasive darkness that had filled the room in the wake of Rodney’s departure. Mentally nudging the lights back up, he looked around the room.

 

He slowly made his way to the centre of the room. Standing in the middle of the room he turned in a slow circle trying to wrap his mind around what he had seen. As he lifted his eyes to the ceiling he could still see the burn marks, but the dull lifeless crystals had been replaced and he could feel the hum of power running through the walls. The dead spot that he had felt when he had entered the room was now also merrily humming again.

 

Gradually lowering his eyes he let his gaze swept over the area again. He stopped when he saw something glitter in a small gap between two consoles. Gracefully he walked over to it, his feet not making a single sound as he lightly stepped over broken crystals. Upon reaching the object that had caught his attention he knelt and carefully picked up a feather. It was one of Rodney’s gryphon feathers. It was the size of his hand and he decided that it must be a body feather. It was a dark rich brown with delicate stripes of bronze blending into the brown. Holding it up to the light he twirled it lightly in his hand, watching bemused as it sparkled with a faint golden shimmer.

 

He slowly got to his feet and headed out of the room his gaze still locked on the feather in his hand. Absently he thought off the lights just as he entered the transporter.

 

Later he couldn’t remember the trip back to his quarters. He was emotionally and mentally numb. He placed the feather gently on the table next to his bed before he stripped off his clothes and headed for his bathroom. For once he didn’t take a gleeful pleasure in the way the city responded to him as he stepped into the shower, the water running at just the right temperature. He slowly lathered up some of the body wash, but not even the soothing scent of the herb infused soap could penetrate the cold numbness that had settled in his mind. Slowly he rinsed off the soap letting the warm water fall over him. He stood under the water long enough for his skin to become pruned. Turning off the water he picked up a large towel and dried himself off.

 

He got dressed and climb into bed all the while still feeling shell shocked. He lay on his back his arms crossed behind his head staring up into the darkness that obscured his room. For the first time since he had entered that room and saw Rodney did he allowed himself to think and to feel.

 

Dr. Rodney McKay PhD. PhD. PhD.; egotistical, sarcastic, condescending, gorgeous, arrogant, certified genius, his friend and team mate was a Shift. But not just a Shift, oh no he was a Legendary. John ground his teeth and shook his head, how could he not have realised this. He was a fucking Prime for Christ's sake and he did not see this coming. Scrubbing his face with one hand he closed his eyes. He had worked with the man for more than a year now and not once had he suspected anything. But he now knew where that nagging feeling had been coming from. He had never sensed Rodney. For all that he knew the mental signatures of all of the command staff and all of the first year expedition members, he had never picked up on McKay’s signature and he hadn’t even noticed it.

 

For a moment he felt like hitting himself over the head with something. He. Was. Such. An. Idiot.

 

Letting his mind wander he realised that this did explain a few things. Although there were few legendaries around at any given time, gryphons were rare. It was said that there was never more than one or two gryphons per century. The last known gryphon was Albert Einstein. John raked his memory trying to recall history lessons learned at school. Before Einstein it was Mozart and then there was of course Isaac Newton and probably the most famous of all the gryphons: Leonardo da Vinci.

 

He suddenly swallowed thickly, God to be bonded to a Shift like that.

 

For the first time in years did John allowed himself to think about what he had always wanted and what he had known he would never have.

 

His mother had been a low level Ranger and when she had gotten pregnant his entire family had held their collective breaths. When he was born and it was confirmed that yes he was a Ranger it had upset his father’s plans greatly. His father had never planned to have a son who was also a Ranger. No, he had wanted a Harvard graduate, someone he could groom to take over his business empire. As John had grown and his abilities had increased his father had apparently changed his mind about his Ranger son and had started introducing young Shifts from influential families to John in the hope that he would bond to someone that would increase the family’s social standing. When it became clear that John would be a Prime level Ranger his father was torn between pride and displeasure. For once again John did not comply with the plans that his father had been laid out for him.

 

As a Prime John could literally bond to any Shift no matter how strong but it was also true that most Primes never bonded unless it was to a Legendary. And since Primes outnumber Legendaries four to one, his chances of ever bonding were small. He had tried for a long time to please his father but after the disaster with Nancy he had packed up his things and joined the air force at the age of 22.

 

His thoughts drifted back to Rodney. He would admit that he found McKay attractive. He had even before he had known about his status as a Legendary Shift. But he had never acted on the attraction because to all appearances’ it had seemed that Rodney was mundane and straight. But now, John licked his lips. Now the attraction was back and far stronger than anything he had ever felt.

 

To bond to one that was his equal. That was the dream of every Prime. But the problem was that Gryphons didn’t bond, they were as solitary as they were intelligent. John adjusted himself as he started to harden at the thought of Rodney as his. The trick would be to convince Rodney that this was something that he wanted and not just something that John wanted.

 

John shifted again and pushed down his boxers to expose himself. Running a hand over his hardening cock he smiled and stroked slowly as a plan started to form in his mind.  Grasping his erection more firmly he started to pump faster letting the pleasure build. It would take careful planning and meticulous observation but if he was patient he would get what he wanted, namely one Dr. Rodney McKay. And no-one was going to stand in his way. With that thought firmly in mind he came with a shout of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

John rolled over and swatted at the alarm beeping on the table. Moaning he buried his head deeper into the pillows and sighed. He really did not want to get up. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to pretend for a few seconds that it was not necessary for him to be awake yet. When his conscious kept reminding him that he needed to get out of bed he sighed and threw the blankets off and sat up. The lights immediately brightened and the darkened windows cleared to reveal the dim light of early morning dawn, as Atlantis responded to his unvoiced request for more light.

Running a hand through his hair he froze when his eyes fell on the table standing next to his bed. He slowly reached out and cautiously picked up the hand size feather lying on the table. Memory flooded his mind as the events of the previous evening replayed in his head.

So it had not been a dream. A slow smile made its way onto Sheppard’s face as the Ranger twirled the feather. Not a dream at all.

#############

Stretching to warm up before his run John wished that Ronon was back from the mainland where he was assisting Teyla and the Athosians bringing in the late fall harvest. Running with the Sataden Ranger was always more fun than running on his own. The younger Prime frequently managed to push John limits, which he would admit was great. It had been along time since John had been around another Ranger that came even close to his level of stamina and abilities. Ronon was not nearly as strong a Prime as John was but he was far stronger than any of the Primes that John had met during his life.

John sniffed and smiled at the light mixture of Lotus blossoms, Ylang Ylang and Coconut that along with a faint undertone of sweat, C4 explosives and gunpowder wafted through the air currents proclaiming Cadman’s presence even as he picked up the soft skipping tread of her footsteps. If he focused a bit harder he could even hear her steady breaths and the rhythmic beat of her heart.

“Morning Colonel.” She greeted even though she was still technically out of sight and hearing, for a mundane that was. Sheppard smiled and finished his stretches. It always amused the Rangers to have conversations with each other across the city without the aide of their radios. Rodney always loudly complained when John did that, harping something about bad manners, if that was not the kettle calling the pot he didn’t know what was.

“Lieutenant.” John nodded as Laura sauntered around the corner. “Out for an early morning run?” he asked as the young woman started her own routine of stretches.

“Yes Sir. I’m just waiting for Carson to show up. I have finally managed to convince him to come jogging with me.” She said as she continued to warm up.

Hearing Carson’s name reminded the Lt. Colonel about a bone he wanted to pick with the young Ranger. “Yeah, about Carson.” He drawled.

Cadman jerked and spun around to look at John when she registered the tone of his voice. “Is there a problem with Dr. Beckett, Colonel?” She asked softly her protective and predatory instincts raised by the mention of her Shift.

John idly waved a hand at her. “Not a big one Ranger.” He placed a slight emphasis on the last word, subtle reminding her that he was her superior in more that just the militarily. “But if I can give you a word of advise. Carson is someone that tends to take his job very serious. It can even lead to lengths that are detrimental to his health.”

Laura ground her teeth and bend over to tie her running shoes’ laces before she stood up and look John in the eye. “I am very aware of that Sir.” She seemed pissed for a second before she deflated and looked at her commanding officer with pleading eyes. “I really do get that I am responsible for his health and safety Sir. It’s just…” She pushed her hand through her hair before pulling out the elastic and retying her hair in a neater ponytail. “He can be so stubborn sometimes.” She stops and turned hearing the object of their conversation approaching.

Chuckling John turned his head in the direction that Carson was approaching from. “As his Ranger you do have complete authority to drag his ass out of the infirmary when he is not on duty you know.” He said softly enough that only another Ranger could hear him. Nodding at the doctor with a murmured “Carson” as he joined them he turned back to Cadman. “Remember that Lieutenant.” With that he gave a last full body stretch before taking off on the jogging route that will take him a quarter way around the city.

He was a good 50 meters away from the couple when he heard Carson’s voice inquiring from Cadman what she was suppose to remember. He almost tripped when he heard the suggestive reply that Cadman gave the doctor. Grinning he lengthened his stride. That was one dangerous young lady. It was a good thing that she had bonded to someone as solid and grounded as Carson.

He was halfway through the route when he heard Laura’s outraged shriek. Followed by the soft pounding of paws on the strange metal tiles that covered the pier’s floor.

“Carson, come back here! That’s. That’s cheating. You hear me, cheating. Carson!” The indignation in the female Rangers voice was hard to miss. It was not long before the reason for her indignation came bounding up to John.

He eyed the large blue grey Scottish deerhound as it easily kept pace with him. “You do know that she is not going to forgive you easily for this right?” John asked the dog as it looked over its shoulder to see if Laura was catching up with them.

Carson wagged his tail and barked at John, the amusement quite clear in his eyes.

John just shook his head. “Well it has been nice knowing ya Doc.” He said with amusement.

Carson snorted and ran a few meters ahead of John before turning and dashing back the way he had came.

John could hear Laura berate the hound that was now easily running at her side. That this was not what she had meant when she had said that they should run together and would Carson please shift back so that she could properly scold him. John snorted, yeah no way Carson was going to do that, not while he could tease Laura by staying just out of her reach.

Reaching the end of the running route he took the transporter back to the living quarters. He was going to take a shower and change into his uniform before he heads for the mess if he was lucky he would run into Rodney there.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked into Rodney’s lab with a spring in his step. It had been three days since his discovery of McKay’s true nature and so far he had been spending all of his free time with the scientist. Granted, with the bomb scare and finding out that Caldwell was a Goa’uld, it had not been much, but it had been every second that he could spare. He was aware that the relationship between the two of them had been very strained of late. But he was trying to change that. When he had decided that he would have Rodney, he had realised that the damage that had been done to their friendship would have to be repaired first.

The small private lab that McKay had claimed as his own was a tranquil pool of quiet in a little tucked-away corner on the edge of the scientist’s territory. It was in exact contrast to the large main lab where he spent most of his time ruling over his domain. John stopped and leaned in the doorway, taking a moment to carefully observe the object of his desires.

Rodney was bent over the table in the middle of the room with his back to the door and thus to John. Unlike the tan and blue colours of the rest of the science department, Rodney had taken to wearing a black t-shirt and dark charcoal grey pants. The pants were stretched over McKay’s ass giving John the perfect view.

Sheppard licked his lips as he watched the play of muscle across the scientist’s back. Rodney had never been fat, but the very active lifestyle of the past two years had made him drop the little bit that he did have. He was in far better shape now than he had been.

Taking a deep breath, John had to bite his lip to keep control of himself. Rodney smelled like a blend of coffee, coco and scorched ozone with faint hints of nutmeg, cinnamon, cloves and something that defied recognition, but was unmistakably Rodney. It was almost all he could do to stop from draping himself over the scientist’s back and licking the exposed part of his throat to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

In these past three days he had began to focus all off his senses, that he could, on McKay. He still could not sense his energy signature, but he would figure a way around that; he was sure. Taking a deep breath, he walked softly up to the engrossed scientist, and stopped just behind him; just short of touching him. Leaning over he softly whispered in his ear, “Hi, McKay, what are you up to?”

Rodney had been concentrating on the object in front of him and had not heard the Colonel enter the room. When he spoke right in his ear, the scientist had gave a strangled scream and jumped backwards. This caused him to knock against the man who was almost leaning on him; nearly causing him to stumble backwards and fall. Fortunately Sheppard had great reflexes and managed to steady both of them before they went down in an undignified sprawl.

“Damnit, Colonel, are you trying to kill me by inducing a heart attack?” Rodney demanded when he finally managed to get his vocal cords working again. He stood with one hand pressed to his chest; trying to keep his breathing even. Sheppard still had a hand on his other arm, where he had gripped him to keep them from falling.

“Nope,” the dark haired Ranger drawled as he slowly almost seductively slid his hand down Rodney’s arm.

McKay had to use every ounce off his rather large amount of will power not to lean into the touch or allow Sheppard to see how it was affecting him. Clearing his throat, he took a step away from the man and wondered why it was suddenly so hot in the small lab.

John inwardly grinned, although he was careful not to allow it to show on his face. “I just came to tell you that Beckett finally released Colonel Caldwell from the infirmary.”

“Oh, good.” Rodney said faintly as he moved further away from John; placing the table between the two of them for the moment. “That’s well. That is good.” McKay babbled before taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. He berated himself silently for acting like a love stuck teenager for a moment. Dropping his eyes to the table, in an attempt to avoid looking at the Colonel, he spied the device he had been working on before he was so rudely interrupted.

Snapping his fingers, he pointed to the small device sitting in the middle of the table. There was a bunch of different cables connecting it to a laptop and two strange devices that Sheppard had never seen before. “Oh, I was going to call you to tell you what I found. But as usual you seem hell bent on scaring the life out of me. I mean, I know Rangers are all stealthy and stuff. And of course they teach sneaking in the military and all of you are always tip-toeing around the city; frightening unsuspecting people and...”

“McKay, breathe!” John ordered with a grin as the man in front of him continued to babble.

“Oh, ha-ha, Colonel.” Rodney glared at the grinning Ranger.

Sheppard merely cocked his head to the side and smirked at McKay, enjoying the way the man’s eyes seemed to glow with barely contained irritation.

Rodney narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and pointing to the object in the middle of the table. “As I was saying.” He spoke in a voice that only held a faint trace of aggravation. “I found something truly interesting. I discovered the reason why none of you Rangers, either here or on earth, realised that Caldwell had a Goa’uld in him.”

He leaned over and started to remove the cables connected to the small device. Removing the last cable, he held it up for John to look at.

Focusing on the device, Sheppard finally really looked at it. It was a small silver disk-like object, with almost microscopic metallic blue wires imbedded in it in a spiral form, that vaguely resembled something like a Celtic knot. He could smell Caldwell’s blood on the device. It was giving of a strange kind of hum, that was causing an itch in the back of his head, now that it was no longer hooked up to the computers.

“What is it?” John asked, trying to swallow against the sudden surge of revulsion that washed over him.

“This,” Rodney went on with a smug I-am-a-genius-grin firmly in place, “is a form of energy shield. It was implanted just under the skin at the base of Caldwell’s skull.” He looked at the small disk in his hand before looking at John with a peculiar expression on his face. Carefully he placed the energy shield in a small box of Ancient design that stood off to the side of the table. Closing the lid, he turned to look at John with a carefully neutral expression.

The moment McKay closed the lid of the box, Sheppard took a deep breath, the uncomfortable ill feeling vanishing almost immediately.

“That,” Rodney continued as he pointed to the now-closed box, “creates small pulses of power that shielded the Goa’uld’s energy signature. It is also most likely the reason for your, and the rest of the Rangers’, sudden dislike of Caldwell.”

John rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. “Jesus McKay. Do you know what that means?” He demanded in a miserable tone.

Rodney swiftly moved around the table and placed a hand on the Colonel’s shoulder. He understood his friend’s sudden despair. He had felt the exact same way when he had figured out the device. In fact, he had spent a very wretched half hour in the bathroom throwing up. “Yes it means that we now have a way to detect if someone is being forced to host a Goa’uld.” He answered, hoping he could distract the distraught Ranger from the cruel truth that he was focusing on.

Sheppard barked a short laugh devoid of any humour. “It means that Caldwell had been trapped as a prisoner in his own body for the last five months and nobody even realised.”

Rodney turned so that he was facing the Prime Ranger standing next to him. Leaning on the table he sighed tiredly. “That’s not all the devices does.” He went on ignoring Sheppard’s comment as the Colonel focused on him once again. “The device also prevents a Shift from shifting into his Alternate.” Rodney swallowed and closed his eyes. That was every Shift’s worst nightmare. That was what had caused the panic attack right after the gut wrenching puking session.

The colour drained out of Sheppard’s face as what Rodney said registered. He swallowed; suddenly feeling ill again and this time there was no device to blame the nausea on. The device was not just cruel, but evil in the extreme.

“The reason why no-one ever thought to check Colonel Caldwell for a Goa’uld, is that before this, it was thought that it was impossible for one of those parasites to infect a Shift.” McKay continued ignoring John’s expression, giving the man a moment to pull himself together.

John nodded. “Yes, because the body’s chemistry becomes toxic during the shift period. Or something like that.”

“Or something like that?” Rodney asked, the corner of his mouth twitching as a small smile tried to show itself.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t pay all that much attention during the lecture that Carson gave.” John grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

Snorting, McKay shook his head. “Yes, well, a change in chemistry is one reason. But the biggest reason is that Goa’ulds simply can’t survive in most animal bodies. There is either not enough space for them or the brain structure isn’t compatible.” Turning back to the table, he leaned over and picked up the box and a small flash drive lying next to it. “A third reason is also given, but has never been proven.” He said as he turned back to face the Ranger standing next to him. He held out a hand to the door to show the Ranger to walk in front of him.

“Third reason?” The Colonel asked as he proceeded to leave the room a step or two ahead of the scientist.

Giving a quick two-step to bring him along side Sheppard, McKay nodded. “Now, mind you, this had never been proven, so it is just pure speculation.”

“McKay.” John interrupted again.

“Oh fine,” Rodney groused. “It is believed that one of a bonded pair can’t be taken over because of the mental bond that exists between a Ranger and Shift. It is alleged, and remember: this is just conjecture, that the bond increases the mental strength; thus making it impossible for a snake to take control of its victim.”

John stopped dead and stared at McKay, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. “Are you serious?” he demanded in a shocked voice.

“What, no! Like I said: it’s just a theory. An unproven one, at that.” McKay turned and continued walking again.

John sprinted to catch up to Rodney. “Hi, where are we going?” He asked.

Holding up the box and the flash drive, McKay entered a transporter and waited for John to join him before he replied. “To gives this to Elizabeth.” Touching the location of the gate room and command centre, he waited until they had materialized before continuing. “She is going to send the shield device and my data, and recommendation on how to detect and counter-act it, through the gate.”

John nodded: that made sense. Earth needed to know about it as soon as possible. He took a moment to observe the man walking beside him. Rodney looked exhausted. “Hi when was the last time you ate?” He asked. In truth, he knew exactly when Rodney last ate and also exactly what it had been, but there was no way he could admit it without raising a lot of questions. Holding up a hand when the scientist opened his mouth to answer, he said. “And a power bar doesn’t count.”

McKay looked at Sheppard for along moment in much the same way he would look at a piece of technology that was being difficult to figure out. He opened his mouth again to answer, but before he could say anything the Ranger interrupted again.

“Okay, so let’s give your report to Dr. Weir. Then we hit the commissary and get something to eat. I heard that there were chocolate brownies for desert today.”

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the dark haired man standing in front of him. “Brownies! And no-one told me!” He demanded.

“Yip, real chocolate brownies with real chocolate.” John drawled; enjoying the way Rodney’s eyes slightly glazed over at the thought of chocolate. He wondered for a second if McKay would have that same glazed look when he finally got him into his bed.

Nodding to Sheppard, McKay turned and started again for Elizabeth’s office. “Sure, that would be great.”

John felt like grinning, but he was careful to keep the size of his smile in check. So far so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney sighed and rubbed his temples before turning his attention back to his laptop. The mood in the large main lab was hushed as all the little minions were sneaking about, trying to be as quiet as possible: hoping not to provoke him into a rant. It was strange how they always managed to pick up on his moods. He snorted at this mental image and rubbed his temples again; trying in vain to build up his mental shields. Fuck. This was why he didn’t do people. This was why he was such an incredible asshole most of the time.

Turning back to his laptop, he tried to focus on the calculations that he was running for the umpteenth time this morning. He was able to work for almost five full minutes before he snarled and violently slammed the laptop closed. Getting to his feet, he kicked the chair he had been sitting on out of the way and stalked out of the room. Scientist bolted out of his way like scattered birds: all diving for cover.

Stalking down the corridor that leads to living quarters, he tried in vain to shore up his shields again. He frowned when a pair of marines that was coming towards him paled and made room for him to pass them. He checked his shields again. Nope: he wasn’t projecting, so something must have showed on his face. Strange. Before he could think about it, he reached and entered his room.

Leaning against the closed doors, he felt like screaming. This was not fucking fair! He turned and rested his head against the cool alloy of the door, taking a moment to steady himself. Okay, this was obviously not working and really; he had nobody to blame but himself. Moving away from the door, he stumbled and cursed under his breath. Damnit, damn it all to hell! These rooms were supposed to be shielded. Running his hands through his hair, he felt like curling up in a small ball in the middle of the room and just crying.

He stopped and suppressed the urge to do so as deep as he possibly could. That would not solve anything. Reaching the small locked cabinet that stood next to his bed, he knelt and, with shaking hands, opened the bottom drawer. Slowly he removed a tray and its covered contents. Getting back to his feet, he left the room and headed down the hall to a certain door.

He stood about a minute in front of the door; trying to get his courage up. Really, this is why he didn’t do people. This is why he tried so hard not to care: because when you cared, no matter how hard you tried not to, you always let people in.

Taking a deep breath he, manoeuvred the tray so that he was holding it in one hand. Running his free hand over the crystal controls, he listened to the soft chime echoing in the room on the other side of the door. He almost bolted as he heard the approaching footsteps. Really, he don’t do people. So why, by all the stars in the Pegasus galaxy, was he doing this? Seeing the door open, he felt the full blast of grief, which he had been trying to shield against for the better part of the last week, roll over his mind.

“Uhm Teyla… Hi… I was thinking… Actually I was hoping that…” Rodney stammered. Damnit, why was this so hard? Oh, right, because he didn’t do people, that’s why. So why was he doing this again?

Teyla raised an eyebrow and looked at the nervously stammering scientist in front of her. “Dr. McKay, is there something I can do for you?”

Rodney felt like kicking himself. The beautiful Athosian woman’s eyes were red and there was a tiredness about her that made his heart ache. Teyla was a warrior. She was Xena. She was kick-ass. She was serenity and calmness and absolutely lethal. She was not supposed to look this heart-broken. She was not supposed to be this heart-broken. She is team and she is like a sister to him and, oh, right, that was why he was doing this.

Holding up the still covered tray, he smiled a small little smile. “I was wondering if you would like to have some tea with me.”

The Athosian woman stared at him for a long moment before a small, sad little smile made an appearance on her face. It wasn’t big, but it was a start. Bowing her head she nodded. “I would like that very much, Rodney.” She answered as she stepped aside, allowing him to enter her rooms.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t do people, but Teyla wasn’t people. She was team. She was family. And maybe, just maybe he did do family.

#############

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard looked up at the firm knock that echoed through his office. He lifted an eyebrow at the air force major standing in his door. “Major Lorne, is there a problem?” he asked as he motioned for his fellow Ranger to enter his office and close the door.

The Major shook his head and grinned slightly as he made his way over to chair that his CO had pointed to. “No Sir. I am actually here to ask you that question myself.” Lorne said as he seated himself.

“Oh?” Sheppard asked softly, putting down the pen he had been writing with and leaned back in his chair. His expression was carefully neutral. “Is there any specific reason why you want to ask me that question?”

Evan suppressed the urge to grimace and nodded. “Yes, well, I just had a very concerned marine in my office.” He stopped abruptly; not quite knowing how to continue and suddenly realizing that this might not have been the best idea after all.

“Yes and…” John prompted when his second in command didn’t continue.

A slight blush faintly stained over the younger Ranger’s face before he continued. “Well, the men have noted that Doctor McKay have been in a, well lets say, less that pleasant mood lately and just a bit earlier two of them saw him storming through the residential area, looking like he was about to commit murder. Now, nobody would ever want to be accused of interfering, but they did want to know if the two of you maybe had words, because the only time McKay is this pissed off is when the two of you had a falling out, sir.” The Major got out in a rush, wondering if he even made sense to the other man.

Sheppard leaned back further in his chair and stared at the man sitting across the desk from him. “You know, Major, I am relatively certain that was the longest speech I have ever heard you make.” Shaking his head he sat up straighter. “As for McKay: no we didn’t have a falling out; as you put it. I really don’t know what crawled up his ass and died.” Reaching over to the corner of his desk, he flipped a switch and turned off the small portable white-noise generator that he kept in his office. He had found it nearly impossible to concentrate on his paperwork without it shielding him from the ambient noise that drifted through the city constantly.

Closing his eyes to better focus on his hearing, he searched for the one heartbeat that had become as familiar to him as his own during the last week. Being unable to sense Rodney’s energy signature had forced him to imprint on his heartbeat. Carefully filtering out all of the other sounds, he found what he was looking for with almost casual ease. He took a moment to just drift in the steady beat of Rodney’s hart before he focused his mind back to the task at hand. McKay’s heartbeat was steady and even, almost at rest. After reassuring himself that the Shift was in a calm state, he pulled slightly back to determine what he was doing.

He breathed deeply and focused on the sound surrounding Rodney. He could hear a second heartbeat, just as familiar to him, near the Shift. He pulled back a bit more to listen to the conversation that was going on and...oh! He opened his eyes only to immediately close them again. He should have realised it himself. He knew that Rodney was close to Teyla; that he saw the woman as a sister. That, combined with his inherent empathy, would have had him feel Teyla’s loss at the death of a woman who was practically her mother. He knew that the Athosian deeply mourned Charin’s death and was struggling to cope. Her pain would have bled all over any sensitive; but more so for Rodney, who had an emotional connection with her. And without a Ranger to help McKay, he was particularly vulnerable to her pain. He could not tell that to Lorne, however. He did not dare let it slip that McKay was a Shift until after he had gotten McKay to bond with him.

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat before looking over at the other Ranger. “McKay is currently meditating with Teyla in her quarters.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think most of his bad mood lately is largely due to the fact that he is over-worked. He has been going over the entire command-code structure to ensure that something like the occurrence of last week never happens again.” He half-lied to the Major. McKay had been working even longer than normal this last week, but that was only half of the reason why he was so moody. It was, however, the only reason that John could give Lorne without arousing suspicion.

Evan stared at Sheppard with something close to, but not quite, hero-worship in his eyes. “You know, sir, I have trouble finding David when he is in the residential area by hearing alone, because that place is so damn well shielded, and I am bonded to him.” He waved one hand at John. “But you: you found the Doc in under a minute. That’s just wow.” Sheppard merely raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

Lorne shook his head and grinned when a thought occurred to him. This would be the perfect time to do some careful matchmaking. David had been nagging at him to say something to the Colonel for weeks now. “But to get back to Dr. McKay, sir. If that is the case, and he really is that over-worked, then maybe you should take the good doctor off the city for a day or two. You know, just the two of you. Head for the main land and maybe spend some time at the hot springs. I am sure that it would be really relaxing for you both.” His tone was so full of innuendoes and suggestion that John nearly fell out of his chair.

“What are you saying Major?” Sheppard asked in a carefully neutral voice.

“Just making a suggestion sir.” Lorne suddenly frowned when he saw his commander’s face. “Really sir, not to speak out of turn, but the two of you disserve a break and well…” He shrugged and got up out of the chair.

Sheppard rubbed his face with one hand and decided to take the plunge. If anyone on the base would have an idea of how the military would react to anything, then it would be Lorne. “How do the men feel about me and McKay?” He knew that he didn’t have to be more elaborate. Lorne would understand what he meant.

“Frankly, sir, most of the men want to know why the two of you aren’t together already. I mean, even a blind man can see the two of you want each other.” The Ranger shrugged and looked at the Prime sitting at the desk. “I know he is not a Shift, sir, but the two of you will be good for each other. The two of you are already good for each other. Besides, you really should see the way he checks you out when he think no one is looking.” Lorne replied with a grin before he left the room; not giving John a chance to reply.

“Cheeky bastard.” Sheppard muttered, knowing full well that Lorne would hear him. He sat back for a minute, listening to Lorne chuckle, before he leaned over and activated the white noise generator again. He still had some paperwork that he needed to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

John leaned in the doorway of the main lab taking a moment to watch Rodney. The man was busy berating three different scientists about four different subjects while at the same time furiously correcting what looked to be equations of some kind on a whiteboard.

The rest of the large laboratory was a study of carefully controlled and organised chaos. He took a deep breath and frowned at the smells that assaulted him. To his heightened sense of smell, the scent of twelve different people mixed with burnt plastic, heated metal, both fresh and stale coffee and a very weird assortment of chemicals hanged in the air like heavy smog. The only thing that stopped him from gagging was years of training and discipline and the fact that Rodney’s unique odour was a calming and enticing smell.

Pushing away from the door Sheppard ambled into the room, his hands in his pockets exuding an air of studied nonchalance. He had crossed half of the room on his way to the ranting scientist when he felt it. Resentment. It was like a sharp arctic wind blowing down his back. He’s steps faltered for a moment before he forced himself to keep moving, pretending that everything was fine. Turning his head slightly he cautiously looked around the lab again, but couldn’t find the source of the resentment. Shaking himself mentally he edged in next to the three scientists that were still getting the chewing out of a life time.

“You do know that there is a mistake in line three, right.” He asked the furiously ranting man.

“Yes Colonel I am fully aware that there is a mistake in line three, that is just what I was pointing out to Dr. Veldman here when you so...” Rodney trailed off, stopping completely. Turning around he looked slightly wide eyed at the messy haired colonel. “How did you know that there was a mistake?” he demanded.

John grinned cheekily and waved a finger. “It’s obvious really.”

Frowning, McKay turned to look at the board before turning back to glare at the soldier. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Shaking his head, he sighed and rubbed at his temple with one green stained finger. “Was there something specifically that you wanted or are you just bored again and looking for some cheap entertainment?” He asked wearily.

“McKay you wound me.” Sheppard said in a small and extremely fake hurt voice.

The Legendary merely snorted. Folding his arms across his chest, he glared at the Prime standing in front of him.

The soldier sighed and then grinned. “I have to take Teyla to the mainland and she was wondering if you would like to come along.”

Rodney cocked his head and considered the request for a long moment. “Well, I have a lot of work that I need to do.” He said slowly, not saying yes but not saying no at the same time.

“Come on McKay, you have been stuck in this lab for the last week and a half, you need a break.” John wheedled shamelessly. He even went as far as to lightly nudge at Rodney’s shields being careful not to be too obvious about it.

“I suppose I could take a few hours off.” The scientist said turning back to the board clearly torn between his work and some time spend with his team.

Deciding to play his trump card Sheppard added one last incentive. “Teyla said Mara was baking her glosh-cakes for dinner.”

That was most definitely the deciding facture as McKay stopped and stared at his friend. “Really?” he asked almost reverently. Everyone knew that Mara’s glosh-cakes were one of his all time favoured foods.

“Jip. So are you coming or should I tell Teyla that you are too busy to spend some time with the team?” John asked unashamedly using the Athosion woman to guilt Rodney even further.

Looking back at the board, Rodney shook his head. “No, no just give me a few seconds to...” turning he looked out over the room mentally going through the people there before. “Miko!” he suddenly bellowed out.

The small Japanese woman jumped in fright as her boss shouted her name. “Yes, Dr. McKay?” she asked hesitantly.

Waving at her in a come-on motion, Rodney scowled. “Come over here and fixed these mistakes that Veldman made.” Turning to look at the other two scientists standing between Dr. Veldman and Colonel Sheppard he snapped his fingers at them. “Why are you still here? You know what no, never mind. Simpson!” he shouted. “Ah there you are,” he continued as she stepped out from behind the whiteboard. “What where you doing at the back there? Take these two over to the Botany department and explain to them in words of one syllable or less how their monumental mistake just put Dr. Parish back almost six months on his research and get them to fix the heating system properly.”

He turned around the room and frowned at the group of people staring at him. Clapping his hand he spoke up again. “Okay enough with the dilly-dallying people get back to work, and don’t think that you can take it easy because I will be going over your work when I come back from the mainland.”

“Stop bullying your minions McKay.” Sheppard drawled as he started to carefully herd his scientist out of the room.

Rodney snorted, “Please Colonel they are my minions; I can so too bully them if I want to.” He said as he allowed himself to be steered out of the room.

Just as the door closed behind them John felt another blast of resentment aimed at him. This was something that he needed to look into, but now was not the time. Now he fully intended to enjoy some quiet time with his team and bond mate to be.

#############

Leaning back in his chair Sheppard lazily stretched himself out before sitting more upright and stealing a piece of bacon from McKay’s plate. The scientist was so engrossed in his conversation with Zelenka about an idea that Halling had given him the previous day about a new fruit that they could use for their not so secret still, that he didn’t even noticed.

John had to hand it to the two; they really did know how to stoke a truly wicked and wide variety of alcoholic substances. His favourite at the moment was one that was very similar to vodka but it had a slight violet tinge to it and a very soft and smooth taste. It also kicked like a ticked off mule.

Officially the still didn’t exist; unofficially all of the command staff had a standing order for their favourite alcohol of choice.

Taking the opportunity to carefully look the scientist over, John noticed that he seemed a bit more relaxed than he had yesterday, before John dragged him out of his lab and to the mainland. He still wasn’t getting enough sleep and he had lost some weight as well. The Prime gritted his teeth; he knew that McKay’s quarters were well shielded but it wasn’t completely shielded, not like his and the rest of the ranger/shift’s quarters, and emotions on Atlantis could run very high sometimes. And considering how powerful McKay was, he was often victim to the emotions of the rest of the population. Unlike the rest of the shift’s he couldn’t request time in an isolation room without raising a lot of questions that he obviously had no intention of answering.

Turning his attention back to the conversation going on next to him, he heard that the two had moved off the topic of the still and unto the workload for the rest of the week. They where bouncing ideas back and forth on who should do what and what a decent punishment would be for one Dr. Victor Veldman.

Clearing his throat Sheppard leaned over and blatantly stole another piece of bacon from Rodney’s plate. Before the man could voice a complaint about his breakfast being shanghaied, John spoke up, “Thanks for the bacon McKay.” Standing up, he picked up his tray and prepared to leave the table. “Oh just remember that we have a mission tomorrow. Briefing tonight at 19:00.”

“Yes, yes Colonel I am fully aware of the briefing and the mission,” Rodney huffed.

John smiled and nodded. “Good see you tonight then. We can watch some more Star Trek if the meeting isn’t too long.”

“Only if you bring the popcorn this time.” Rodney groused, but he was smiling and looking excited at the thought.

“Sure.” The dark haired man agreed before turning to leave the room. The low burn of resentment that he had felt since he had entered the mess hall that morning with Rodney, suddenly spiked, cutting through his shields. He stumbled and dropped his tray, as he fought to regain some control and strengthen his shields.

“John!” unexpectedly Rodney was next to him wrapping an arm around his middle and helped him stand. “John!” Rodney asked again fear and worry clear in his voice.

Realising what Rodney was asking, the Prime shook his head, “My shields.” He muttered, trying to fight off the resentment that was now also mixed with anger, hatred and a large dose of jealousy. The levels that he was experiencing were too strong to come from one person, of that he was one hundred percent sure. Lifting his head he managed to look in the direction that the emotions were coming from. If it wasn’t for McKay’s arm around his waist holding him upright he surely would have tripped in surprise. The emotions were coming from a large group of scientist sitting only one table on from the one that he and Rodney had shared.

Before he could make out what was happening the scientist had ushered him out of the room. He was speaking into his earpiece, demanding that someone prepare an isolation room.

His sense of smell suddenly spiked and everything fell away as he was lost in the alluring smell of the Legendary holding him upright.

“Shit.” McKay muttered as he realised that he had lost the colonel’s attention. “Carson get that Voodoo practicing, sheep herding, mutt-ish behind of yours up here this instant!” he bellowed into the earpiece again as he carefully manoeuvred his friend to sit down with his back against the wall.

“What seems to be tha problem lad?” Beckett’s voice seemed thin coming over the radio.

Running a hand over his face Rodney took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “It’s Sheppard. He collapsed in the mess. I was bringing him down there to get him in an iso-room because he said that his shields failed, but now it seemed like he zoned out.”

“Don’t zone.” A soft voice broke through his panic.

“Sheppard?”

“I don’t zone out, never had and never will.”

McKay squatted down in front of John and hesitantly reached out to touch his cheek. “Hi, you back with me?”

Closing his eyes, Sheppard leaned into the hesitant touch. “Yeah.” He whispered. His voice sounded shaky to his ears.

“Want to tell me what happened?” the scientist asked as he pulled his hand away, aware of people coming down the hallway at a run.

Before he could answer Carson was there with a bunch of his nurses. The doctor had barely settled down, when Ronon and Lorne arrived at the scene as well.

John leaned his head back against the wall, great the last thing he wanted was for the entire city to see him being this weak. For a moment everything faded away until all that remained was the steady thump of Rodney’s heart beat. He had been falling asleep to the sound of that heart for weeks now.

“John!” Someone was shaking him.

“Damn it Colonel if don’t come back right now I am cutting off your hot water for the next year.” McKay yelled.

The hand on his arm was gripping him painfully tight. He frowned, wondering what had upset McKay this time.

“Please John. I need you to come back to me, please.” McKay was begging now. John could hear the fear in his voice. He struggled to open his eyes, when had he closed them exactly. He couldn’t remember.

“John, please.” This was a soft whisper, so soft in fact that only a ranger would be able to hear it.

“McKay?” and okay was that a croak? He cleared his throat and tried again. “Rodney?” this time it was better.

“Colonel?” wow he didn’t know Rodney could sound that hopeful and terrified at the same time.

Opening his eyes fully he turned his head to take in the room. The light was dimmed to a level just above true darkness. It would be almost pitch black for a mundane, but for a ranger who was sporting a killer headache it was a blessing. The first thing he noticed after the level of the light was that he was in one of the shielded isolation rooms. The second was McKay, he was scruffy looking and his clothes were rumpled. He had dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Hi what happened?” John asked his voice still sounding far too weak for his taste.

“What happened? What happened? I’ll tell you what happened you mangy son of a...” Rodney trailed of and collapsed into the chair standing next to John’s bed. “I thought we lost you, that’s what happened.” He continued softly.

Raising an eyebrow that McKay had no way of seeing in the near darkness Sheppard waited for the distraught man to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity Rodney cleared his throat. “You had a severe and extremely negative reaction to that new fruit that we traded for on PX3-X992.”

John scowled trying to remember the fruit or the planet.

McKay must have sensed his scowl because he sighed. “It’s the blue one that looks like a banana and apparently tastes like passion fruit. SGA3 traded for it a week ago. It seems that botany only ran a standard scan to see if it was safe for human consumption, but never bothered to check if it was safe for rangers. Fortunately you are the only one of our rangers that ate the fruit.” He snorted and turned to get something from the table next to the bed.

Standing he turned back to John and carefully lifted his head. “Here drink this. Carson said that you would be thirsty when you wake up.”

Sheppard gratefully swallowed the water. It tasted clean. Cleaner even than the normal drinking water on Atlantis and that was a hundred times cleaner than anything he had ever drank on earth.

Somehow Rodney picked up on his expression. “It is sterilised.”

John merely nodded as McKay gently laid his head back down on the soft pillow.

“Parrish threw such a fit. I never knew that he could be such a...” Rodney waved a hand in circle as he tried to come up with a fitting description. “He tore everyone in that department a brand new one. I would have done it myself but I was a little distracted. So this fruit basically contains a substance that is remarkable similar to Veritem, harmless to mundanes but for anyone with advanced mental abilities, not so good.”

Wincing John closed his eyes, he had a run in with Veritem once before, he cursed the asshole who created that chemical then to hell and back, and now to discover it as a natural substance here in Pegasus. Well, he decided, that this was prove that this galaxy enjoyed fucking them over.

“How long?” he asked his voice finally started to sound stronger.

“Far to fucking long, for my peace of mind.” McKay snapped.

The light suddenly started to slowly grew brighter. Stopping at a deep gloom, the door opened and Beckett entered. “Well Colonel it is good to see that you are back with us again.” Looking at the Ancient display at the foot of the bed he tut-tuts for a few moments before looking at the Prime laying in the bed. “And how are ye feeling my lad?” he asked, keeping his voice pitched softly.

A yawn surprised John as he tried to answer. “Mmm, tired.” He responded sleepily.

“Ay not surprising lad, yer body has been through quite the ordeal.” He fussed for a moment with the drip before turning to look at John again. “It seems that the last of that horrid drug has finally left your system. I suggest that you get some sleep.”

Sheppard only hummed his agreement before slipping into sleep. The last thing he heard before sleep dragged him under was Carson asking Rodney to please get some rest to, now that he knew that John was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney allowed Carson to pull him from the isolation room where John was currently sleeping peacefully. “Come on lad. Ye need to eat and get some sleep of yer own.”  
The bright light of the hall outside the room was making him blink and he realised that he was shaking.

He was not the only one to notice the shaking. “Rodney, lad, are you okay?”

McKay just shook his head and started to tremble harder.

Carson cursed under his breath. Wrapping an arm around his friend shoulder, he carefully manoeuvred him down the hall and into the nearest transporter. Standing in the small, closet like room, it took only a second for him to come to a decision. Touching his earpiece he dialled into the frequency only used by him and Laura. Each bonded pair on the city had their own secure band, it was one of the first things that Rodney had set up in those early days on Atlantis, even thought back then Stackhouse and Markham had been the only bonded pair in the city.

“Laura lass, I’m taking Rodney to our place. Can you get the three of us some dinner from the mess, love?”

“Sure, no problem. Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Ay it will be. You can spread the word that the Prime is back with us and sleeping soundly at the moment.”

“Oh, thank God.” Cadman sighed; the relief clear in her voice.

Carson chuckled wearily, the last two days had been a nightmare, but now it seemed that everything was going to be fine. Or at least as fine as things get on the Lost City of Atlantis.

By the time he had managed to get Rodney to his and Laura’s quarters, the man was shaking so hard that it appeared that he was shaking to pieces. Sitting him down on the coach in the living-room area of the small apartment, Carson grabbed a thick, hand knitted Athosion blanket and wrapped it around his friend’s shoulders.

He had just finished that when the door opened and Laura walked in. She was just in the room, the door barely closed when she gasped and almost dropped the tray she was holding. “Holy fucking shit.” She choked out in a strangled voice. Carson was at her side in seconds, taking the tray from.

“Love what’s wrong?” he demanded worried. Laura could not also be ill. Not now, not with Sheppard in the infirmary and Rodney sitting on his couch shaking like a leave in a strong wind.

Cadman shook her head, and took a deep breath before answering. “What do you mean what’s wrong?” she asked. “Can’t you feel that?”

Shaking his head, Carson looked at his bond mate. “Feel what lass?”

Waving her hand in the direction of the couch and the still unnaturally quiet McKay, “That. Shit, I have no idea how he manages to hide what he is from everyone normally.”

Turning between his mate and his friend Carson tried to figure out what it was that Laura was feeling. “What do you feel?” he questioned curiously.

“Its. It is like riding the wildest scariest rollercoaster ever. Like standing in the heart of a naqauda generator. It’s seductive and terrifying at the same time. I feel like I need to crawl into his lap and at the same time I can’t stand to be here in the same room with him. I...I feel our bond straining under his presence.” She stopped and took a deep breath. “He can be damn glad that our rooms are completely shielded or both Lorne and Dex would probably be in here trying to climb into his lap.

The doctor snorted, “Ronon maybe ay, but I doubt Lorne would do that to David.”

Shaking her head the blond ranger took a step towards Rodney, before visible stopping herself. “I don’t think...” she swallowed. “You really can’t feel anything?”

Looking between the two again, Beckett closed his eyes and concentrated for a long moment. He just felt what he always feel when Rodney was around him in an unguarded state. It was warm solid feeling of friendship, strong brotherly love and unending respect laced with a fierce need to protect and a strange amount of amusement. In all the years that he had known the Gryphon, he could never figure out the amusement.

“Nay love; I just feel what I always get from him.” He stared at his friend worriedly; the Legendary hadn’t even acknowledged Cadman’s presence in the room.

Laura took another step closer towards Rodney. “Carson!” she demanded in a choked off voice.

Taking in the expression on the young woman’s face, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “Focus on me love. I am all that you see, all that you hear, all that you smell, all that you feel.” Tilting her head up he kissed her deeply, pulling back he continued talking, “All that you taste,” lowering his shields he tangled his emotions with her, “all that you are. You are mine and mine alone.”

Nodding her head against his neck where she had tucked herself in after the kiss she answered. “You are all I see, all I hear, all I smell, all I feel, all I taste. I am all that you are. I am yours and yours alone.” She carefully synchronised her mind with him, and slowly started too relaxed as his shields folded around her mind and the heavy pressure of the Gryphon’s presence in her mind was replaced by the loving protective warmth of her partner.

Feeling her relax against him, Carson breathed a sigh of relieve. Slowly letting go and stepping away from his ranger, he kept a careful eye on her. Reading the question in his eyes she nodded.

Now that his mate was settled he turned back to his friend, instantly worried again. Rodney had not moved or even acknowledged either of them. In fact he was sitting exactly like Carson had left him; staring at the ground and trembling.

Kneeling in front of him Carson wondered how he was supposed to fix this. Taking the trembling man’s hands into his own he was worried at how cold they were. “Rodney lad, I need you to look at me.”

When there was no response, he gripped his friend’s hands tighter and gave a light mental nudge. “Rodney.”

McKay slowly lifted his eyes and took in his surroundings. Glancing back down at the doctor sitting in front of him he groaned. Pulling his hands from Carson’s he pulled his legs up as well and curled in on himself.

Carson shared a concerned glance with his Ranger, but before he could say something, Rodney sighed and straightened himself out again. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, he breathed deeply for a moment before looking up. Turning to look at Cadman he grinned tiredly, without a trace of his normal condescending arrogance. “Sorry about earlier.”

Laura smirked and picked up the tray with food and brought it to the couch. “No problem, but I don’t think it’s me that you need to apologies too.” She said as she put the tray down next to him.

He winced as he looked down at his friend who was still sitting on the ground in front of him. “Oh shit, Carson I’m... I would never... I didn’t...”

Laughing Carson pushed him up from the ground and settled in the chair across from the stammering Legendary. “Ay, it is okay lad; you just had me bloody worried for a moment there.”

Picking up one of the sandwiches off the tray Laura took it over to Carson. Taking it from her with a smile, he gestured towards Rodney. “Eat something Rodney.”

McKay only nodded before picking up a sandwich too.

After a while Laura gently poked Beckett in the arm and nodded in Rodney’s direction, the man finally seemed calm, the shaking had stopped. He raised an eyebrow at his partner in question and she nodded. So it appeared that Rodney had gotten his shields back up again.

Clearing his throat to draw the scientist attention, he finally asked the question that he had wanted to for the last half an hour. “So want to tell me what happened?”

Putting down the remains of the sandwich that he had been nibbling on, McKay sighed. “You know in my entire life I have never ever been tempted by a Ranger. Not once, and I have met some of the most powerful Primes on earth.” he slumped down; pulling the blanket that was still wrapped around his shoulders tighter. “But today...”

Laura and Carson shared a concerned look as he trailed off.

“Sheppard hides a lot of what he is from everyone. Oh, he doesn’t hide the fact that he is a Prime, but do you have any idea how powerful he really is?” McKay demanded as he looked at the two sitting across from him. “I... He was exceptionally vulnerable for a while, and I, it pains me to admit it, but I found it very hard to resist wrapping myself around him. Tying him to me.”

“Would that have been such a bad thing?” Laura asked softly.

McKay gave a harsh humourless laugh and shook his head. “You where in my head Cadman, so I now you aren’t that stupid.” Looking at her scornfully, he continued, “He was in no condition to consent to a bond, even if I thought it was what he, I, we wanted. I don’t care what people say or think about me, but I have never forced myself on anyone and I would never force me on John. He is my friend, the best one that I ever had and our friendship is too important to me too risk fucking it up like that.”

They sat in silence for a while before Cadman spoke up again. “You know, I’ve always wondered why you hide what you truly are. I get the extreme shielding, because damn, you would probably have every ranger in a twenty mile radius trying to climb all over you. But I don’t get the pretending to be a mundane.”

“Laura!” Carson spoke up sharply.

Waving it off; Rodney shook his head. “No it’s fine Carson.” He scrubbed one hand over his face, trying to collect his thoughts. “We like to pretend that all is equal in our society, but that is probably one of the biggest lies of both the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. Yes Rangers and Shift have the same status and legal rights as mundanes, but that only goes so far.” He paused trying to figure out how to explain it to the woman sitting on Beckett’s lap.

“Who is the most powerful Legendary alive today?” He asked suddenly.

“The Phoenix.” Laura promptly replied, slightly mystified by the unexpected question.

“Right and when is the last time the Phoenix was seen in public?” he asked her again.

Cadman frowned trying to remember the last time anyone had seen the woman who was the most powerful Shift on earth.

“Exactly,” the scientist said, pointing a finger at the blond haired woman, “you can’t remember because it has literally been years. She lives on an island, surrounded by a small army. She has more protection than the president of the USA. Her movements are restricted and she is not allowed to set foot on more than half of the countries that makes up the UN.”

“But why?” Cadman asked with a frown.

“Because love, she is to powerful.” Beckett answered softly.

“Countries have gone to war in the past, over who controlled the Legendaries.” Rodney said sadly.

“Okay I get that you are powerful, but I don’t get why governments would fight over you.”

It was Carson who answered Laura’s question, sparing his friend. “Laura ye saw what yer reaction to Rodney was. If he wanted to, he could get almost any Ranger, even bonded ones, to do his will.”

The female Ranger suddenly stopped and stared at the scientist sitting across from her. “You’re shitting me, right?” she asked.

Rodney laughed tiredly, “Well almost, Rangers and Shifts alike are drawn to Legendaries like me. They form packs around us, and tend to be insanely loyal. In the past this has led to empires either being created or being destroyed.”

“Like Alexander the Great?”

“Ay love.” Carson answered.

“And Julius Caesar, Genghis Kahn and a truly stunning number of warlords.” Rodney responded.

“Well I guess that does explain it.” Laura mused. Turning to look at Carson, “You know they never taught us this in school.”

“I’m not surprise.” McKay answered, yawning. “It’s not something that we want mundanes or ordinary shifts and rangers to know.”

“Or what those in power want the man on the street to know.” Carson added sadly.

Rodney yawned again. “Sorry.”

Carson chuckled, “Nay lad it is all right, but you still haven’t told me what caused yer own shield to fail.”

Stifling another yawn, the Gryphon pulled together enough energy to answer. “Oh I rebuild John’s shields.” He replied with a wave of one hand.

“Ye did what?!” Carson yelled as he sat up straighter; almost dumping Laura onto the ground.

Rodney rubbed his eyes and yawned again. “Well, he was in no condition to do it himself and he wasn’t coming out of his zone out until his shields were repaired.” He said defensively.

Shaking his head the doctor pulled his mate back onto his lap. “Ye daft bugger, what made you take such a big risk?”

“He’s my friend Carson. I couldn’t leave him like that. Neither you nor David was strong enough to pull him out of it. But I will admit it was harder than I thought. I had to thin my own shields out almost to the point on nonexistence. Combine that with the fact that I hadn’t slept in two days and had to fight myself from forming a bond with him.” McKay sighed. “I guess it just all got a bit too much.” Pushing up from the couch he yawned again. “Okay I need to get back to the lab to make sure the monkeys hasn’t broken anything in the last two days.”

Looking at her bond mate; Laura got up and dashed to the door; reaching it she ran her hand over the crystals next to it locking it.

“Ah no lad, you are staying right here and getting some sleep.” Carson said as he too got up.

“What?!” Rodney spluttered. “I need...”

“Ye need sleep.” Beckett said with calm authority. “Ye can barely stand on yer own two feet. Radek has the labs well in hand can manage a couple more hours without you.”

Laura nodded as she walked up to Rodney; grabbing him by his shoulders she started to steer him in the direction of the second bedroom. She noted worriedly that he was far too tired to fight her off. “Besides our quarters are far better shielded than yours, you would not want to have your shields accidently fail again, because you are too tired to maintain them, in your own room now would you?” she asked haughtily.

Rodney muttered under his breath for a few minutes, but where overall too tired to really put his heart into bitching too much. He allowed the marine to push him down onto the bed and too pull his shoes off. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

Cadman carefully tucked a blanket around him and left the room as quietly as only a Ranger could.

Walking into her and Carson bedroom she softly closed the door and leaned against it for a few moments. She was still feeling a bit shaky after being exposed to an unshielded Gryphon. Looking up, she saw her Shift sitting on the bed. All she wanted to do now was curl herself around the man and drown her senses in him.

Patting the bed next to him, “Come here love.” Carson called her over.

She stripped off her clothes as she moved towards the bed, letting it fall without thought. Reaching the bed she crawled up over him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Why aren’t you naked?” she whined softly.

“Because I was waiting for you.” He laughed softly and sat up to pull of his top. “You need to move love.” He said with fond affection, as he tried to undress himself.

“Don’t want to.” Laura grumbled as she moved off from him. She watched quietly as he quickly stripped of his clothes and sighed with contentment when he was naked. She reached out a hand and pulled him back down next to her. “Is he really in that much danger if people finds out about him?” She asked softly.

“Without a bonded Ranger, ay, even if he did take a partner the chances that the powers that be will allow him to stay here on Atlantis are next to zero.” Carson answered sadly.

“Oh.” the silence between the two stretched out before, “why weren’t you affected when his shields failed?” She asked sleepily.

Beckett took a while to mull over the question. “I think it’s because I am so used to him. He has helped me rebuild my shields a few times over the last couple of years when they had failed for one reason or the other. Because of that I am partially shielded against him and Shift reacts differently towards each other than Rangers do.”

“Oh.” She said again, as she snuggled tighter against him. “Can we sleep now to?” she asked around a yawn.

Switching off the light and pulling a blanket over them Carson agreed. “Yes love we can sleep now.”


	7. Chapter 7

John groaned as he sat down at his desk in his office. Glaring at the stack of papers in front of him he swore that it had tripled in size. For a supposed paperless base there were just too many damn forms he needed to sign and fill out. And if the paper paperwork had increased this much he was loathed to switch on his computer to see how much his paperless paperwork had increased. It had been four days since the incident in the mess and his brush with the Veritem fruit. Two of those days he had been in a zone out, and the third day he had spent asleep in the isolation chamber, that Carson had stuck him in. He had been released mid yesterday morning with strict instructions to rest. He had fully intended to ignore Carson and go for a run. That was, until McKay had shown up, all bubbling and sarcastic and had dragged him off to his room to watch some movies.

He grinned as he thought back to yesterday, it had been a very pleasant time. Rodney had spent almost the entire day with him. They had mocked the science in Wormhole Extreme, had a very serious discussion about who was better; Kirk or Picard, and had tried to figure out if Teyla was more like Xena or Leia. He don’t care what Rodney said he was still going with Leia.

Shaking his head he pulled himself back to the task at hand; trying to figure out how to trick Lorne into doing his paperwork for him. He had to admit that his XO had gotten a lot better at avoiding doing John’s paperwork.

Thinking of Lorne he realised that he had wanted to ask the ranger a few things. The man knew almost all of the gossip on the city, he was even better at it than Cadman. He also had a better idea for the mood in Atlantis and could spot trouble brewing long before most of the command staff became aware of it.

Most people wouldn’t believe it, but Rangers didn’t listen to every conversation happening around them. That much sensory input would drive one insane. What most of them did listen to was more the tone of the conversations than the actual conversation.

Closing his eyes he stretched out his hearing rapidly skimming through the people on the base looking for Lorne. Grinning when he found him he listened for a moment, only to hastily pull back. Okaaay... he drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. Being a Ranger had at times led him to hear and see things he really hadn’t wanted to know. Take now for instances; his XO getting a rather enthusiastic blowjob from his partner in the botany lab.

He rested his chin in his hand as he took a few deep breaths, and struggled to get the rather evil urge to contact Lorne right this instance under control. Because that would be mean and really cruel and...

“Major Lorne if you have a moment can you please come to my office.” He was going to hell for this he knew, but hey, he wasn’t getting any, and Lorne foisted all the personal evaluations back onto him so...

He could hear Lorne banging his head against the wall and curse loudly. “I will be right there Sir.” The blond haired ranger sighed. “Sorry David but the Colonel called. We will have to pick this up later.”

John rolled his eyes at David’s muttering. Who knew that quiet unassuming Parrish could be that vindictive? He would have to remember to stay out of the botany department for a while. He suddenly grinned again. Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell McKay about this. Rodney was twisted enough to enjoy this, almost as much as John was at the moment.

It was about ten minutes later that Ranger Evan Lorne walked into Sheppard’s office and glared at his commanding officer.

Leaning back into his seat Sheppard rolled his eyes.

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?” Lorne ground out coldly.

John waved a hand lazily. “Sure Major, what’s on your mind?” he asked with the kind of languid innocents that used to drive his superiors insane.

“That was totally uncalled for Sir.”

Sighing, John suddenly felt guilty, he was taking his bad mood out on his second in command and the man didn’t deserve it. “Sorry Evan, you are right, that was out of line. But for future reference, a bit more of a private location would be better suited for that kind of thing. Dr. Brown was about to walk in on you in any case.”

Lorne winced. Katie Brown was already looking at him funny; ever since that incident on GX3-77D. “Yes Sir. It’s just...” He trailed off.

The Colonel waved a hand at one of the chairs standing in front of his desk. Sitting down the younger Ranger let his shoulders slump. “Parrish having a bad day?” the older man asked sympathetically.

“Yeah. This incident with the fruit has scared the hell out of him and Dr. McKay firing Dr. Mensorri and promoting David to head of botany hasn’t help. ” Lorne shrugged at Sheppard’s surprised look.

“McKay fired Mensorri; why?”

Cocking his head the blond haired Ranger sighed. “After your incident and David’s little blow out in botany, Dr. McKay launched an investigation and it appeared that Mensorri was taking all sorts of shortcuts. McKay pulled in all of the botanist and he and Zelenka went through all of their files and projects and fired five including Mensorri. He wanted to make Dr. Brown head of Botany but she refused, so now David is the new head.” He snorted, “He gave David two weeks to put the entire department back into order. With five people short and everything that have to be changed and redone, David hasn’t been getting enough sleep and it is putting him in a foul mood.”

Sheppard tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. This was why he really could not afford to be ill or on bed rest. “When exactly did McKay do all this?”

“Day before yesterday.” Lorne answered.

Well that did explain why Rodney had looked so irritated or why he took the day off.

“I take it that there is a report about it?” John asked wearily.

Evan nodded. “Yes Sir.”

“Okay thanks for informing me about that,” John said wryly, “But that’s not the reason I called you here.” He leaned over and switched on the small white noise generator standing on the corner of his desk.

The other man raised an eyebrow in question.

“You have a better feel for emotions on the city than I do.” John stated. Lorne nodded his confirmation. “Okay so I have been picking up a lot of negative feelings toward me from some of the scientist, and I was wondering if you know why? I have tried to figure it out myself but they are very good at not saying anything where I can hear it.”

Lorne leaned back in his chair not really all that surprised. He bit his lip lightly as he considered what to say. “I may know something Sir, but...”

“But you don’t want to get anyone in trouble and you don’t want to break the law by revealing confidentially heard information?” Sheppard asked.

The other man nodded his answer.

“That’s okay Major, I don’t want names and I don’t want specifics. What I do want though, is a general why and if this will lead to a security risk?”

Evan pondered the statement and the question. Finally coming to a conclusion he nodded to himself. “I don’t believe that it would lead to a security risk or I would have mentioned it, as for the why.” He stopped and looked at his commanding officer, knowing that he was about to bring up a painful topic. “After the Aructus project and the destruction of the Doranda solar system, you distanced yourself quite a bit from Dr. McKay. Spending a lot less time with him.”

The Colonel winced; Doranda was not a topic that was easy for him to talk about or even to think about. Both he and Rodney had not acted on their best during and after that fiasco. Pointing at Lorne to continue he suddenly felt slightly ill.

“Because the two of you were at odds, he started spending almost all of his time working in the labs.” Lorne would know; he and Cadman had taken turns checking up on McKay, making sure that he ate and that he got some sleep. “The scientists had gotten used to having his undivided attention, when it appeared that the two of you had mended your friendship he started spending more time with you, thus cutting back on the amount of attention he was giving his scientists.”

“Wait, what?” Sheppard suddenly sat up straight his mouth hanging open. “Are you telling me that the science department are jealous of me because Rodney spends time with me?” he demanded incredulously. Jesus what where they; a bunch of kinder-gardeners?

Lorne had to fight the grin that suddenly wanted to appear on his face. The colonel had called McKay by his name. “I have to admit Sir; it is a bit pre-school, but as David is always telling me just because they are all incredibly intelligent: that does not make them smart.”

John snorted his agreement. “So what do I do about this?” he asked frustrated. He couldn’t stop seeing Rodney, not when the Legendary was finally starting to relax around him.

“Just give it time Sir, I’m sure that in a few weeks a new crisis will come along were we will all avoid dying by the skin of our teeth and everything will be fine again.” The ranger said with a shrug.

“How very zen of you major.” Sheppard muttered.

Lorne just shrugged again.

Shaking his head the colonel waved at the major, “Well thanks for that. Now why don’t you tell me what else has been happening these last four days that I should know about.”

Lorne sat up straighter and started to debrief his superior on the happenings of the city of Atlantis.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodney frowned and checked his watch again, before glaring at the quiet Stargate. They were late. They were very late. He turned to Sheppard that was standing next to him and opened his mouth, to demand that the soldier send a rescue mission.

“Give it a break McKay; they are only three minutes late for the check-in.” The Colonel drawled.

McKay snapped his mouth close and glared at his friend. It wasn’t the first time that SGA-4 and SGA-6 went on an overnight mission. It wasn’t even the first time that the two teams went on an overnight mission together, but for some reason this mission was making the Gryphon very nervous. Rodney knew that he was being irrational; Miko Kusanagi and Alison Simpson had been part of their respective gate-teams for nearly a year now. Both scarily competent with a 9mm and (here was the catch) both where smart intelligent female Shifts. They were in fact the only un-bonded (beside him) Shifts left on Atlantis after the expedition had regained contact with the SGC.

It still galled him that the council had recalled all of the Rangers and Shifts on Atlantis. It had taken some serious threats and a large amount of blackmail to keep the few remaining ones. They weren’t going to allow any un-bonded Shift or Ranger to return, citing the need for them to be in an environment where finding a suitable partner was necessary. (And when he found out whom the moron was that thought it was a good idea to inform the Legendary council of the Stargate program, there was going to be hell to pay.) In the end he had appealed to his cousin for help. She had dirt on almost every single member of the ruling counsel. She had also promised, that she would continue working on getting his people that stayed behind on earth, back to him. He mentally snorted when he remember her expression. It was quite clear that she thought that he was building a pack, and he wasn’t damn it. He just like having really competent people around; who just happened to be Shifts and Rangers; and yeah, he wasn’t buying it either.

Mykila Lackey was just as powerful a Legendary as he was, she wasn’t a Gryphon but was something just as rare; a true black Dragon. Just like him, his cousin had also learned early on that hiding what they were, were simply easier than fighting for every single shred of freedom. Neither of them had any desire to end up like the Phoenix; trapped in a gilded cage.

But unlike him she had build herself a very powerful pack in secret. Where he lived as a mundane, she lived in the shadows; using rumours and misdirection to mask herself. It was from these shadows that she manipulated events and people too suit her needs.

He turned back to glare at the still quiet Gate, that niggling little feeling still trying to crawl up his back. Sheppard sighed next to him, “Listen we need to give them a few more minutes.”

“A few more minutes could be too late.” The scientist snapped at the Prime leaning on the balcony railing.

“Too late for what?” John asked.

“This is Pegasus Colonel, too late could mean anything.” Rodney snarled.

The messy haired Colonel pushed away from the railing and turned to look at the man standing next to him. “What the hell is up with you, McKay? You have been pissy for the last two days.” He demanded.

Rodney gaped at him. “Pissy!” He all but shouted. “I am not pissy. Who uses a word like pissy anyway. I am quite certain that is not even a real word.”

“Of course it is a real word.” John drawled out slowly.

“Is not!”

“You know what I mean don’t you?” He asked. Rodney nodded reluctantly after a moment of thought. “Well then,” John happily replied, “it is a real word.”

Just as he was about to dispute that statement the Stargate activated.

“Off-world activation.” The calm voice of Chuck Campbell echoed through the command centre.

The final chevron locked and with the familiar splash the wormhole connected and stabilized. “Receiving SGA-6’s IDC.” He continued in that same almost irritating calm voice.

“Lower the shield.” Sheppard said as he moved to stand next to the stairs running down to the Gate room. He turned and grinned at Rodney who had moved to stand next to him. “See McKay nothing to worry about.”

Before the scientist could answer, a large tree branch flew through the gate and knocked one of the marines on guard duty off his feet.

“What the hell?” Colonel Sheppard demanded as he started down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom a very wet and bedraggled SGA-6 came stumbling through the gate.

“Close the gate!” Lieutenant Miller shouted the moment the last member of his team dived into the room.

“Medics to the gate room!” Rodney barked into his earpiece as he rushed down the stairs to join John.

In a split second Sheppard took in the four men. They were all soaking wet and freezing. Their lips blue and he could hear three of their hearts racing with adrenaline. The scent of blood and fear was overlaid with fresh relieve. All of them sported injuries of some kind. Two of the marines that made up SGA-6 were holding up an unconscious Captain Monroe the team leader of SGA-4. There was a bloody bandage around his head and his heartbeat was sluggish.

The young lieutenant who was the leader of SGA-6 was gently holding something the size of a small child wrapped in his jacket. He was shivering so hard that his teeth chattered.

“What happened?” John demanded as he grabbed the arm of one of the marines holding Monroe when he stumbled. “And where are the rest of SGA-4 and Doctors Kusanagi and Simpson?”

He carefully manoeuvred the tired man out of the way and took Monroe’s weight, only to relinquish it seconds later as Carson and the rest of his medical team rushed into the room and took control of the four injured men.

Lieutenant Miller tenderly placed the bundle he was holding onto one of the gurneys and slowly opened up the jacket. There warmly wrapped was a large black Caledonian crow, about twice the size of a standard crow.

“Alison!” Rodney exclaimed as he started to push his way through the group to reach the bed where the Shift lay. John grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could say or do anything that he would regret later.

Pulling the distraught man to the back of the room, the two of them watched the doctors and nurses settle the group before whisking them off to the infirmary.

“McKay! Calm down.” He ordered as Rodney tried to follow the group.

The legendary spun around his eyes blazing as he glared at the military commander of Atlantis.

Holding up a hand John sighed. “I know, but we are not going to figure out what happened if they are all unconscious or bleeding to death.”

That pulled Rodney up short. “Sorry.” He mumbled, not sounding at all contrite.

“It’s okay; you are worried about your people. I get that, but some of my guys are also out there.” Sheppard answered, as he started walking in the direction of the infirmary.

Rodney gritted his teeth and followed. That uneasy feeling in his gut sending chills up his spine.

They were joined at door to the infirmary by Elizabeth, Radek, Lorne, Teyla and Ronon.

“Does anyone know what happened?” Dr. Weir asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in the area that Carson had declared a waiting room.

“No Carson had dragged them all away before we could get any answers.” Rodney answered snidely.

“McKay.” Sheppard’s voice took on a warning tone.

Rodney glared at him before he threw himself into one of the chairs. He had managed to sit still for exactly two minutes before he stood up and started pacing.

They sat in silence for a quarter of an hour before Carson made an appearance.

“How are they?” Sheppard asked as he stood up.

“They’re bruised and battered and freezing, but they will live.” Carson answered with a relieved smile. “With the exception of Dr. Simpson they are all suffering from hypothermia, Captain Monroe is suffering from a rather severe concussion. Private Henderson has two broken ribs and some really nasty deep tissue bruises, while Smith has a cracked collarbone and a sprained ankle. Lieutenant Miller has broken most of the fingers on his right hand. All of them are also suffering from various cuts and bruises.”

Part of the tension bled out of the room as the group heard the news. No one was in danger of dying and broken bones would heal

“And Simpson?” Rodney asked.

“Ah, Alison the poor lass, has broken her left wing and sprained all the muscles in her right wing. I have consulted with Dr. Potter and we both agree that it would be better if she remained in her alternate for the moment. Luckily birds do heal a lot faster than humans, so it shouldn’t be too long before lass can get out of her feathers without aggravating her injuries.” He answered with a smile.

The colonel nodded and inched towards the door. “So doc can we talk to them to find out what happened and where the others are?” He asked.

“Aye lad, go ahead the young Lieutenant is waiting for you and darn near out of his mind with worry.” The doctor said with a nod.

The group moved as one pass Carson towards the bed he had motioned to.

“Sir!” Miller winced as he tried to salute. His entire hand was bandage.

“At ease, Lieutenant.” John said as he took in a place next to the bed. “Care to tell me what happened out there?”

“It was a nightmare Sir.” The young man shivered and pulled the blankets wrapped around him tighter with his uninjured hand. “We where an hour ahead of schedule and we decided to return a bit earlier since Alison said she had some simulation running that she wanted to finish herself. We were almost three quarters back from the outpost, when the meanest storm I have ever seen just blown up out of nowhere. One moment it slightly overcast with just a light breeze and a hint of a chill in the air and the next it is raining buckets of water and hail stones the size of basketballs. The wind was terrible; it was like getting caught up in the middle of a hurricane. We lost almost all visibility within seconds of the rain starting. We were too far away from the outpost so we decided to make a run for the gate.” He stopped and took a deep breath, before turning to look in the direction of the shielded isolation room were Dr. Simpson were being kept.

“We were only fifteen minutes away from the gate but after a half hour I realised that we were lost. Captain Monroe was already unconscious at that time. He got hit on the head by one of the hail stones. We lost Dr. Kusanagi and the rest of SGA-4 shortly after that when the river bank we were following gave way under them.” Miller coughed and shivered as he relived the memories. “We tried looking for them but we couldn’t see anything Sir. We really did try. Alison said she would try looking for them. I tried to stop her but she...” he coughed again. “We really need to get her a Ranger sir.” He said tiredly.

Sheppard laughed softly at that.

“I knew the moment she took to the sky that it had been a mistake, but by then it was already too late. She had barely made a few yards from the ground before she crashed down. It was a bad landing. I decided then that we needed to return to the city. I know leaving the others behind was wrong but Captain Monroe was unconscious all of my team injured and visibility was near zero.” He looked at Sheppard forlorn and worried. “I’m sorry sir.” He almost whispered.

John reached out and gentle squeezed the young marine’s shoulder. “You did the right thing Lieutenant.” He said calmly. “No get some rest; we’ll get the rest of our people back.”

Miller nodded. “Thank you sir.” He murmured wearily.

#############

“Forget it McKay!” Sheppard shouted at his friend as he finished tightening the last buckle on his tact vest.

“You can’t go out there alone!” Rodney shouted back; trying to pull his arm out of the death grip one of the marines had on it.

The messy haired soldier gritted his teeth, “I am not going alone McKay, I’m taking Ronon with me.”

The angry scientist finally managed to get his arm free. But it was only for a split second before the marine sergeant took hold of it again.

“Oh that makes everything all right then.” Rodney snarled anger neatly masking the paralyzing fear he was experiencing.

John shoulder the backpack packed with emergency supplies. “What the hell do you what me to do McKay?” he demanded. “You saw the malp readings. The winds are far too strong to take a jumper and something in the atmosphere is interfering with our technology. I am not taking a bunch of mundanes that will get lost within seconds of stepping through the gate. No offence sergeant.”

“None taken Sir.” The marine holding Rodney answered.

McKay turned and glared at the soldier holding him; and watched with a surprising amount of satisfaction as the blood drained out of the young man’s face. Turning back to Prime he looked over his friend’s shoulder to glare at his other team mate, who just shrugged.

Closing his eyes he slowly counted to ten, trying to get his anger and fear back under control. “At least take Lorne and Cadman with you then,” Holding up his free hand to forestall John from interrupting. “Hear me out, please.” He waited as the colonel seemed to think it over before nodding. “You have three people out there who are scared, cold and more than likely wounded. One who also just incidentally happens to be a Shift. The two of you alone are not going to be able to get them back here without help. If you take Lorne and Cadman you increase your chances of finding and getting them back quickly dramatically.”

Running his hand through his already messy hair, the Prime wondered why he got out of bed that morning. “They are bonded Rodney.”

Snorting the Legendary tilted his head to the side and looked at John like he was an idiot. “So what you are telling me Prime,” he stressed the title clearly, “is that if you where bonded you would not be going out there now?”

John struggled with the urge to beat his head against the wall and or strangle Rodney.

Staring at the Sheppard, McKay nodded. “I do believe I rest my case.” He said smugly.

“Fine McKay you win, but if they are not geared-up in the next five minutes I’m leaving without them.”

The words had hardly left his mouth before Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman walked in, already gear-up and each carrying an emergency backpack.

Giving both McKay and the two rangers a nasty glare Colonel Sheppard spun around and headed for the Gate-room without saying another word.

#############

Rodney was back to pacing the walkway that overlooked the Gate-room. He was anxious, irritated and scared. On top of that it felt like his skin was too small for his body. He had a very satisfying moment; right after John had left, reducing the marine who had restrained him to a terrified blubbering mass of jelly. But that satisfaction didn’t last long and he really couldn’t put too much into destroying the young marine, since he had only been following John’s orders.

He suddenly stopped dead. When exactly had Sheppard became John? He tried to think back over the last couple of months. He had always been attracted to the Prime, there was no denying that, but he was relatively sure that that was just a thing. Not to be taken serious, not even a crush.

Now however the thought of John out there, in a killer storm, had his blood running cold. He found himself more than once on the way to Elizabeth’s office to order her to open the gate and recall Sheppard.

And the itching burning feeling trapped just under his skin was not helping with his current emotional crisis.

“Ye can be damned glad that there are no Rangers currently on the city, because yer leaking emotions all over the place.”

With a strangled shout Rodney spun around. “Blast it Carson are you trying to kill me?” he demand.

“Nay lad, not in the least.” The doctor answered calmly.

McKay turned and leaned his back against the railing. “Why are you here?” he asked suddenly feeling tired.

Leaning on the balcony railing next to Rodney the Shift was quiet for a while before answering. “I’m here because I’m yer friend and I am worried about ye. That and Kate asked me to speak to ye. It seems that ye mentally scared another soldier for live.”

Snorting Rodney tipped his head back and closed his eyes, trying to find a hint of calmness. “Oh please, if they break that easily then they don’t belong here on Atlantis.”

“I thought ye promised the Colonel that you wouldn’t torture his soldiers anymore?”

“It’s his own fault. He shouldn’t have ordered him to restrain me.” He ground out furiously losing that precious shard of calm he had managed to find earlier.

Beckett watched his friend before resting a hand on his shoulder. “Rodney what’s wrong? You have been more irritable than normal lately. Your scientists are all tip-toeing around, shell shocked and terrified and the marines are going out of their way to avoid you.”

McKay scrubbed his face with one hand and with a sigh let his broad shoulders slump down. “I don’t know Carson. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m tired, irritated, angry and I feel like I need to crawl out of my own skin. I can’t sleep at night no matter what and I just don’t know.” The last came out sort of broken.

Carson considered what he heard for a moment, “When was the last time you spent time in your feathers?” he asked with thoughtful curiosity.

The Gryphon stopped to think about the question. “Mmm the last time was,” he stopped again running mentally through the weeks, “the night before that bomb scare, where it turned out that Caldwell was a Gould.”

Grabbing his friends shoulder he spun him around so that they where face to face. “Are ye daft man?!” he demanded shocked. “That was weeks ago! You know you need to spend time regularly in your alternate!”

“Please Carson can you shout that a little harder?” Rodney asked sarcastically.

The scot had the decency to blush. “Sorry lad, but what were you thinking?”

He waved a hand in the air as if that would explain everything. “I didn’t do it on purpose. It’s just that I never get the time. Every time I turn around I am tripping over Colonel Prime. And seriously what is up with John lately. He is worse than a puppy with abandonment issues. I can’t even go to the loo without him following or checking up on me. He is just always there.” He finished desponded

Carson hummed and then cleared his throat. “So what you are saying is; you will be happier if the Colonel left you alone? Maybe if he got a bond-mate you would feel more comfortable around him?” he asked curiously.

“No!” Rodney paled at the thought of John belonging to someone else. He was his damn it. He groaned. God he was just so screwed.

Raising an eyebrow knowingly the hound shook his head. “Maybe you should trust the man Rodney.”

“What are you talking about, Carson? I do trust John, Sheppard.” Crap, he needed to stop doing that.

“Then tell him the truth, lad.”

McKay pulled away from Beckett feeling cold all over. “I can’t... you... no...” he stuttered and started to hyperventilate.

Grabbing his arm again Carson suppressed a sigh. “Breath slowly.”

Rodney shook his head and struggled to get his breathing under control.

Closing his eyes for a moment Carson wondered if anyone would blame him if he smacked his friend on the head a few times and if that would help cure some of his issues. Opening them again he looked at the still mildly panicking man next to him. “Go get some sleep Rodney, I’ll have them call you the moment we hear anything.”

“No I can’t. I have to be here.” The answer came with a shake of a head.

Beckett felt like arguing, but he knew he would only waste his breath. Rodney was annoyingly stubborn when he put his mind to something. It was a trait that had saved all their lives on numerous occasions, but it did made dealing with the man, a tad bit difficult at times.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see who or what it was. It was David Parrish standing at beginning of the walkway staring at the gate with shuttered eyes. Carson sighed softly. Well it would seemed that Rodney had earned a reprieve on this conversation, since he had no desire to say anything that might be accidently overheard and outed Rodney before he was ready. Hopefully that would be after he had gotten his head out of his arse and bonded with Sheppard.

“Come on at least we can get some coffee.” He said as he gently tugged on his friend’s arm. “David join us, we are going to get some coffee.” He said as the two of them passed the other Shift.

The botanist hesitated a moment before nodding to himself. He looked at McKay as he joined them and frowned. The man looked worn down and just a little bit ill. He wondered what was up. He had seen the head scientist talking to the doctor and the conversation had looked tense. He made a mental note to ask Evan if something had happened between McKay and the Prime. The doctor had not been himself lately and had been edgy whenever the Prime was around, which these days meant all the time.

They had just reached the hallway that led to the transporter when the claxon sounded.

“Unscheduled off world activation!” Chuck called out. The wormhole connected and the shield came on. Everyone stood still and waited. “Receiving Colonel Sheppard’s IDC.” The Canadian called out.

“Lower the shield!” Rodney barked as he ran down the stairs towards the gate.

“Medics to the Gate-room.” Carson ordered only a fraction of a second behind him. He was halfway towards the gate when it hit him. He crumbled to the ground and struggled to breath. “Biro, get up here.” He gasped into his radio, “You need to take the lead. I... I need to help Laura.” He didn’t bother to listen to her response, focusing instead on what he was getting from the bond.

Miko Kusanagi was the first one through the gate. The sleek Japanese River Otter limping and making sounds of distress. Following on her heals was Lorne and Cadman, carrying a stretcher holding one of the missing members of SGA-4 between them.

It was a heart stopping ten minutes before Sheppard and Dex stepped through the gate holding the last SGA-4 member between them.

Carson got up and pulled Laura away the moment two of the nurses had removed the stretcher out of her hands. She turned and clung to him in a desperate hug, when one of the nurses made to reach for her she growled at her. Carson rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand while he gestured for everyone to back away. The female ranger tucked her head under his chin and shivered. She was freezing and exhaustion steeling away her control of her senses. He could feel that she was on the brink of a sensory overload blowout. He wrapped the tightest mental shield he could around her, before taking stock of the room.

Biro had the two injured marines and the one injured Shift well in hand. Parrish was doing the same thing for his ranger that Carson was. He turned his attention back to his mate and got lost in the process of stabilizing her senses.

He had no idea how long he was gone but the sounds of arguing pulled him slowly out of Laura’s mind.

“No, forget it Biro. The last place they need to be right now is in the infirmary.” The voice was unmistakeably Rodney. “No, no and again no. Fuck no; I am taking Sheppard back to his quarters. They are a hell better shielded than the infirmary and Teyla will take Dex to his. Both of us know how to handle a ranger in a fragile state and we are team.” The rest went unspoken but not unheard. John and Ronon trusted their team with their lives, and as such would be far safer in their current state with them, than they would be in the infirmary.

“Biro leave it be lass, you know he is right.” The Doctor spoke up. Turning his head to look at his friend he felt a moment of intense sadness. Nobody would fight Rodney’s right if they knew what he was, and by the haunted look on his face he could see that the Gryphon was thinking the same thing.

Biro huffed and turned back to the gurney on which a bedraggled Miko huddled under a stack of blankets, only her face visible. She must have changed back to her human form at one point.

Carson nodded at Rodney and Teyla before slowly heading out of the gate-room towards his and Laura’s apartment; all the while the strawberry-blond woman still had a death grip on him.

#############

Rodney felt like screaming and never stopping and he only had himself to blame. He looked at the dripping wet Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard who was standing in the middle of the soldier’s bathroom. He wasn’t quite in a zone out but he also wasn’t all that much aware of what was going on around him. The symptoms of a stress/exhaustion induced sensory blowout were easy to spot. The fact that he was so tired that he could barely stand up, but still managed to control his senses was just mind-blowingly amazing.

Steeling himself McKay moved towards the wet Ranger. “Come on Colonel. We need to get you out of these wet clothes.” For a moment it appeared as if John hadn’t heard him. Then slowly he nodded.

Folding his arms across his chest the scientist waited and waited and waited. “Oh for crying out loud.” He snarled before moving in and started stripping his friend out of clothes. He had to use every ounce of his not inconsiderable amount of willpower not to think about what he was doing. Once the Prime was naked Rodney stripped off his clothes as well and gently pushed the tired man into the shower.

Turning the water up as hot as he could stand he lathered up some soap and slowly started to wash away the dirt and grime. Slowly the shivering stopped. As he dropped down to his knees to wash John’s feet he ended up in a position he had fantasized about before, but now all he could do was mentally cursed himself; for the torture he was putting himself through.

Getting to his feet with a grunt he was suddenly enveloped in an embraced that could only be described as octopus like. John nuzzled his neck before licking a long stripe up his throat.

“Warm.” The Prime breathed in contentment.

Seriously, like his life wasn’t complicated enough. He didn’t need to know how good a naked, wet, pliant John felt against his wet body. There was no justice in the world, absolutely none.

“Come on Colonel, we need to dry you of and get you into your nice warm bed.” Rodney said as he tried to move out of the shower. The water had shut down a second before and he needed to get them both dry and dressed, before he forgot his morals and took advantage of his friend, because God knew he was only human.

“Warm.” The other man reiterated.

Finally getting his hands on a towel McKay swallowed. “Yes, but your bed will be warmer.” Towelling them both dry he dressed quickly before he pulled John after him into the bedroom and over to the bed. Leaving the colonel sitting on the bed he tore open the drawers of the closet to find some suitable sleepwear.

He managed to get the other man dressed and into the bed under the covers, with a minimal amount of fuss.

He moved away after tucking the blankets around the now drowsy Ranger. “Stay, please.” John begged as he grabbed Rodney’s arm.

Rodney stared into the sleep clouded eyes and felt his resistance crumble. Staying would be a mistake, but for the live of him he couldn’t come up with one reason why he should leave. So he crawled into the bed and wrapped around John’s slender body. He pressed his face into the back of Sheppard’s neck and refused to acknowledged how good and right it felt.

He dozed for a while, not completely surrendering to sleep, but not wholly awake. When he was certain that John was in deep sleep he slowly and silently slipped from the bed. Pulling on his shoes he turned back and looked at the peacefully sleeping man. Reaching out he tenderly touch one cheek. For once all his barriers where down and his emotions played across his face, not the common superficial ones, but the deep ones he always hides behind a shield of sarcasm and ego. “Damn it John, what are you doing to me?” he whispered. “You make me want things that are too dangerous for both of us to have.” He sighed and carefully tucked away those feeling, before pulling on the mask of Dr. Rodney McKay egotistical asshole and sarcastic genius and headed out the door and to his lab. He still had work to do and if he tried hard enough he could forget for a little while about the man that he was falling for.


	9. Chapter 9

“Tell me about John Sheppard.”

Steven Caldwell shifted in his chair and tried in vain not to look intimidated. Clearing his throat he carefully considered his words. “John Sheppard is a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, with 17 years of service experiences.” He stopped unsure how to continue further.

The woman seated across from him raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

Steven swallowed nervously. “I believe that you have received a copy of his uncensored service record?” he asked apprehensively.

The woman only nodded and waved a manicured hand to show him to continue.

“Right then,” he muttered softly to himself. He really wished he could figure out how he always ended up in these situations. “He is a very talented officer and he gained a lot of experience when he served in Afghanistan. He was transferred to McMurdo in 2003. In 2004 he transported General Jack O’Neill to the Ancient Outpost where it was discovered that he had the ATA Gene. He was strongly encouraged to join the expedition by General O’Neill.” He stopped when the woman held up a hand.

The woman hummed softly as she open the folder in front of her and skimmed through the pages. Caldwell took a moment to study the woman seated across from him. She was in her early thirties. She had alabaster white skin and hair so black that it almost appeared blue in certain light. Her hair was pinned up in an elaborate French-knot with jewelled pins that sparkled every time she moved her head. Her eyes were ice blue and reminded him of the frozen wastes of the arctic. She was expensively dressed and exuded an aura of power.

“Tell me about his black mark.” She said softly. He got the impression that she never raised her voice, but then again he could not see her ever needing to shout. Obedience to her was guaranteed.

“He got his black mark in Afghanistan, when he disobeyed orders and tried to safe a group of service men who had gotten captured by insurgent forces.”

Leaning back in her chair the black haired woman stared at him. “I take it that was the reason that he was sent to McMurdo?” she asked coldly.

Steven swallowed again and nodded. “Yes, if it was not for that he would be a full Bird Colonel by now.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed before paging through the folder in front of her again. “Continue.”

The bald colonel nodded. “He has a laid-back easy going personality that makes him very popular with both the military and civilian personnel on Atlantis. Despite his personality he is a very capable leader. He is very good under pressure, an excellent marksman and probably one of the best pilots ever.”

“You wanted his job?” the question sounded so innocent but at the same time was fraught with danger no matter what his answer was.

“I wanted him.” Steven answered honestly; lying to this woman was a very bad idea. “He is what every Shift dreams about when it comes to a Ranger.”

She raised an eyebrow again and Caldwell felt compelled to explain.

“He is powerful and so comfortable in his senses that it is hard to resist him. He is charismatic and humble and smart and he pulls Shifts and Mundanes alike to him. Yet he has never given any indication that he is interested in bonding.” He said.

The woman nodded. “Thank you Colonel Caldwell that will be all.” The dismissal was clear.

Caldwell stood and bowed to the woman before leaving the well appointed sitting room.

The woman leaned back in her chair and looked at the photograph of Colonel Sheppard that was in the folder. Gently tapping a nail on the picture she sighed with admiration. He really was rather handsome.

“Jake, please ask Jenny to join me.” She said softly as she closed the folder and leaned back into her chair. She decided that the soft patter of the rain against the window was a good accompaniment to her mood.

It was almost half an hour later when a soft knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. “Come in!” she called.

“You wanted to see me?” the blond haired woman standing in the door asked hesitantly.

Sitting up straighter the dark hair woman nodded. “Jenny, yes come in.” She said with a smile.

Jenny entered the room and took the seat that was pointed at. “What can I do for you?” she asked when she had made herself comfortable.

The older woman was quiet for a while before she sighed. “I would like to ask a favour of you, but please, feel free to turn me down because it is a big one, and I would understand if you don’t feel that you can do it.”

Jenny nodded.

“I want you to go to Atlantis.” it was said softly.

Leaning back in her chair Jenny took a deep breath. “May I ask why you want me to go?” She queried, she was not going to say no because, well, Atlantis. But she was not going to say yes before she got all the details also.

“I need someone I trust to take a look at Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard; he is a Prime Ranger and the military commander of Atlantis.” She leaned forward and handed Jenny the folder that she had been reading.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at that and took the folder. She whistled softly when she opened it and took a look at the photo. “Wow he’s gorgeous.” She breathed in admiration.

“He is off limits!” The older woman snapped.

Raising her eyes, the blond looked at the woman sitting across from her in surprise. “So you want me to go to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy and take a look at this John Sheppard?” she asked.

The other woman nodded.

“May I ask why?”

“No you may not.” The reply came.

“What do you want me to focus on specifically?” Jenny tried again. When no reply came she sighed in clear frustration. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what to look for.” She said with a voice lightly stained with aggravation.

The other woman seemed to consider this before she nodded. “Someone who is very important to me, is on Atlantis and I want to know if John Sheppard can be trusted enough to take care of him.”

The picture suddenly became clear to Jenny. “Very well then, I shall go to Atlantis, but what about the council?”

“That has already been taken care of; you leave in three days time. The SGC will contact you with your contract in the next twenty-four hours.”

Jenny stood and bowed to the woman who was still seated. “Well I guess that I should get started with my packing.” She said as she turned to leave the room.

“Jenny,” the voice was soft but it stopped the blond in her tracks. “Thank you.”

She smiled as she opened the door. “It is my pleasure Legendary.”

When the door closed behind the young woman the black haired woman leaned back in her chair and felt herself relax for the first time in months.

“He is going to be pissed at you.” A man said entering the room from a door hidden behind some curtains.

“He can be as pissed as he wants to be.” She snapped as she turned to look at the tall Asian man who had entered the room, “I am doing this for his own good.”

The man merely raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. You know I am right.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Settling on the arm of the chair the woman was seated in he ran a finger down her cheek, “Why Sheppard?” he asked as she melted into his touch.

“Because for the whole week that he was here, it was Sheppard this and Sheppard that. He is completely infatuated with him even if he isn’t aware of it.”

“Infatuation isn’t enough love.” He whispered against her lips as he pulled her up for a kiss.

Breaking the kiss she leaned her head against his shoulder. “No it’s not, but it is a good place to start.”

The Prime chuckled. “He is going to be so pissed at you.” He stated again.


	10. Chapter 10

Major Lorne watched as Colonel Sheppard slammed his sparring partner onto gym floor; slightly harder than strictly necessary. It was the fourth one to go down that morning. The Ranger shared a glance with Prime Ronon Dex who was standing on the other side of the gym and shook his head. The colonel had been in a less than pleasant mood for three days now. Ever since the killer-storm planet to be precise. He sighed and started to pull off his top and moved to take the marine’s place. Looking down at the breathless mundane he shook his head again. “Prime?” he asked as he moved into a defensive stance.

Sheppard look down at man lying between him and Lorne, before he nodded. “Ranger,” he answered with a feral grin.

The solder lying on the padded floor groaned as he rolled to his feet and hurried to get out of the way.

Both Lorne and Sheppard snorted at that and slowly started to circle each other. It was always the same old story. With every new batch of marines that they got it was the same thing. The marines would look at them and only see a pair of Air-Force officers and would completely forget about the fact that they were Rangers. It usually took only a couple of weeks and few training sessions before the new ones realised that there was a very good reason why Sheppard was the commanding officer of Atlantis.

Lorne was also aware that the old and permanent military staff did nothing to inform the newcomers of certain facts. It had taken him awhile, but he did figure it out in the end. The reason for this policy of non-informing was rather funny and at the same time terrifying. There was a new book opened with the arrival of new personnel, on how long each of them would last before they got their ass kicked by either, the Colonel, Ronon, Teyla or himself. There also was a second book on how long they would last before they pissed of the science department and earned the wrath of McKay.

Looking at his commanding officer Evan realised that taking the place as his sparring partner might not have been the brightest idea. The other man looked slightly distracted and more than a little bit ticked off. He mentally sighed as he came to the conclusion that he was going to come out of this session with a rather large amount of new bruises. He personally didn’t mind the occasional bruise, but David on the other hand... The last time he came home after a sparring match with an angry Sheppard, David had taken one look at him and had stormed off, and had a very public tantrum in front of Sheppard over the mistreatment of his mate.

“So am I going to get shouted at by your Shift again?” Sheppard asked quietly as the two slowly circled each other, looking for an opening to throw the first punch.

Evan winced and blushed, “That depends Sir.” He muttered softly.

Hearing the major’s reply John grinned. At the sight of the grin all the marines in the room took a step backwards and shifted nervously into a loose circle around the two men. The grin was all teeth and feral promise of a vicious fight.

“What, another one! I swear if one more marine show up in my infirmary to be treated today for accidental sparring injuries I am having you visit Dr. Heightmeier, Colonel!” Carson ranted from the infirmary.

Evan lifted an eyebrow and John merely snorted. Carson wouldn’t dare. He has been threatening to make John go see Kate for the last two days now and John has been ignoring him for just as long. He shook his head as he continued to listen to the doctor rant. He listened long enough to ensure that none of the marines that he had send to the doctor where really injured. He may have been in a bad mood but he would never knowingly injure any of his men. The most serious injury was a bruised ankle that would be fine in a day or two.

“Wow, who pissed in his wheeties?” Evan muttered as he to listen to the good doctor rant.

“You think this is bad? You should have heard him this morning.” The colonel answered as he faked a jab to Lorne’s head only to kick his feet out from under him. But unlike the unlucky marine who had the wind knocked out off him by the same move, Lorne was back on his feet in seconds and grinning at his sparring partner.

“So, I take it he was a bit upset about Cadman’s mission?” He asked as he right-kicked Sheppard in his side.

John snorted and grabbed the major’s foot and twisted it forcing the ranger to spin away from him. “Yeah, you could say that.” He answered.

Pulling his hearing away from the infirmary, John focused it again on the reason for his bad mood. Rodney McKay was in his lab busy having an argument with Zelenka about who would oversee Simpson’s work while she was laid up with a broken wing. Listening to the two’s friendly bickering, he ground his teeth and kicked at the major maybe just a tad harder than necessary. Rodney had been ignoring him for days now. And it was really pissing him off.

He easily evaded Lorne’s punch and threw one that connected perfectly in return. The avoidance had started the morning after his return with the other Rangers from the storm tossed planet. He clearly remembered going to sleep with Rodney warmly curled around him, but he had woken up cold and alone. That had left him miserable but not angry. No, the anger had come later when he realised that the Legendary was avoiding him.

The two fighters circled each other trading punches and kicks in a beautiful and violent dance.

Sheppard ground his teeth and kicked at Lorne only remembering in the last fraction of a second to pull the kick. He didn’t get Rodney, he knew the man was attracted to him, he could smell his arousal when he was around him. And thinking back to the shower they had shared, he had tasted it as well. He had tasted the sheer amount of want on his skin. He had thought that he had made a breakthrough in their relationship when Rodney had crawled into bed with him. But that was before the whole avoidance thing. Now it seemed that the man couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him, and he knew for a fact that, that wasn’t true. He could smell him, he could hear how his heartbeat would pick up and see how he would lean in his direction before he caught himself.

He braced himself as he took Lorne’s kick to the chest. Grabbing the extended foot, he twisted and send the Ranger sprawling to the ground. “Rodney, can I talk to you for a moment” he listened as Dr Brown entered McKay’s lab; he could hear the shy smile in her voice. He saw Lorne get up from the floor, he was favouring his left foot somewhat.

Lorne circled to the right carefully watching him. “Of course Dr. Brown, what can I do for you?” John ground his teeth as he heard the politeness in McKay’s voice. “Well I know that you have been very busy and our last date had been, well under a bit of strange circumstances, but I was wondering. That is to say if you are interested. If you would like to have dinner with me tonight?” She said in a rush of nervousness. John was so shocked that he completely missed seeing the punch that Lorne threw and took it full in the face.

He stumbled backwards and growled. The atmosphere in the room changed in an instance. The marines who had been watching the fight stiffened and moved further back. Ronon who had been leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face straightened and moved towards the sparring ring.

There was along moment of silence and then. “I would love to Katie. Say eight o’clock in the mess?” Rodney asked. John didn’t listen to what Dr. Brown’s reply was but instead moved with deadly precision and speed. It happened so fast that most of the marines weren’t even aware of what had happed before it was over for several seconds.

Lorne winced as he breathed from his position on his back on the gym floor. He shook his head trying to clear the ringing in his ears. “I yield.” He gasped out.

The Prime took a step backwards and glared at everyone in the room. “Training is over, hit the showers and report for duty.” He barked before turning and stalking out of the room.

Silence hanged in the air as the marines first looked at each other before looking at their XO who was still on the floor gasping for breath. “You heard the Colonel.” Lorne snapped as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. It was almost comical how quickly the room cleared after that.

Turning to look at Ronon who was staring at the doorway through which Sheppard had left, he raised an eyebrow and asked bewildered, “What the hell was that?”

Shaking his head the big Satedan Prime left the room; heading in the same direction that Sheppard had taken.

“Great,” Lorne muttered as he slowly got to his feet. Wincing as he stood up straight he sighed, David was going to be so upset with him.

#############

“What are ye thinking lad!” Carson demanded, as he stared at the man sitting across from him.

McKay folded his arms over his chest and glared sullenly at the doctor. “I don’t understand why you are making such a big deal out of this.” He huffed.

Dropping down into his chair, Carson could only shake his head. “Because it is a big deal you daft bugger.” He answered in exasperation, “What do you think the Colonel is going to say or do when he finds out about this.”

“I don’t see how any of this, has got anything to do with him.” Rodney retorted angrily.

Not for the first time since he had gotten to know the Gryphon, had Carson Beckett had the urge to hit him over the head with a blunt object. “For a genius ye can be such a fucking idiot!” Carson shouted out as he threw his hands in the air. “You are in love with him. Not even you can be so blind as not to see it.”

Rodney stared at his friend before he crumbled into himself. “Please Carson don’t make this harder than it all ready is.” He pleaded.

“I am not the one making this difficult, my friend, that would be all yer own doing.” Sighing he leaned back in his chair. He really wished Laura was back from her mission already. The nerve of the Prime sending out his mate so soon after such an ordeal was grating and more than a little irritating. “Why don’t you give the man a chance Rodney?” he asked softly.

“A chance at what Carson? A chance to get to know the real me?” The man’s voice was dry and sarcastic. “What do you think his reaction is going to be when he finds out what I am?” he demanded. Pushing out of his chair, he started to pace the length of the small sitting room.

Watching the pacing man with thoughtful eyes Carson wonder for what was probable the thousand’s time, what had happened in Rodney’s past to make him this paranoid and terrified. “Why do you assume that it would be a bad thing for John to know?”

“Because...” Rodney started only to trail of unfinished. His eyes unfocused as he stared off into space, reliving something out of his past. Coming back to the present from whatever memory haunted him he shook his head. “Trust me on this Carson, anyone knowing about me can only lead to trouble.” He said so softly that the hound had to strain to hear him.

“The Colonel is not a bad man Rodney. I can’t believe for one second that he would harm you, or betray your trust.” The doctor said after mulling over the Rodney’s response.

“It’s... it’s just better for all involved if the two of us only stay friends. I can’t afford to get involve with a Ranger, especially a Prime like John Sheppard.” The exhaustion in his voice cut Carson’s heart.

“Oh, my friend.” Closing his eyes he wondered if Rodney would ever allow himself to find peace and happiness. “What about Dr. Brown?”

Turning away from the window he had stopped in front McKay turned to look at Beckett. “What about Katie?”

“You are going to start dating her, Rodney. You are going to start dating a woman that you don’t love, that has no way of ever giving you the mental connection you need. Do you really think that it is fair to her?” The question was softly asked, but the accusation in it was so clear.

“I could love her.” Rodney said desperately, “I could be happy with her.”

Raising his head Carson stared at the ceiling, absently taking note that in Atlantis even the ceilings was a work of art. Listening to the desperation in Rodney’s voice he wondered who the scientist was trying to convince, Carson or himself.

“No you can’t and no you won’t. If you are not going to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself.” He sat there staring at the ceiling for a long while before he heard the door open and close. Raising his head he turned and looked at the now empty room, whishing with his whole being that his mate was here right now. “Oh my friend, don’t you realise that this is only going to lead to more sorrow for you?” he asked the empty room and like expected he got no answer.


	11. Chapter 11

“We’ve got a problem.”

Teyla sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and turning to look at the dreadlocked man standing at the entrance of the puddle jumper.

“Greetings, Ronon” she said mildly as she picked up her bag and stood up from her seat. Nodding at the marine who had piloted the jumper she left the ship. Without a word Ronon fell into step beside her. They walked together in silence towards her room, stopping every now and then when someone greeted Teyla.

Entering her room, Teyla placed her bag on the bed and moved to open the curtains allowing sunlight to flood the room. Turning back to look at the man who was standing just inside the closed door of her quarters she cocked an eyebrow and calmly asked, “What has John done now?”

“Besides breaking four marines and kicking Lorne’s ass, nothing, he isn’t the problem.” The Satedan said as he moved deeper into the room. He felt more comfortable around her than he did any other mundane. Although calling Teyla a mundane was misleading. It was true that she was neither Ranger nor Shift, but on Sateda she would have been called a Sangé, a mystic, one who walked the shadows and kept the hearts of their people. He had been surprised to discover that the earthlings did not have anything like the Sangé. Because of that, they were unaware of the Athosian woman's true position among her people. They assumed that she was only their leader, but Ronon knew there was so much more to it than that.

Making himself comfortable on the couch; he looked back at her. “The problem is McKay.”

Settling on the couch next to the Satedan Prime, Teyla looked thoughtful. “What has Rodney done?” she asked carefully.

Ronon knew that McKay had secrets. He also knew that Teyla was possibly the only person that was aware of what some of those secrets were. And she would never do anything to betray or reveal what the scientist had confided in her. Of all the mundanes in the city, McKay was the hardest to pin down; the hardest to figure out; and he had to admit that sometimes that made dealing with the man difficult. “He made a date with that woman from the botany department for tonight.”

Teyla frowned, “You mean Doctor Brown?”

The Prime nodded, the metal charms in his dreadlocks clinking softly.

“Why would that be a problem?” she asked cautiously.

His mouth dropped open as he gaped at her. She merely looked at him serenely with eyes that were filled with wisdom. For a moment she reminded him of the mystic that had been his teacher in school. He closed his mouth as soon as he realised that gaping at her was not all that dignified. “It is a problem because Sheppard heard it” he rumbled.

“So the problem is John?” Teyla asked knowingly.

He fought the urge to grind his teeth. Teyla was a good friend, probably one of the best he ever had, but when she took on that tone it could get really irritating. She had that 'I am a woman and therefore I know what is best for you and you know I am right' tone that had been directed at all three male members of SGA-1 at some point.

“Sheppard is beyond furious.” Ronon stated as he leaned back into the seat.

“Has John confronted Rodney about his date?”

“No, he just nearly killed Lorne and then stormed off. That was four hours ago” the Satedan replied.

“Oh dear, Dr. Parrish is not going to take that well" the coffee skinned woman said with a sigh. “What had John done since he found out?"

“He locked himself in his office; presumably he is doing paper work.”

“But?” Teyla prompted.

“He has that white-noise generator that McKay made for him on. So I really can’t say what he is doing in there.”

Teyla stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out over the city, she let her thoughts drift, trying to come up with a solution to the current situation. She had been aware of the Colonel’s feeling towards Rodney for a while now. However, just as she was aware of McKay’s feelings towards John, she was also aware of other truths about Rodney; about the shadows that lurked in his past. Turning back to the tall man sitting on her couch she reached a decision. “I will talk to Rodney, but I feel that we cannot interfere in his life. If he truly wants to date Dr. Brown, then we as his team and his friends, have to support him in that.”

“But Sheppard” Ronon started.

“Ronon” Teyla said in a voice that commanded attention, it reminded the Prime yet again that she had been the leader of her people for many years. “Let me talk to Rodney first. You will keep an eye on John and prevent him from doing anything stupid" she calmly ordered. “I will also speak to Dr. Parrish and try to smooth things over with him. The last thing we need is for him to confront the Colonel right now.”

“McKay is being stupid.” He grumbled as he rose and moved towards the door.

“That may be" the woman agreed. “But we are his friends and we need to support him in his choices.”

“Even if they are mistakes?” Ronon demanded.

“Ronon, I agree that Rodney dating Dr. Brown is probably not the best idea. I also agree that he and John would be very good together, but we can’t force Rodney into a relationship. That will cause more harm than good. And it will more than likely drive him away from us.” Her voice was reasonable and diplomatic; it was the same voice she used on a mission when she thought that the person she was dealing with was being irrational and childish.

He looked her over. “You know something” he stated.

“Please do not ask me to break a confidence.” Teyla stated sadly.

He shook his head. Ronon would never ask a Sangé to break a trust that has been placed in them. It went against everything he had ever been taught. “I won’t. Just one question?” he asked as the door opened for him.

“You may ask, but I cannot say whether I will answer.” The reply came.

“Was it someone here?” He asked softly, menace creeping into his voice.

Teyla smiled ruefully, it was sometimes so easy to forget how smart Ronon really was. “No, not anyone here and that is all I can say.”

“Good.” Was all he said as he swept out of her room, hopefully to go and keep their team leader out of trouble.

#############

John Sheppard sat at SGA-1’s usual table in the mess hall glaring at the other two members of their team. McKay’s place was conspicuously empty. His temper had not noticeably improved since that morning. In fact it had grown worse. He jerked his head up as he heard Rodney greet Katie Brown. Glaring at the door of the room he waited for them to enter, the whole time growling softly under his breath. Teyla and Ronon exchanged worried glances, but he ignored them.

Entering the room, Rodney was excitably explaining an experiment that he and Radek had run that morning to the red-haired woman at his side. His hands were flying as he went into the implications their new findings could have. He talked all the way through getting their meal til sitting down at a small table next to one of the windows that overlooked the ocean.

Katie made some reply and Rodney smiled at her. One reason that John didn’t get up and storm over to drag the little skank away from what was his, was that the smile didn’t reach McKay’s eyes. The look in his eyes was tired and sad and maybe just a little bit broken. The second reason was the moment Rodney had entered the room Ronon had clamped a hand over his wrist, holding him in place.

He let all the other odours in the room filter out as he honed in on Rodney’s smell. McKay's scent pile was laced with exhaustion, worry and a faint trace of fear. The growling subsided a bit, when John could smell no arousal, no interests.

He shook his head. John didn’t get it; why was McKay spending time with this woman instead of him? He knew that the Gryphon was attracted to him. He also knew that it was more than just physical. They cared about each other. How many times had he woken up in the infirmary to find the scientist sitting next to his bed?

Taking another deep breath, he stopped growling and sat up straighter. The fear he could smell was faint, but it was there nonetheless. Was McKay scared of him? Did he do something that scared the Legendary away? He tried to think back over the last few days. He couldn’t think of anything. He had in fact done his best to appear as non-threatening as possible. He tried to remember that night when he had gotten back from the rescue mission. It was a bit of a blur; had he moved too fast, had he done something that made Rodney uncomfortable or heaven help him had he actually done something that had hurt McKay? He couldn’t think of anything and McKay hadn’t smelt of fear when he had climbed into bed with him.

Katie laughed and leaned forward to rest a hand on Rodney’s arm. Okay that was it. He half snarled and started to rise, before being pulled back to his senses by the hand that tightened painfully on his wrist. He had been so focused on Rodney that he had completely forgotten about Ronon and Teyla. He sank down into his chair again, feeling bewildered. This had never happened to him before. He had never focused so much on anything that he had lost awareness of his surroundings. He looked at Teyla and saw the worry in her eyes.

“I think maybe, I need to be not here, right now.” He said slowly, hoping he made sense.

Teyla looked over to where Rodney and Katie sat and nodded. “Yes, that might be for the best.”

He slowly stood up and looked down at his tray, before looking up at Teyla again.

“Go, John, I’ve got this.” She answered the unspoken question.

Mercifully he made it out of the mess hall and to his quarters without running into anyone. He leaned against the closed doors and mentally asked Atlantis to raise the shielding around his rooms to the highest level possible and to turn on the white noise shielding. As the mental and sensory pressure dropped away with the increase of the shields, he pushed away from the door and stumbled over to his bed. Sitting down he dropped his head to his hands and took a deep breath. He sat like that for almost an hour, as he struggled to calm his mind and refocus and centre his thoughts.

Slowly coming out of the meditative state, he took another deep breath, this one far calmer than the one before. He checked his shielding and nodded to himself when he found it back to its normal strength and flexibility. Getting up, John decided that he needed a shower. He stripped off his clothes as he moved to the bathroom.

Standing in the shower, water beating down on him, he finally let go of the last of his rage and yes, he would admit it if only to himself, jealousy. With the return of calmness also came the ability to think clearly again. He winced as he realised how close he came to exposing Rodney’s secret. He would need to be far more careful in the future.

Turning off the shower he dried himself off and got dressed.

Okay, so McKay dating Dr. Brown complicated matters, but not insurmountably so. John was far smarter than he let on and he was a very good strategist. The faint beginnings of a plan started to form in his mind.

Sitting down at his desk he switched on his laptop and pulled up his schedule. They had a command-staff meeting tomorrow morning and he was scheduled to spend the afternoon playing light-switch for McKay. The day after was Friday, and he had war-games planned for the weekend.

First things first, he needed the Legendary to become comfortable around him again. The best way to do that would be to remind him of their friendship. He needed to get back to where he was the one Rodney turned to if he needed help.

So team movie night on Monday and he would get Ronon to talk McKay into hosting it. They also needed to start having team lunches again, every day. If he spent more time with Rodney in a work environment, the scientist couldn’t back out easily. Looking back over his schedule he made a note and sent McKay an e-mail reminding him that he had target practise with John at 10:00 Tuesday morning AST.

As for the matter of Doctor Katie Brown, he had a few ideas on how to get rid of her. The trick would be into convincing her and everyone else that she was not interested in Rodney without implicating himself in the process. But it would take longer and far more careful manipulation than anything he had done in a long time. So for now he would take a step back and appear to support Rodney in his relationship with the botanist.

Leaning back in his chair he smiled. The smile was predatory and more than a little bit possessive. He would not lose his cool again, he was a Prime after all and more than capable of getting what he wanted. Closing the laptop he stood up and stretched himself leisurely.

The hunt was on.


	12. Chapter 12

Rodney wrapped his hands around the big mug in front of him and deeply breathed in the soothing aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He kept his eyes closed as he raised the cup and took a big gulp of the hot liquid, groaning in pleasure. The coffee was the only thing that made these early morning command-staff meetings bearable. Elizabeth always made sure that they had the good coffee for these meetings.

His nose twitched. Rodney smelled chocolate muffins, freshly baked chocolate muffins. He slowly turned his head in the direction that the smell was coming from. He sniffed again, yip definitely fresh chocolate muffins. He slowly opened first one eye and then the other. There, floating in front of him, was a plate with three muffins. They were so fresh that steam was still slowly rising from them.

“Hey buddy, want one?” A familiar voice drew his attention away from the floating muffins.

He lifted his head further up and saw John standing next to him, holding the plate of muffins. The Prime waved the plate gently in front of him and smiled. Rodney reached out and grabbed one, biting into it he groaned again.

“Oh my god Sheppard, where the hell did you get these?” he demanded between bites.

John chuckled as he sat down next to the scientist. “In the mess, you would know about them if you showed up for breakfast.”

McKay waved the half eaten muffin in the Prime’s direction as he took a swallow of his coffee. “I would have shown up for breakfast if the monkeys didn’t try to blow us all up before the day had even started.” He groused. “I swear they do it just to annoy me. I mean seriously, I know that I am the smartest man in two galaxies, and that most of them are complete idiots, who I am pretty certain, got their degrees out of a cereal box. But I am constantly amazed by the sheer level of moronic incompetence that most of them display on a regular basis.” He took another bite from his muffin. “Just take this morning for instance, I have time and time again told Veldman not to mess around with the power modulators in pier seven. They are unstable and need to be replaced, but that is a delicate job, and yes, I know it needs to be done but I haven’t gotten around to it yet, what with the running around and the field missions and the saving all of our asses at the drop of a hat, and...” He trailed off and cleared his throat before taking another drink of his coffee, suddenly clearly uncomfortable.

“So I take it that Veldman is becoming a problem?” Sheppard asked, sighing mentally when the Gryphon started to move away from him. It seemed that Rodney was only uncomfortable around him when he consciously thought about it.

The Legendary looked around the conference room, noticing for the first time that he and Sheppard had been joined by Ronon, Carson and Teyla. The only one still missing was Elizabeth. The others were all looking at him, clearly waiting for him to answer the question. He cleared his throat and had to fight the sudden and unexplained urge to blush. “Well sort of, what I mean is that he is...”

“Good morning everyone.” Dr. Weir said as she entered the room. Rodney nearly sighed out loud with relief, saved by the bell, or in this case, by the boss.

Elizabeth Weir took her place and smiled at the group sitting around the conference table. “Last night the Daedalus entered sub-space range and sent us a message containing her passenger list and cargo manifest.”

Everyone opened the folders in front of them and pulled out the appropriate pages. “As you can see,” Elizabeth continued, “we are getting a large number of new personnel, both civilian and military. The list is broken down by department. ”

Everyone was quiet as they read through the list of names. “Oh my word.” Carson murmured.

Rodney suddenly swayed, feeling lightheaded with shock. When Mykila had said that she would get his people back to him, he had been under the impression that it would only be the few who had to remain back on earth, but this. He scanned the names again; he had worked with all of them at one point or the other. None of them knew what he was, but he was comfortable around all of them.

Elizabeth cleared her throat drawing everyone’s attention back to her. “We are receiving sixty new people. Forty are military and twenty are civilian. Rodney, twelve of them are your new scientists.” She raised a hand when it looked like he was going to interrupt. “Yes I know it is not everyone that you have requested, but I have been assured that the others will be coming on the next trip the Daedalus makes.” She turned and looked at Sheppard, who looked just a little bit dazed. “The IOA and General O’Neill felt that it would be better if we upgraded security first before they send more civilian personnel.”

John only nodded, before looking at the list in front of him again.

Elizabeth turned to look at Beckett who was still gaping at the list. “Carson,” she called trying to regain his attention. “Five of the new personnel are the doctors and nurses that you requested. As you can see we were very lucky to manage to get Doctor Jennifer Keller to join us.”

“Aye,” the doctor agreed. “I had tried to recruit the lass when we where on Earth but the Legendary council refused to let her leave the planet.” He shook his head. “You do realise that ten of the newcomers are Rangers and six are Shifts, right.” He asked, clearly bewildered.

Sheppard snorted, “Yes and most of them are military. Seven of the Rangers are mine, as well as five of the Shifts.”

“John as ranking Prime, I would like you to take the time to greet all the new Rangers and Shifts personally and to help them get settled.” Weir asked.

“Sure, no problem,” the Prime murmured. He looked down at the list in front of him, “This is going to take some serious adjustment to the living arrangements.”

“I’ll pull some of the engineering department to upgrading the shielding, as soon as you get me a list of their quarters, Colonel.” McKay said as he looked up from the list.

John nodded, “Thanks Rodney. We need to space the Shifts out. Since we don’t have a pack situation they will most likely not want to be too close together.” He looked down at the list in front of him again. “I would also like to have the military Rangers placed around the perimeter of our current living area.”

“There are four bonded pairs. Two are military and two are military/civilian pairings.” Carson pointed out.

Looking down at the list John nodded again. “Yes I saw, we are getting Markham and Stackhouse back. Also,” he paused to grin, “it would seem that Bates took a Ranger.”

“Bates bonded?” Rodney exclaimed, pawing through the papers in his file.

Elizabeth laughed. “Yes I saw. I read through the information we received, twice, to make sure that I wasn’t imagining it.”

John looked at the personnel folder, “Abigail Castle, she is a civilian.” He stated.

“Well sort of,” the expedition leader said. “She used to be secret service. She has a master’s degree in logistic management and will be assisting me in an administrative capacity.”

“She must be something else to put up with that asshole,” McKay muttered.

“Rodney!” Teyla rebuked the scientist gently. “Sergeant Bates is a good man that takes his responsibilities very seriously, even if his methods are not always very diplomatic.”

“The man treated you like you were the enemy and he went out of his way to insult you.” Rodney replied.

“That may be, but he did it out of concern for the people of this city.” The Athosian said serenely.

The Legendary merely shook his head. “I don’t understand how you can forgive him.”

Teyla smiled, “Sometimes one has to look at events and circumstances with a different view to see and understand other people’s motives.”

Elizabeth cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention back to the meeting. “With such a large increase in our population we will need to step up our trading missions. I would like us to be as self-sufficient as possible. We can’t rely on the Daedalus and Earth to provide for all our needs.”

Sheppard made a note in his file. “With the new officers that we are getting, I can field four more gate teams.”

“That is good.” Elizabeth commented. “That will ensure an increase in missions without straining our current teams.” She also made a note in her file before continuing, “Okay next point on the agenda: survival and fitness training for the civilians.”

“Yes, about that, my people really are not happy about this, Elizabeth.” Rodney said with a shake of his head.

“Look McKay,” the Colonel started.

“Just let me finish,” Rodney snapped at John before turning back to Dr. Weir. “I understand why it is necessary and I even approve of it, but,” he held up one finger to indicate the importance of what he was saying. “We need to go about this in a different manner. If you just order them to do it, it is going to lead to trouble.”

Dr. Weir raised an eyebrow in query.

“We are civilians and more importantly we are scientists, we don’t do orders so well. I suggest that we start with all of those on gate-teams first. Make it a requirement for going off-world. The rest will come around then.” McKay said with a sigh.

Turning to look at Sheppard, Elizabeth cleared her throat, “What do you think John?”

“It might work. We should also remind them that this is an active war-zone.” John lazily slumped backwards in his chair.

The meeting turned to more routine points as they worked through the standard day to day business of living on Atlantis.

As the meeting drew to a close McKay shuffled all his papers together and stood, turning towards the messy haired Prime still seated next to him. “Send me that list as soon as you can Colonel and I will get my people working on the quarters.” Rodney grabbed his file and laptop.

“Sure thing McKay,” John drawled. He reached out and gently gripped Rodney’s wrist as the man moved past him on his way to the door, his thumb rubbing almost casually over the pulse point. “We’re having a team lunch today.”

Looking down at the hand holding his wrist, Rodney swallowed before nodding. “I’ll see if I can make it.” Pulling his hand away he hurried out of the room.

Sheppard look around the room at the others still gathered there. “Well I guess that is it?” he asked Elizabeth.

She nodded and stood as well. “That is all.”

He stood and waited for Elizabeth to leave the room before turning to Teyla and Ronon. “What are your plans for the day?”

“I had asked Ronon to accompany me to Balkain,” Teyla answered. “I believe I can convince the counsellor to increase the amount of tava-beans they are willing to trade with us.”

“Okay then, you kids have fun.” He grinned. He left the conference room and headed for his office, knowing that Major Lorne would be waiting for him there. It had freaked him out a bit in the beginning when he realised that all the Rangers, especially the military, always had an ear on him. He had gotten over it quickly however. Not only was he the most powerful Prime in the city; he was also the military commander. Even when Sumner had still been in charge the Rangers has focused on John first before listening to Sumner. After he had gotten over his mini freak-out he had started using that to his advantage.

Since the shielding on the conference room had not been activated, Lorne would have listened in on the meeting. That meant that by the time he reached his office the schematics for the city would already be pulled and possible quarters highlighted. The major would also have pulled the list of the all the current gate-teams and their schedules for the next month.

“Colonel a moment please.” Carson called out.

John sighed but stopped and turned towards the doctor, fixing a friendly and enquiring expression on his face. “Hi Doc what can I do for you?” he asked as pleasantly as he could.

Reaching the Prime, Carson glanced around to make sure that no mundane was in hearing distance. “I would like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday.”

Taking a deep breath, Sheppard ran a hand through his hair before grabbing the doctor by the arm and pulling him out onto a nearby balcony. “Listen Doc, there is no need to apologise.” He shook his head when it looked like Beckett was about to interrupt him. “I get that you needed Cadman here and if I had a choice I would not have send SGA-5 on this mission, but with two of my teams out of commission I had no choice.”

He looked out over the city and the calm sea surrounding it. “Laura wasn’t hurt and recovered quickly from her overload, which is mostly due to you and the strong mental support you gave her. I understand that your bond is very new and because of that it is still fragile.” He looked back at the man standing next to him. “I also understand that being separated from her so soon after such an ordeal was painful for you.” He sighed tiredly, “But Carson we are stuck in the middle of a war, with too few resources and an enemy that is more terrifying than anything we had imagined, and because of that we all have to make choices and sacrifices.”

Beckett looked at the Prime and nodded his understanding. “I know that now. It was just that...” He trailed off.

The Prime suddenly laughed and shook his head. “Sorry Doc but my XO just informed me that he is not doing my paperwork for me again and that I should stop lazing around.”

Carson chuckled. “Well I won’t keep you any longer Colonel.”

Sheppard nodded and headed back inside towards his office and a very annoyed Major Lorne.

#############

Major General Jack O’Neill looked at the Prime sitting across from him, disbelief written all over his face. “You want me to what?”

Jake Lao leaned back in his chair and merely raised an eyebrow. “You heard me.”

“It does not work that way.” The silver haired general said with a shake of his head.

“Of course it does Jack.” The Asian Prime pushed the folder he had placed on the desk when the meeting began towards the other man.

Jack picked up the folder. After looking through the contents he was quiet for a while. Glancing up at the Prime he could only shake his head again.

Jake snorted, “Don’t be difficult O’Neill.”

“Or what?” The commander of the SGC demanded.

Standing, Jake cocked his head clearly listening to something. “Or things might get difficult for your Ranger.”

“That’s blackmail.” Jack snarled as he pushed himself out of his chair.

Lao moved to the door before turning and answering the other man. “No, it is calling in an outstanding favour.” With those words he turned and left, leaving the general alone in his office.


	13. Chapter 13

Rodney shuffled his feet as he watched John direct the group of soldiers he was taking to the mainland into the two jumpers that would transport them. He had promised himself that he was not going to come and see the Colonel off, but somehow he found himself in the Jumper-bay early in the morning, just in time to see Sheppard preparing to leave for the mainland. McKay pressed his hands into his pockets and bit down on his lip to stop from demanding that John take him with.

“Hi McKay, didn’t expect to see you here this early.” John brightly greeted the scientist.

“Yes well, I was in the area and decided I might as well come and see you off.” Rodney waved one hand at the Jumpers. He looked over the group again and frowned. “You’re not taking any of the Rangers?”

“No, they need time with their partners and I have decided to leave Ronon here just in case.” Sheppard said with a shake of his head and a small smile.

McKay frowned with displeasure, “Wait, you are going out alone?” he demanded.

“Ah McKay I didn’t know you cared.” John drawled teasingly, feeling gleefully smug. “But no, I’m not going out alone; I am taking twenty-four marines with me.” He stopped for a second, revelling in the concern that the Gryphon was projecting. John wondered if Rodney was even aware of how much of his emotions were broadcasted to John. “I have asked Halling and Jinto to join me. Halling knows the terrain better than me and it will also be a good training exercise for Jinto.”

The frown on Rodney’s face smoothed out a bit, but did not completely disappear. “So what precisely are you going to be doing out there?”

John carefully inched closer to Rodney until he was just on the edge of his personal space. “Well, we are going to divide into three groups and basically play a game of catch the Wraith. We three Rangers are going to pretend to be the Wraith and the soldiers will have to catch us.”

“Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that?” the scientist asked with a small amused smile.

“Because you know me to well?”

Rodney snorted and merely raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Okay, they have to catch us without losing their flag or getting captured themselves.”

Shaking his head McKay just smiled. “Well Colonel I hope you have fun out there. Don’t break all of your marines now.”

Laughing Sheppard headed for the Jumper. “That’s your MO, McKay,” he called over his shoulder as he entered the small ship.

Rodney stood staring long after the Jumpers had left and the roof closed.

“Rodney?” The soft and gentle voice of Teyla pulled McKay from his tumultuous thoughts.

“Oh, Teyla, hi. What are you doing here?” he asked startled.

“I came to bid John farewell and to ask him to convey my greetings to Halling and Jinto.” She softly replied.

“Ah yes of course, and how is Jinto doing, he should be getting big by now, shouldn’t he?” Oh great, now he was babbling, Rodney realised.

Teyla merely smiled and casually hooked her arm through Rodney’s before smoothly steering him in the direction of the transporter. “He is doing very well. Thank you for asking. His levels have stabilised and although he is not a Prime he still is very strong.”

“Ah good, good.” Rodney nodded, “Hmmm where are we going?” he asked as the Athosian prodded him into the transporter and pressed a destination.

“Well I had hope that you would join me for morning tea in my quarters?” it was phrased as a question, but there was no doubt in the Gryphons mind that it was an order.

He sighed and nodded. Following the diminutive woman he wondered how she had managed to get such a hold on him. If it had been anyone else, with only one or two exceptions, he would have told them to take a long walk off a short pier in the most sarcastic manner possible. But with Teyla all he could do was hang his head and do as he was ordered.

Sitting down on the couch in her rooms he turned to watch her as she prepared a pot of stout tea. “Ah you wouldn’t have any coffee by any chance?” he wondered out loud.

Moving to the couch and placing the tray on the small table in front of it, Teyla shook her head. “No, besides you need to cut back on the amount of coffee you drink. Doctor Beckett has repeatedly told you that you are drinking too much caffeine.” She admonished serenely.

Rodney wondered if it was a female thing, being able to scold someone while at the same time sounding like it was a merely a suggestion. “Yeah well, what does Carson know?” he muttered as he took the offered cup.

“I am sure that Doctor Beckett knows a great many things concerning your and everyone else’s health.” She responded mildly.

Rodney winced; it seemed that he kept putting his foot in it this morning.

Sitting down next to the scientist, Teyla leaned over and activated a small portable white noise generator. Settling back into the couch she took a sip of her tea and looked at Rodney until he started drinking his. The coffee skinned woman waited until McKay had finished his tea before she cleared her throat. “Have you given any thought to the discussion we had?”

With a sigh the Legendary placed his cup back on the tray. “Teyla I know you mean well but,” he stopped, unsure of what to say.

“Rodney, dating Katie is a mistake. A mistake, where you are going to end up hurting not only yourself, but a sweet and innocent woman as well.” Her voice was soft and knowing.

“You don’t know that.” McKay was suddenly angry. “Lots of Shifts never bond and end up marrying mundanes and they are perfectly happy.” He snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“That may be, but they have never found one that was their match.” She sounded so sure and reasonable.

Rodney closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. John Sheppard was not his match. His shoulders suddenly slumped. Oh, who the hell was he kidding, John was more than a match for him. He was his perfect match. From day one, Rodney had felt drawn to the Prime. So much so that when Sheppard had asked him to be on his team Rodney had jumped at the chance. The few weeks that they had been estranged after Doranda had been especially hard on him. He had not even realised that he had started using the Prime as his mental anchor, until the breach in their friendship. But it was these same things that made him fight against it.

“Just because someone is a match for you, does not mean they have your best interests at heart.” He suddenly felt beyond weary.

Teyla wrapped Rodney’s hands in hers. “Oh Rodney, you can’t compare John to him.” Her voice was so full of certainty and reassurance, that it just broke him. He could feel tears rolling down his face as the stress, uncertainty, fear and need of the last few weeks washed over him.

Pulling the silently weeping man to her, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. “I want to believe you, Teyla, I really do but, but I just...”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” She rocked him gently, rubbing soothing circles on his back. She held him until she felt him start to pull away from her.

“Sorry.” Rodney mumbled as he sat back and started rummaging through his pockets looking for a handkerchief.

“There is no need to apologise.” She took a moment to just observe the man sitting next to her. Noting the circles under his eyes, the tense way he was holding himself and the exhausted expression on his face. “Why don’t you change and spend some time as your alternate. My quarters are well shielded and with the white noise generator on no one will hear anything” she suggested.

McKay shook his head regretfully, “I can’t. I have to get to the labs.”

“Surely they can do without you for an hour?”

Rodney felt conflicted, he did not want to arouse suspicion, but at the same time he needed some time in his feathers. The itching burning sensation running just underneath his skin was starting to cloud his judgment and was playing havoc with his emotional state.

Seeing the struggle in his eyes, Teyla came up with a suggestion. “I will contact Dr Zelenka and inform him that you have agreed to meditate with me.”

Snorting, the Legendary shook his head. “Radek will never believe that” he stated.

“Oh you of little faith.” Teyla said with a little laugh, “Watch and learn.”

Picking up her earwig she placed it on and tuned into the frequency used by the science department. “Dr Zelenka?”

Rodney hastily put his own radio on to listen to the conversation about to take place.

“Teyla, what can I do for you?” Radek’s accented voice answered over the radio.

“Doctor McKay has agreed to join me for a meditation session this morning, so he will be unavailable for the next hour or so.”

“Rodney has agreed to meditate with you?” the surprise was hard to miss.

“Yes.”

“You threaten to make him take self-defence classes with you if he did not agree?” Radek’s voice was filled with amused laughter.

“I would not say that I threatened him.” Teyla stated, her voice imbued with amusement.

“Ah, of course not. Well hopefully meditation will help him. It will definitely help all in science department, if only for hour he is with you.”

“Hey!” Rodney suddenly exclaimed.

“Oh so you are listening Rodney.” Radek said. “Good, go relax, I know we will.” And with that he disconnected.

“That scruffy haired Czech is getting too big for his shoes.” McKay growled.

Teyla just laughed. “Well Rodney, everything has been arranged, so?”

Staring at the Athosian woman, he suddenly reached out and pulled her into a self-conscious Ronon styled hug. “Thank you, for being such a good friend.” He said awkwardly as he released her.

“It is my pleasure Rodney.” She smiled.

Removing his top, he toed off his shoes at the same time, then taking off his watch and earpiece, before moving to the large open space in front of the window. He looked around to make sure that there was enough room. It would be a tight fit, but if he kept his wings tightly folded and laid down then it should just work. He took a deep breath and looked at Teyla shyly before shifting into his gryphon form. He was right, it was a very tight fit, but as he lay down in the sun streaming in through the window, he decided that the little bit of discomfort was worth it. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feel of warm sunlight on his feathers.

#############

“Rodney! Rodney, you need to wake up now.” McKay puffed up his feathers a bit more, pushed his beak deeper into his side and pulled one wing over his head. He was sleeping damn it. “Rodney I know you wish to sleep further, but it has been almost two hours already and people will become suspicious if you do not make an appearance in the laboratories soon.” The voice was insistent, pulling him from the warm embrace of sleep.

He lifted his head and opened one gold flecked blue eye to look into the concerned hazel-brown eyes of Teyla Emmagan. He yawned and slowly rose to his feet. With a disgruntled sound he shifted back into human form. Taking his top from her he pulled it on. Strapping his watch on, he did a double take. “Wow has it really been two hours?”

“I am afraid so. I fear Dr. Zelenka may come looking for you at any moment now.” The Athosian replied as she handed him the rest of his stuff.

Pulling on the last item he stopped and took stock. He had to admit he felt a lot better. Although the uncomfortable feeling under his skin was not completely gone, it was now much fainter. His mind was also more focused, making it easier to think and act rationally.

He turned to the woman and smiled at her. “Thank you Teyla.”

Seeing the bright, relaxed smile on Rodney’s face, the first one in too many weeks, Teyla smiled back. “It is my pleasure Rodney.”

Stopping in front the door he took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was on the other side. With a final steadying breath, he nodded at Teyla and left her quarters at a fast walk, heading for the main lab. It was time to get to work.

Entering the lab with his normal bombastic attitude, Rodney didn’t give anyone time to comment on his being late or the supposed reason for being late. He steamrolled his staff and within minutes the normal hustle and bustle of the lab had returned, complete with death glares and muttered curses.

As McKay settled down at his work station Radek came to lean next to his desk, ostensibly to show him some calculations. “You fell asleep, didn’t you?” rich amusement was evident in the Czech’s voice.

Rodney opened his mouth to dispute that, but after a split second’s consideration, closed his mouth and nodded.

The wild haired scientist chuckled. “How did that go over?”

“How do you think?” McKay demanded with a sarcastic eye-roll.

Shaking his head Radek moved back to his desk still chuckling. “She is going to continue making you meditate with her until you do it right you know.” He stated evilly.

Rodney only shrugged and turned to focus on the work in front of him to hide the smile trying to form on his face. Yes, he did hope so; ‘meditating’ with Teyla would be great. It would be a good way to spend time regularly in his alternate without arousing suspicions.

#############

Jack O’Neill walked into Cheyenne Mountain and breathed a sigh of relief. The week in Washington had been stressful. Not only had he spent most of his time in meetings with the President, members of the Pentagon, and the IOA, he also had the strange meeting with the enigmatic Jake Lao. A shiver ran down his spine. The Asian Prime was something else. He was probably one of the most powerful Primes that Jack had ever encountered. In some ways he reminded the Shift of John Sheppard, they had a similar mental feel, a feeling that there was a lot more to them than what they allowed to show.

Sam was waiting for him just past the security check point of the SGC complex. He smiled and relaxed as she took his hand and threaded their fingers together. The blond haired Ranger gave a soft sigh of relief. Jack suddenly felt guilty about leaving her alone for the whole week.

“You’re worried about something.” Carter stated softly as they slowly made their way deeper into the mountain, towards O’Neill’s office.

“Not here.” Jack whispered as softly as he could. He felt her nudge his mind before she nodded in agreement. Privacy was difficult to achieve on the base, not only because of the large amount of Rangers that worked here, but also due to all the security cameras.

Entering the office overlooking the Gate-room, Samantha took just enough time to lock the door and to activate the sensory and white noise shields before she pushed Jack up against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

The Shift allowed the kiss to get wet and hot before slowly gentling it again. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air Sam panted into Jack’s neck. “O man I missed you so much,” she said between breaths.

“I can tell.” He chuckled, his mind establishing and strengthening the connection between them, which had been strained by the week apart.

He moved them away from the wall towards the large leather couch standing next to the one wall. Sitting down he pulled his partner onto his lap and held her gently. “I’m sorry for leaving you here alone.” He whispered into her hair.

“You didn’t have much of a choice.” Carter mumbled as she tried at the same time to unbutton his shirt.

Grabbing her hands Jack deftly twisted her around so that she was sitting with her back against his chest, her wrists still tenderly gripped in his hands.

“Jack.” Sam whined as she pushed back against him twisting her hands, trying to free her wrists so that she could go back to her goal of undressing her Shift.

“Not here Sam.” Jack tried to push his guilt down when the blond on his lap whined pitifully. This was not the place for bonding.

“Please.”She begged trying harder to break free. “I haven’t seen you in days.” She pleaded with him.

He leaned forward and trailed soft kisses down the back of her neck. “I know and I promise I only have a few things to do here, and then we can take the rest of the day off. Okay?” he could feel her reluctance as she nodded and stopped struggling with an exaggerated sigh.

Carter slipped off his lap the moment he let go of her wrists. Getting up and moving to his desk she placed a careful distance between them. “So are you going to tell me what has gotten you this worried? I can practically feel it vibrating over the bond.” She demanded as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, now she was mad at him. He looked at the blond Ranger and wondered again how he had managed to be so lucky as to have her. He didn't think he would be able to survive if anything were to happen to her. “I had a visit from Jake Lao.” He said and watched as his mate suddenly tensed. It was in moments such as these, that he saw clearest in her the deadly predator that she was.

“What did he want?” Samantha’s hands opened and closed, slowly drifting towards the gun strapped to her thigh.

Getting up with a small grunt Jack moved to where he had dropped his briefcase when Carter had pushed him up against the wall. Opening it he pulled out the folder the Asian Prime had given him. He gave it to Sam as he sat down behind his desk.

She was quiet while she read through the whole thing. Closing the folder she looked up at Jack, her eyes wide with disbelief. “Is he serious?” she demanded.

“’Fraid so.” He sighed. “He even went so far as to say that things might get difficult for you if I didn’t do it.”

Sam closed the folder and tapped the edge against her chin thoughtfully. “You know, doing this might not be a bad idea.” She mused.

“Are you serious?” he asked incredulously.

Tilting her head to the side, Carter nodded. “Yes, think about it Jack. If we do this, it would insure his loyalty and it will also get Lao off your back.”

“What I don’t get is why Jake is so interested in him all of a sudden?” O’Neill wondered as he slumped back into his chair.

“Maybe it isn’t Jake, but his partner.” Sam said after a moment’s thought. “I mean, we don’t know anything about who it is. We don’t even know if it is a man or a woman.”

“That may be, but that still doesn’t answer the question. Why would his partner be interested in Sheppard’s career?” Jack swore he could feel the migraine that all of this was going to create starting behind his left eye.

Getting up and stretching seductively, Sam shrugged a little half shrug. “That I don’t have the answer to, but worrying about it now is not going to change anything.” Holding a hand out to him, she smiled. “What do you say about leaving all of this for tomorrow and going home right now and getting naked?”

“I’d say that you really are a genius.” Jack said as he stood. Sam was right, Jake Lao and the rest could wait, right now he needed to spent some naked alone time with his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

It was mostly quiet in the room that was set aside for target practice on Atlantis. The only sounds that disturbed the contented hush were the rustle of cloth and the gentle breathing of the room's two occupants. Interspersed with these soft sounds was the harsh metallic click of a gun being loaded. The silence knew that its time was short lived. The broad shoulder, blue eyed man stepped up to the line, raised his gun and fired. A stifled curse escaped the shooter as the gun’s recoil hit him. Most of his shots hit the target, but none were in the kill zone. His lanky dark haired companion stepped closer and prodded him into a better stance.

John smiled when Rodney sucked in a breath, as he adjusted the scientist's stance. He could almost hear McKay mentally telling his body to behave. Not that the man had any hope of hiding his response from the Prime, but John pretended that he did not notice. In truth he was taking a great deal of pleasure in the Legendary’s responses. He took a step back, glad that the Legendary could not see his face. “Try it again.” He said, taking care to keep his tone professional but friendly.

Rodney swallowed and considered hitting himself in the head with his gun for a brief moment. Having John plastered against his back like that was a sweet, sweet torture he really could have done without. There was no way in hell he could hide his response from the Prime. He blushed and sighted down the gun to the target again. He was a good shot, not a great shot mind you, but a reasonably good one, but with John so close to him it was difficult to concentrate.

He took a calm breath just like the soldier had taught him to, exhaled and then fired. This time the holes were a lot closer to the centre of the target.

Sheppard patted him on the back. “Good, you are getting better at this all the time. Now if we can only get your hand to hand to this level.”

McKay snorted and shook his head as he flicked the safety on and turned to face the man standing behind him. “That is easier said than done Colonel.” He walked over to the table standing next to the door leading to the armoury. Placing his gun down he started to strip off his safety gear.

“Come on McKay, you keep telling us that you’re a genius. Are you saying now that something is too difficult for you to learn?” Sheppard teased as he too started to remove his gear.

“Hardly, I just feel that I should not be forced to participate in activities that could cause brain damage.” The scientist snorted, more out of habit than out of any true conviction.

Sheppard shook his head and suddenly crowded the other man against the table. “Learning this will not cause you any damage McKay, but not learning this could get you killed.” He stared into the suddenly dilated blue eyes of his friend and watched as Rodney’s breath hitched, the smell of arousal suddenly spiking through the room. John had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss McKay. He knew that he had to take it slow. The last thing John wanted was to frighten the Gryphon any further. He had spent the last few days being as professional, friendly and supportive as he could. John was trying hard to treat him like he had done before Doranda.

“You are my friend Rodney, and are important to a great many people here on Atlantis. It is your duty to learn how to protect yourself as best as you can to keep you safe, okay.” He moved away from the other man and started to head to the door. “Come on, the Daedalus is supposed to land in an hour and I want to get there before Lorne does. Last time he sniffed out all the Oreo’s and Cheese Puff’s. You would not believe what I had to pay to get them back.”

Shaking himself out of his half trance Rodney hurried over to his friend. “Oh, I have a pretty good idea.” He half growled he shook his head when Sheppard lifted an eyebrow in question. “The bastard took my Kona beans hostage.”

John stopped to look at the man walking next to him before breaking out in laughter. “You know I think from now on I will have to schedule missions for SGA-2 on landing days.”

Rodney drank in the hee-haw bray of John’s laughter and felt himself relax. John was his friend, his best friend. McKay was aware that John knew about the scientist’s attraction towards him, but he had never mentioned it or allowed it to influence his behaviour towards Rodney. Yes there was some flirting but that was harmless and mostly just goofing around. Rodney had wondered on occasion in the past, about what it would take to get the other man’s interest, but never seriously considered it. He could not afford to get romantically or even sexually involved with a Ranger as powerful as Sheppard. Hiding his true nature from a platonic friend was much easier than hiding what he truly was from a lover. “Lorne would find a way to make you pay for that, and if not him than Parrish will.” Rodney replied.

“You’re probably right.” The Colonel answered with a mock sigh. He felt the other man relax and allowed himself to relax a bit in response. They still weren’t back on an even keel but they were getting there.

“Of course I’m right, I am always right,” McKay haughtily proclaimed. Sheppard merely lifted an eyebrow and silently stared at his friend, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Oh shut up.” Rodney grumbled before picking up the pace. “Come on Colonel, if you want to save your Oreo’s you need to pick up some speed.” He snapped his fingers in John’s direction. Laughing, the messy haired soldier followed, secure in the knowledge that his plan was working.

#############

Jake Lao hated the airport with a passion that was almost unrivalled by anything else. There was just too much going on: noise, smells, colours, and far, far too many people. He braced himself before slowly leaving the shielded comfort of the private Lear Jet. He and his mate never travelled commercially anymore, the plane was one of the first things they had bought when their businesses had started to make money. The fact that he was alone in this chaotic mass that threatened to overload his senses only added to the burning hatred he had for airports.

He missed his partner. The two weeks that he had spent alone in Washington DC, had been miserable, but there was no way in hell he was taking his Dragon there. He had left her in one of their most secure houses, surrounded and guarded by the most trusted members of their pack.

He glanced around the hanger and quickly moved towards the silver Bentley parked to the side. Getting in and closing the door, most of the clamour of Narita International Airport dropped away. He leaned back against the cool seat and breathed in deeply. The car smelled of clean leather and there were faint traces of the light perfume his mate favoured. The other doors opened and closed quickly as Johan and Sophia joined him in the car. Shao Fei nodded at the pair before starting the vehicle. The female Ranger frowned at Johan, her partner, before pulling out a Blackberry and fiddling with it. Jake listened absently as Johan talked to Shao Fei about their trip to America.

Shao Fei was the head of operations for Lao International Holdings in Japan. He was also incidentally Mykila’s second in command, her beta in the pack hierarchy. The Japanese Legendary had been friends with Mykila since they were children.

Jake lifted his hand and rubbed at his left temple, he was starting to develop a headache. The strain of being so far from his partner was finally starting to catch up with him. He turned his head and looked out of the tinted window as they drove through the bustling streets of Tokyo. Their estate was situated a few kilometres outside of the city. When he had first seen it he had fallen in love with it. The manor was old, dating from the early eighteenth century. The land surrounding it was a calm park, filled with hidden ponds full of fish, bubbling brooks and happily gurgling waterfalls.

The soft tones of Enya’s Caribbean Blue suddenly filled the car. Jake turned his head to watch his PA scramble to answer the phone. He lifted an eyebrow at the choice of a ringtone, Sophia ducked her head and a soft blush stained her cheeks. The Prime shook his head, amused, well at least it wasn’t Britney Spears anymore.

“Mr Lao’s phone,” She answered professionally, no hint of the blush in her voice, nothing but calm and efficient. Jake tensed when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

“Not answering your own phone these days Jake?” the voice was coldly mocking and instantly Jake was deadly furious as old unpleasant memories surfaced. He reached over and grabbed the phone out of Sophia’s hand.

“What the fuck Kane, where the hell did you get this number?” Lao demanded, anger painting a faint haze of red over everything.

“I have my resources old boy.”

“You are a dead man Kane.” Jake ground out, aware that Shao Fei had stopped the car and had turned around in his seat, watching the Prime. Lao could feel the burning hatred pouring off the Legendary.

The man on the phone merely snorted derisively “Where is he Lao?”

“If you really think I'd tell you, then you are the biggest fucking idiot on the whole planet.” The Asian Prime clenched his free hand into a fist.

“He is mine, damn it. She gave him to me!” Kane’s voice rose steadily until he was almost shouting.

“He does not belong to you Kane. And the only reason my Dragon has not killed you yet is because you have been hiding behind the old hag, but she won’t be able to protect you forever.” Jake snarled.

“You are wrong Jake, he does belong to me. And I will have him.”

Jake took a breath to answer but before he could Fei grabbed the cell phone and disconnected the call. “You need to calm down Jake.”

Leaning back into the seat Lao realised that he was shaking. He winced, he had been so angry that he had not even noticed the soft mental presence in the back of his head. “Shit, Fei get us home now!” he barked out.

“She heard?” The Legendary asked as he started the car again.

“Yes damn it, you need to get me home before she destroys the entire house.”

“You know you really should have let her kill the bastard when she had wanted to.” Fei softly said.

“Rodney had needed her then and afterwards Kane was under the protection of that bitch.” Jake answered tiredly. All of them had so many regrets over that entire mess. “Sophia, when we get home find away to send a message to Jenny to let her know that Kane has surfaced again and is looking for Rodney.”

The Ranger nodded and made a note on her Blackberry.

Shit, this was just terrific. Just when things had started to look good, this had to happen. Jake rubbed his forehead. Rodney did not need this now, not when he had finally found someone.

#############

Mykila watched with satisfaction as the large marble pot smashed into a hundred pieces against the wall. The black dragon shook her wings before swiping the destroyed pot’s mate off its pedestal with her tail. The large classically decorated gym was a scene of total destruction.

She hissed under her breath and dragged the claws of her right front paw across the floor leaving five more deep scores in the already torn up floor. How dare that miserable pathetic excuse of a worm show his face again? She clawed the floor again, taking pleasure in imagining that it was Kane Taylor’s too pretty face beneath her claws.

She spread her wings and eyed the windows; they were all too small for her to pass through. She hissed again and a small burst of flames escaped her mouth. The need to kill that bastard had not diminished in the slightest over the years. She remembered with painful clarity every single second of that god-awful time. She could perfectly recall every bruise on Rodney’s body, how there had been hand shaped dark purple marks around his wrists and throat. She could remember how they had changed and become lighter as he had healed. She recalled every single nightmare and every tear that her cousin had shed in those weeks afterwards.

They had been young and naive back then, barely out of their teens. She had just bonded with Jake and had been so excited when Rodney had came to her and told her that he had met someone.

She hooked her tail around one of the exercise benches and casually flipped it onto its side. She should have trusted her own instincts. She should have taken notice when Jake took an instant dislike to Kane, even Shao Fei had reacted negatively to the Prime.

She looked around contemplating what to destroy next. The room was wrecked, but her need for destruction had not been sated in the least.

The only thing that had made the whole mess even remotely bearable had been the fact that apart from the bruises, Rodney had been mostly unharmed. Kane could not get what he had wanted. Rodney had been too strong. He had managed to fight Kane off. His mental shields had been battered and torn, but they had held long enough for him to get away and get to safety.

Almost absent-mindedly Mykila broke a bench into kindling size pieces. The worst part had been when they had learned that the one person they had loved and trusted, the one person who was suppose to protect them had handed Rodney over to that monster without any thought.

She sighed as she felt the mental presence of her mate enter the room. She shifted back into human form and threw herself into his arms finally allowing angry tears to spill.

Jake pulled the black haired woman who was his heart and soul closer. “Shh, it will be fine.” He tipped her head up and kissed her on her forehead, “I promise everything will be fine.” He finally looked around the destroyed room and sighed. “Well it appears we will have to redecorate the gym.”

 

#############

Rodney rested his arms on the balcony railing and watched the majestic sight of the Daedalus landing. “So, everything ready for the new Rangers and Shifts?” John asked as he leaned next to the scientist.

“Of course!” McKay turned just enough to glare at the Colonel standing next to him. “My people finished right on time and they not only completed the shielding on the living quarters, they also created three new shielded meditation rooms.” He added smugly.

Sheppard waved one hand lazily, “Just checking McKay, no need to get your panties in a bunch.” He grinned brightly when the Legendary turned and focused on him solely. “Hey look, they're disembarking” he pointed out, still grinning at his friend. Pushing away from the railing he had been leaning on he grabbed McKay’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the ship.

They were joined at the edge of the pier by Elizabeth; she smiled at the two of them. “Gentlemen,” she said as she tried to get the two friendly bickering men’s attention.

Pulling his arm from Sheppard’s grasp Rodney beamed at the expedition leader. “Elizabeth, ready to welcome the new people?” he asked as he rocked on his heels.

Nodding she fell into step with the two men. “Yes, but I have to ask that you two keep a lid on the hazing.”

“Hazing? What hazing?” John Sheppard was all big eyes and guiltless smiles and Elizabeth Weir did not buy it for one second.

“You know what I am talking about Colonel, keep Major Lorne on a short leash,” she looked over at Rodney who was doing his best to look innocent and was failing miserably. “And the same goes for you and Radek, Rodney.”

Just before McKay could proclaim his innocence, they were joined by Carson and Laura, Major Lorne and Dr Parrish, and Ronon and Teyla.

The group headed towards the ship and the cluster of people standing to one side. “Colonel Caldwell, it is good to see you again.” Elizabeth said as the Captain of the Daedalus joined them.

The Shift nodded and smiled at the group, raising his hand to return the salute that he received from Sheppard and Lorne, the glint of a silver bond ring on his little finger drawing the attention of everyone.

“I can see that congratulations are in order Colonel.” Dr Weir smiled.

McKay raised an eyebrow almost in shock when Caldwell actually blushed. “So who is the lucky Ranger?” he asked.

He ignored the hissed “Rodney” from Teyla.

Steven Caldwell coughed and managed to get his blushing under control. Holding out his left hand he was joined by a dark haired woman. “You all know Dr. Lindsey Novak.”

John and Rodney shared a long look before the Prime stepped forward, “Congratulations Ranger Novak, Shift Caldwell, may your pairing be prosperous and blessed with balance.” Sheppard responded with the traditional well wishes.

“Thank you sir.” Lindsey said shyly with a small hiccup.

Just then every Ranger and Shift became aware of a soft warm glowing golden mental presence. Caldwell sighed as everyone turned in the direction of his ship, to see a young blond haired woman leaving the ship. She was surrounded by what appeared to be every single un-bonded Ranger who had been on board the Daedalus. They watched as she headed towards them.

“Prime Sheppard, allow me to introduce Legendary Jennifer Keller.” Caldwell said as the woman and her Ranger escort reached them.

Giving the young woman a half bow John was very careful to take a step closer but still remain well outside her personal space. “Legendary Keller, welcome to Atlantis. Allow me to make the introductions.” He smiled charmingly but did not offer to shake her hand. Her presence was soft and feminine and more than just a tad overwhelming to the other Rangers if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by.

Pointing at Elizabeth he started, “This is Dr Elizabeth Weir; she is the leader of our motley bunch of intrepid explorers.” John said whimsically, he hated to admit it but Jennifer’s presence was starting to affect him just a little bit as well.

Dr Weir raised an eyebrow at her military commander before taking a step forward and accepting the hand that Jennifer extended to her. “It is a pleasure to have you here on Atlantis, Dr Keller.”

“It is a pleasure to be here.” The blond murmured softly.

Clearing his throat Sheppard pointed at Rodney. “This is Dr Rodney McKay, Chief of Science. Next to him is Dr Carson Beckett, who I believe you already know. He is our chief medical officer.” He paused for a moment and Keller smiled in acknowledgement and stepped forward to give the Scot a big hug.

“It is very good to see you again Carson.” She beamed at the surprised doctor.

“Aye lass it is very good to have you here.” He waved Laura closer. “This is my mate and bonded partner, Lieutenant Laura Cadman.”

“Lieutenant, it is a pleasure to finally meet the person who managed to capture Carson.” Jennifer said with a big smile.

Laura blushed and took a step closer to Carson. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Legendary.”

John snorted softly at Laura’s reaction before continuing with the introductions. “This is Major Evan Lorne my second in command and his mate and bonded partner, Dr David Parrish.” Sheppard nearly burst out laughing at the possessive way David manoeuvred himself in front of Evan.

“Doctor Keller.” The Shift greeted her.

“Doctor.” Evan nodded over his mate's shoulder at the young woman.

“And last but not least we have Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians and the big guy next to her is Prime Ronon Dex of Sateda.” He watched with some amusement as Jennifer greeted Teyla and suddenly stopped when she turned to the big dreadlocked man standing next to the small Athosian woman. She blushed and stammered out a greeting. Well now this promised to be interesting, John mused.

“Ronon would be willing to give you a tour of the city if you like.” Rodney suddenly spoke up. John had not even noticed that the scientist had moved closer to him, placing himself between John and Jennifer.

“I would?” Ronon asked.

“Yes you would.” McKay said, glaring at his team mate.

“I would like that.” Jennifer said almost demurely.

“Okay then.” Sheppard said with a clap of his hands. “Why don’t we get everyone settled and then we can break for lunch.” The others all nodded and moved away as Lorne took charge of the new military and Rodney bullied the new scientists into the city.

“Colonel, a word.” Caldwell said as John started to move in the direction Lorne had taken.

“Yes Sir?” Sheppard asked as he stopped and once more turned toward the Shift.

“Keep an eye out for Dr Keller. It is not well known, but she is the darling of the Legendary council and has connections in high places. If anything were to happen to her it would be the end of your career.”

John considered for a moment before nodding, “I know my responsibilities Shift.” His reply was just a tad cold.

“I am sure you do Prime, but some very powerful people have taken an interest in this mission and contrary to popular belief I do like you Sheppard. I would hate to see you get killed.” Steven said before he turned and headed towards his ship.

John Sheppard stood for a long time, staring in the direction the other man had taken. Now, what the hell was that supposed to mean?


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer Keller walked through the hallways of Atlantis feeling tired. It was a good kind of tired. Her first week on the ancient city had been hectic but productive, not only had she been working in the genetics lab, she had also done several very interesting shifts in the infirmary. There had not been any major incidents; just a few training injuries, that was mostly just bruises. The most serious incident had been when SGA-7 had return from an off world mission, drugged and with a strange rash. And that had been more embarrassing than life threatening.

She entered her quarters and with a sigh activated the shielding. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the door and relaxed into the complete mental quiet that came with the shields. The shielding was better than anything she had experienced on Earth. It was even better than the shielding on the building that housed the Legendary Counsel.

The light suddenly brightened and she startled, because she knew she had not raised the lights; not even subconsciously. “Take a seat Jenny.” A voice came from across the room.

She spun around and saw Dr. Rodney McKay standing at one of the windows looking out.

“Dr. McKay, what are you doing here?” She asked as she moved towards a chair.

The scientist snorted and shook his head, not bothering to turn around. “I will be asking the questions and I expect honest answers.” He stated coldly.

Jennifer swallowed and nodded. She was in so much trouble.

“First: why are you here?” Rodney asked; his tone curiously bland. His back was still to her so she could not see the expression on his face.

She took a seat on the chair before she answered. “To do research on the Hoffan’s virus and the ATA-gene therapy.”

The light mental slap was neither hard nor unexpected but it still shook her to the core. That he could cut through her shields that easily was terrifying. “Why are you here?” he asked again his voice dropping several levels.

“To inspect Prime Sheppard.” She answered with a whisper.

“Why?” a one word question whose answer was fraught with so much danger. The woman ducked her head and wondered how she could answer this without ending up in bigger trouble. She could not lie not to him, but the truth was so dangerous. “Jennifer.” Rodney’s voice took on a threatening tone.

“The black dragoness tasked me with this.” She responded in a near whisper.

Silence ruled the air before McKay exhaled explosively. “I am going to kill my interfering, miserable know-it-all cousin if it is the last thing I do.” He growled. Turning to face the young blond Legendary sitting on the chair in the middle of the room for the first time, he shook his head again. “And you. I can’t believe you. Did you really think that you could just traipse in here and think that I won’t know something was up?” He waved his hands in the air as he started pacing the length of the room. “She is always meddling in things that don’t concern her.” He stopped and pointed a finger a Jennifer. “This is how things are going to go while you are here in my city. You will stay as far away as possible from John and minimize your interactions with him to only duty related.”

Jennifer nodded to show that she was listening and that she would obey.

“You will not at any time say or give any indication that I am anything but a mundane. You will never mention that we had met before now. You will never mention Mykila or anything to do with her. You will not talk about or indicate that you know or believe that either the black dragon or the gryphon exists. You will go about your duties and act in a manner befitting a Legendary of your status and if I believe for just one moment that you have broken any of these rules you will find yourself back on Earth faster than you can say sorry. Is that understood?” he asked again in that quietly dangerous voice that brooked no argument.

“Yes Gryphon.” She murmured her head still bowed. She could feel him watching her before he turned and left the room without any further words. As the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and got up, stumbling to the small bathroom her quarters had. Washing her face with cold water she finally managed to get the shakes back under control.

“Wow.” She breathed as she sagged to the floor. In all the time she had served Mykila she never had the misfortune of having the dragoness’s displeasure focused on her, so she was remarkably unprepared for Rodney’s anger. Not that she blamed him for it. Her presence was a violation of his territory. She should have realised earlier how he would react and have gone to see him and maybe explained. Now, not only was he angry with her, but Mykila would also be when she found out that Jennifer had told Rodney the real reason she was on Atlantis.

#############

Rodney adjusted his TAC vest again before taking the P-90 from Sheppard and clipping it to his vest. “So tell me again why I have to waste my extremely valuable time, to go on what is for all intents and purposes a milk run?” he snidely demanded as he picked up his 9mm and holstered it.

“You were at the briefing McKay, so I have no need to explain it again.” Sheppard snapped back as he adjusted Rodney’s laptop on his back, taking a moment to accidently drag his fingers over the exposed part of Rodney’s neck.

McKay snorted and unconsciously leaned into the touch before he could help himself. Shaking his head he took a step away from the Colonel and took a breath trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. He really needed to find a way to stop his body from betraying him at moments like this.

A small smile curled John’s lips, but was gone by the time McKay had turned around. “Come on McKay, where is your sense of adventure?” he demanded with a big grin as he headed towards the gate room where Teyla and Ronon was waiting for the two of them.

“It took an extended vacation five minutes after arriving in the Pegasus galaxy and it found out that there were Marilyn Manson wannebe space vampires that would like to eat me.” Rodney muttered so quietly under his breath that John only heard due to his Ranger enhanced hearing. Ronon’s amused grunt and Lorne’s snickering a clear indication that the other two rangers had heard it as well.

Reaching the room Sheppard nodded at his second in command and gave Lorne’s team a quick look over. Not that it was needed, the major would have ensured that his entire team was kitted out correctly before allowing them to leave the mission prep room, but some habits were so deeply ingrained that they might as well have been genetic.

This was a joint mission between SGA-1 and SGA-2 to PHX-08T, or Alherwoh as its inhabitants called it. Lieutenant Cadman had gotten the name and the gate-address on her last mission to one of the great market gatherings. Apparently the world was rich in plants that had medicinal qualities, which was why SGA-2 was going. Dr Parrish had been beside himself with glee over the samples Cadman had brought back with her. David was going to look at the plants to give A-1 an idea of what to trade for and SGA-1 was going to make first contact and to see if they could establish trade with the natives.

Looking up John nodded at Chuck and the Canadian sergeant promptly dialled the gate. As the event horizon stabilised Elizabeth leaned over the railing from the balcony overlooking the gate room. “Be safe everyone and guys; no weapons dealing.” She called down to them, laughter dancing in her eyes.

“Jeesh, you trade some C4 just once and they never let you live it down.” Rodney sighed dramatically as he headed after Sheppard for the open gate. The rest following them with broad smiles on their faces.

The weather on the other side of the gate was pleasant, the landscape beautiful and the road leading towards the village was well paved and maintained. The small group of people who had met them not too far from the gate seemed open and friendly and had invited the two teams to their village for lunch so that they could discuss a possible trade agreement in comfort. Rodney did not trust the situation at all.

John was shamelessly flirting with the headman’s daughter over an after lunch drink that tasted faintly like chilled chai-tea. Teyla was talking to the headman about possible trade stuff and Parrish was in a deep discussion with what appeared to be the local healer about various plants that he had seen on the way to the town. Lorne was seated next to him with a fond smile on his face as he watched his mate get more and more excited. Suddenly all the Rangers stopped and turned towards the entrances that lead to the village square where the group had been having an open air lunch. It took all of McKay’s willpower not to turn around himself. The mental presence was overwhelming in a cloyingly sweet overly feminine way, which was making him feel nauseated.

He turned slowly to see who it was that had captured all of the rangers’ attention. Standing in the exact centre of the entrance in a beam of sunlight was a beautiful blond haired woman in a flowing white dress. Rodney snorted at the image. He could not believe that any Legendary would use such theatrics and heavy handed projections to get noticed, it was disgracefully tasteless.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rodney saw David reach out and place a possessive hand on Lorne’s shoulder when the ranger took a step towards the woman.

“Colonel Sheppard, Teyla. Please let me introduce to you my daughter by pledge, Mystica Alara.” The headman proudly proclaimed as he held out his hand towards the young woman.

“Mystica?” Sergeant Fouwler asked softly from where he was seated next to Rodney.

“Pegasus term for Legendary.” McKay absently answered still eyeing the woman balefully as she made her way across the square to where John and Ronon had joined Teyla and the Headman.

Taking Alara’s hand John placed a soft kiss on the back taking a half step into her personal space. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mystica.” He said with a soft flirtatious drawl. “Allow me to introduce my team mates. This is Ronon Dex of Sateda.” He introduced the big man standing next to him.

Rodney could not help but noticed that he did not state the fact that Ronon was a Ranger.

“And this,” John continued, “is Teyla Emmagan of Athos.” Teyla inclined her head in greeting.

Rodney waited for John to call him over and introduced him as well but when it became clear that it was not going to happen; Rodney felt both devastated and furious. He sat and watched as Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon followed the headman and his adopted daughter into the council house.

That hussy, how dare she poach on his territory. He started to reach out to give her a mental slap and stopped. Shit. What was he doing? He could not afford to drop his guard like that, besides he really didn’t have a claim on John. If the Prime wanted to smooch it up with an alien princess, well who was Rodney to stop him. McKay ground his teeth. Getting up he headed towards the exit, he could not sit here and wait knowing that his John was in there getting all cuddly with some two bit tart.

McKay had just reached the edge of the square when he became aware of the headman’s daughter following him. He remained silent as he left the square and headed towards the fields. The two of them walked side by side following a paved walking trail that meandered around the village. Finally, after he had calmed down enough that he could think or even talk rationally, he turned to the dark haired woman at his side, the resemblance to her father was unmistakeable. “So...”

“Alara...”

They said at the same time, before trailing off. Evelain shook her head and pointed at a bench standing under a big tree a little way down the path. Sitting down she sighed and looked at Rodney. “I would like to apologize for my sister’s behaviour, Mystica.” She said.

Rodney stared at her in horror. “How... what... I...” he stuttered.

“I am sorry.” She paled. “I have not meant to offend you.”

Waving one hand at her in distress Rodney sorted out his thoughts. “How do you know? What gave me away?” he demanded harshly, he had to know, because if some backwater primitive girl could figure it out who was to say others had as well.

“Nothing gave you away Dr McKay. My grandmother was a mystic and she taught me all she knew.” She held up the pendant that hung around her neck. It was clearly Ancient tech. “This was her last gift to me before the Wraith took her. It allows me to see a person’s true self.” She dropped the pendant and continued before Rodney could get a word in. “It is clear that you wish to keep your true nature hidden and here that is a wise choice to make. My sister” and the way she half snarled the title was a clear indication of no love loss, “is a cruel vindictive selfish bitch. She will not tolerate another Changeling never mind another Mystica in her territory.”

“I take it that has been an issue in the past.” Rodney asked.

The woman seated next to him nodded. “Yes, my cousin, Deelian” she choked on the name, before continuing. “He was a Changeling, she always hated him but he was several years older than her and didn’t spend a lot of time with her. But when she finally came into power she made him leave. Nobody believed me when I said that she chased him away, that was eight years ago. After that all of the others with change blood left; most under very suspicious circumstances.”

She looked out over the village. “Your Colonel Sheppard will interest her greatly.”

“Yes well she can’t keep him.” Rodney growled.

Evelain looked at him and nodded, “That is why I warned you, because she will try. As she has done in the past. She holds our village hostage but no-one besides me seems to realise this.” The frustration she was feeling was both evident in her voice and the way she wrung her hands.

Rodney looked up at the leaves of the tree and watched as the light danced in a hundred shades of green overhead. “I cannot make any promises. I will help when and where I can, but if your people do not want to free themselves from her influence then there is little that I can do.”

“I understand, but if nothing else you will take your Sentinels and leave, while you still can.” She sounded worried and tired and Rodney ached for her.

“You do not want to trade with us?” He asked.

She blew out an explosive breath and shook her head again. “No, we need this trade agreement, but...”

“But you don’t want to expose any Rangers to her.” McKay stated.

The dark haired woman nodded. Rodney was about to add to that when he noticed Sergeant Fouwler coming up the trail, looking worried. “Sergeant is everything okay?” He demanded as he stood up, belatedly remembering some manners he held out a hand to Evelain and helped her to her feet. Because he was focused on the young woman he didn’t noticed the narrowing look that the marine shot the two of them. “Yes doctor I just came to make sure that you were okay.” Fouwler stressed slightly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rodney asked baffled; turning back to the sergeant.

About to answer the marine stopped to consider his words and just shook his head. “The Colonel is still in the meeting and Major Lorne just wanted me to check on you sir. Off world protocol states that you are never suppose to be alone.” He answered after a moment of thought.

“We should head back Rodney and see how far negotiations have come.” Evelain said as she linked her arm through his.

Fouwler watched as the two slowly started back towards the village square and suppressed the urge to groan and beat his head against the nearest hard object. First the Colonel acting all charming with the village Legendary and now McKay were being all gentlemanly towards the Headman’s daughter and she was being friendly back. This was not good.


	16. Chapter 16

John shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time. He was having trouble focusing on the discussion at hand and part of him realised that this should worry him, but for some reason he just could not bring himself to care. He knew that most of the time he projected a subtle air of studied boredom, but in truth he always paid careful attention to every single negotiation he attended. The pheromone laden scent of Alara wafted through the air and he once again lost track of what he was thinking.

He drifted from one thought to the next, unable to concentrate on anything as the strong feminine mental presence slicked over his mind. In the back of the room someone opened a window and a small breeze brought fresh air filled with the scents of freshly tilled earth, ripening fruit and cooking food. He breathed deeply using the myriad of fresh smells to help clear his mind.

He looked up and noticed Teyla watching him with a small frown on her face from where she was seated next to the Headman. Catching her eyes he gave her a glib smile and watched as the frown deepened. He wondered what was troubling her. Turning his head slightly he found Ronon seated next to the entrance. The big Satedan Prime had a slightly distracted look on his face and John realised that he should find this worrisome since Ronon never got distracted when they were on a mission.

He looked around the room. Something was missing, or more to the point, someone was missing. He started to frown. This was important. Who was he missing?

The blond haired Legendary seated next to him leaned closer and gently placed a hand on his arm, her hand almost scalding hot against his skin, and the elusive thought evaporated. Turning to her he smiled and was once again mesmerized by her presence.

The large door at the entrance was suddenly pushed wide open and sunlight and fresh air streamed into the room. The smell of coffee, coco, scorched ozone with a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon was like a slap in the face to Sheppard and brought him back to stone cold sober. Standing in the door with the Headman’s daughter on his arm and a very nervous looking Sergeant Fouwler behind him was Rodney McKay.

And that was who John had been missing.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Alara demanded as she stood, her hand still resting on John’s arm.

“Forgive the interruption Father.” Evelain said ignoring the Legendary completely. “But Doctor McKay had informed me that Colonel Sheppard must report back to their leader at a certain time.” The dark haired woman said respectfully.

The Headman turned to look at Sheppard and John nodded. “That is true.” He turned to look at Rodney and frowned when he saw the woman clinging to his arm. “Thank you for reminding me McKay. I didn’t realise how much time had passed.” And that worried him, he had never lost track of time like this while on a mission.

Alara tightened the hold she had on his arm and he looked up at her. “Does that mean you have to leave? We have not finished negotiating a trade agreement yet.” She asked and for a moment John mind clouded again.

Placing his hand over hers John shook his head. “No, we just have to report to our leader that we are safe and inform her that we will be spending the night.” He said, although a small part of his brain was screaming at him that this was a very bad idea. He took a deep breath filled with Alara’s scent and told his brain to shut up.

#############

“I think SGA-2 should return to the city.” McKay stated flatly from where he was walking next to Teyla a few steps behind Sheppard and Alara. The Legendary had insisted on accompanying them back to the gate.

“I don’t see why...” David began only to he talked over by Rodney.

“We can’t have both the military commander and his XO out of the city for an extended period. The fact that we have both the Lead Prime and his second out of the city for the night is already worrisome.” Rodney snapped.

John looked over his shoulder and started to say something before stopping. It was getting harder to think clearly. He shook his head and focused on Rodney’s bright blue eyes. “McKay’s right Parrish.” He looked over at his second in command and noticed how uncomfortable the Major looked. “Lorne, take your team home and inform Doctor Weir of the circumstances here. Tell her we will check in every eight hours and we will return tomorrow as soon as the trade deal has been finalised.”

Lorne looked both grateful and worried but only nodded his agreement. When he reached the gate he looked over his shoulder at the woman and her escort and dialled the alpha site. Noticing the address being dialled Rodney nearly sighed in relief. It would seem that Evan was aware that something was off and was taking precautions. Rodney was just glad that Sheppard had not invited the hussy back to Atlantis. He wasn’t sure he could handle that with any type of good grace.

Watching SGA-2 walk through the gate, a mixed sense of foreboding and relief filled Rodney. There were now fewer people to worry about, but he also now had fewer allies here to help him when everything went pear shape. And things were going to go wrong, he just knew it.

#############

“I can’t fucking believe that you blatantly lied to me like that!” Rodney snarled as he stripped off his shirt. Folding it he placed it on top of his TAC vest. Bending over he removed his boots and socks, placing them next to his bag and the rest of his clothes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do and I was scared okay.” Evelain answered from where she was crouched next to the cave entrance the two of them were hiding in. She was naked except for the Ancient pendant around her neck and in any other circumstances Rodney would have enjoyed looking at her because she really was very beautiful. But at the moment he was simple too angry to appreciate the view. She drew a hand through her loose hair and some dried blood flakes fell to the ground.

McKay snorted and removed his pants. “So I take it, the pendant is responsible for appearing mundane?” he asked as he finished stripping.

Evelain nodded before moving away from the cave entrance to where she had thrown her bag. “Yes my grandmother was a Satedan scientist and she had studied the Ancestors technology. When she discovered that the amulet can create fake mental energies she stole the devise.” She rummaged in her bag looking for something. “When my mother died she took me from my father and raised me. After I transformed the first time she gave me the amulet and taught me how to use it. She warned me to be careful about revealing my true self to people. Looking back at it now I think she knew that Alara was going to be trouble.”

Pulling a large glass bottle from her bag she beamed at Rodney.

“What is that?” McKay asked just slightly warily.

Pulling the stopper from the bottle she tipped it and poured a little bit of the contents onto her hand. It was a thick liquid that resembled cold maple syrup. She rubbed the substance onto her arm and proceeded to work it into her skin. “Blahr dew. It will hide our scent.”

Rodney took the bottle and carefully smelled at the liquid inside. It smelt like fresh cut grass and lavender. Shaking his head he poured some of the stuff and proceeded to rub it into his skin. “We have two hours until we miss check in and then protocol states that they wait another 30 minutes before sending a rescue party. And with our luck Elizabeth will send a Ranger/Shift group.”

“That will not be good. We can’t afford for her to gain control of more people.” Evelain said as she took the bottle from Rodney and gestured for him to turn around. Rubbing the stuff onto his back she looked at the entrance of the cave. “I can’t believe that she did this. I mean I knew she had control issues but this. This is insane.”

Snorting McKay took the bottle from her and returned the favour by rubbing the stuff onto her back. “That is a pretty apt description.” He said. “Listen Evelain, you can’t blame yourself for her actions. I got a pretty good look into her head and trust me she is completely, certifiably insane. It is just bad luck that Sheppard’s refusal of her triggered her break down.”

“So what now?” the dark haired Shift demanded as she moved away from Rodney back towards the cave entrance.

Rodney ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know.” He lied. He knew exactly what to do. There was only one way to save his team and the people of the village, because no matter how angry he was he could not leave them in the hands of an insane Legendary. Especially not one as powerful as Alara.

He looked up to see the young woman staring at him. First of he needed to get her out of the line of fire. “Listen, can you get Teyla out of jail? Because if you can then we have another person that is immune to Alara.”

Evelain tilted her back backwards and stared at the roof of cave as she thought about it. “Yes, I believe that it would be possible for me to do so.”

“Good, you do that while I keep Alara distracted. Once Teyla is free, see if the two of you can get through the gate back to our world and get us some help.”

“Are you sure that you will be okay on your own here?” Evelain asked worried.

“Yes, yes, please, she is no threat to me. My grandmother can kick her ass.” He huffed as he moved towards the cave entrance. Stepping out he was careful to keep his back to the rock wall to avoid the water from the waterfall hiding the cave entrance. He suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically. Here he was naked with an equally naked and very attractive young woman in a gorgeous romantic setting and the only thing he could think of was that he really wished that he had his shoes on.

Once they cleared the waterfall he turned to his companion. “Okay shift. I want to see how well you blend into your environment.” He ordered.

Evelain nodded before taking two steps away from him. Closing her eyes she slowly breathed out and started to glow. When the glow faded away, Rodney felt awed. Reaching out hesitantly he gently ran his fingers over her eye ridges. “The little boy in me is so totally screaming in glee right now.” He murmured softly.

Evelain cocked her head to the side and flashed her razor sharp teeth in a smile. He could feel her amusement dancing along his consciousness. The Velociraptor took a few prancing steps to the side before sidling up to him.

“Okay, you know what to do.” Rodney said. “Get Teyla free and then get out of here and get help.”  
She nodded and turned and headed towards the village, her colouration blending perfectly with the green of the forest. McKay took a moment to watch her before shaking his head and moving further away from the water. Letting himself relax he drifted a moment before effortlessly slipping into his feathers.

Crouching down, muscles tensing he launched himself into the air with a push and strong down strokes of his powerful wings. Climbing into the sky he revelled in the feel of the wind through his feathers. He circled the clearing and its small waterfall a few times to get used to the air currents before veering off towards the village.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his destination. Circling high overhead he looked down at collection of houses and building that made up the village. In this form his eyesight was just as good if not better than that of a Ranger. The jail in which Teyla was being kept stood alone off to one side and he could only see two guards. Evelain should have no trouble getting Teyla out. Also, it put them far enough from the village centre where he could see Alara and the others.

Ronon was lying to one side and there was a distressingly large pool of blood under his head. From this height it was impossible to tell if the Satedan Ranger was dead or alive, but Rodney decided to be optimistic for once in his life and to go with unconscious.

In the very centre of the square sat Alara. As beautiful as she was when she was human contrasted sharply with as ugly she was when in her alternate form. She appeared to be a cross between a toad and an alligator. Her loathsome, bloated shape squatted on a raised dais with her pudgy legs curled in underneath her body. She was slightly larger than Rodney and an ugly splotchy vomit green in colour.

Chained to a pole in front of the dais was John. The Prime was topless and McKay could see dark bruises running up the one side of his chest. It was also clear that he had trouble breathing. Rodney’s ear-tuffs flattened on his head and he flexed his claws in anger. The desire to rend Alara was intense.

Scattered around the village was the rest of the people. Some were unconscious.

He circled once more before he screamed a battle cry. The harsh sound cut through the air and caused everyone to look up. Rodney had the advantage here as it was late morning and he had the bright sun overhead. Trading height for speed he folded his wings and dived straight for Alara.

#############

John Sheppard was not having a good day. He was chained to a pole in front of a completely insane woman. His head was killing him because of the concussion and he was pretty sure that some of his ribs were broken. To make matters worse his team was also not faring so well. Ronon was slowly bleeding to death. Teyla was being held hostage against his good behaviour and Rodney was...

Rodney was missing. John did not know whether the scientist was dead or alive. One minute they were fighting Alara and her mind controlled minions and the next McKay was just gone. When they got out of here and he had his hands on McKay – yes, he had decided that Rodney must be alive if only for the sake of John’s sanity – then he was going to handcuff the loud egotistical trouble prone Legendary to him.

He tried to focus his senses again to find a way out of the situation, but it was getting harder and harder to focus as his grip on consciousness slowly became weaker. Just as he lost the battle against the darkness he heard the harsh shriek of a bird of prey and saw a golden flame hurtling towards Alara.

#############

Spreading his wings at the last second, Rodney pulled up from his dive only centimetres away from colliding with Alara. He raked his claws along her back, scoring shallow grooves before allowing his wings to lift him upwards into the air, gaining height with powerful wing strokes. He then repeated the dive again, this time twisting slightly to the side to try and rake her more vulnerable underbelly. Her form was too close to the dias for him to succeed.

Flying back up again Rodney circled overhead looking for an opening. This tactic was good in keeping Alara distracted, but her hide was too thick to do any real damage. Looking at his hands Rodney shook his head in disgust; the feathers on his forearms were clumped together with thick blackish blood. It was going to be a bitch to get them cleaned up.

He screamed again in sheer frustration and saw her lift her head trying to find him, thus exposing the soft skin of her throat. Tightening his circle he lined up so that when he dived he would have the sun directly overhead and thus be almost impossible to spot until it was too late. He screamed again and dove. The air rushed past him as he descended, his arms pulled tight to his body, ready to extend and rend if needed when he hit his target.

Pulling his wings and hind legs even tighter against his body, he gained even more momentum. Hitting Alara full on the two tumbled off the dais. Rodney grabbed Alara, using the force of the tumble to flip her onto her back, and then pinned her to the ground. He cocked his head as she hissed at him. She never really had a chance, he was a predator, one designed to hunt and kill. His form had all the strengths of both an eagle and a lion, the two top predators of their respective domains. He carefully lowered his shields only to slam them back instantly; she really was completely insane, psychotic beyond any hope of redemption.

Lowering his shields again Rodney wrapped his mind around hers. A fight between Shifts was not only about physical strength, but also was comprised of mental strength, and although Alara was strong, she was really no match for Rodney. Her form glowed as she tried to resist. Rodney growled and tightened his hold on her mind, the glow wavered and then she was human again. Rodney closed his beak over her throat, cutting off her air supply. As she slowly choked to death, he carefully shut down her mind one link at a time.

As the last shred of light left her mind, her heart fluttered and stilled. Rodney stumbled away from the lifeless body. His legs collapsing under him, he dropped down to the ground. Lifting his head towards the sky he keened; mourning the bright life he had no choice but to extinguish.

He so lost himself in his anguish for the life that he had taken that he had no real idea of how much time had passed when he became aware of someone calling his name.

“Rodney.” Teyla said as she shook his wing. “Rodney please I need you to answer me.”

He lowered his head and turned to look at her. Teyla had bruises running down the left side of her face and her left eye was swollen shut. Seeing that she had his attention she sighed in relief. “Rodney you need to go with Evelain. You need to leave before Major Lorne arrives.”

McKay shook his head and turned to look at John.

“Rodney listen!” Teyla commanded with a sharp tug on his wing. “John is fine, but Lorne cannot find you here like this.”

He knew that she was right, but Rodney was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up around Sheppard and sleep.

“Mystica.” Evelain said as she moved into his view. Her naked body was streaked with blood, and Rodney just hoped that she had not been forced to kill any of her people.

Looking around he noticed that the three of them were the only ones conscious. He turned and looked at Teyla.

“I promise Rodney, John and Ronon will be fine but you need to leave now.”

“We must return to the cave to get clean and dressed so that we can be found when your rescue comes.” Evelain prompted gently.

McKay closed his eyes and sighed before slowly getting to his feet. Without looking at either woman he launched himself into the air and flew off in the direction of the clearing with its small pond and romantic waterfall.

He was halfway clean by the time Evelain reached the clearing. The Velociraptor ran into the pool diving into the deep water under the waterfall, a few seconds later Evelain the woman surfaced next to him.

She pulled some out some of the plants growing on the edge of the pool and crushed their leaves between her hands to get a soapy kind of sap. Slowly and without a word she started to wash him clean. “We have about 30 minutes before your Major Lorne reaches the clearing I guess.”

Nodding Rodney duck under the water and left the pool. Reaching dry ground he lifted his wings and proceeded to shake himself dry. Mykila had always teased him about his birdlike ways.

When his feathers were no longer waterlogged he shifted back into human form. He headed into the cave and got dressed. He could tell his silence was starting to scare his young companion, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt numb.

Sitting down on the moss covered floor with his back against the cold stone wall, he started the slow process of mentally sorting out and boxing away all the complicated emotions that were running through him. He felt Evelain settle next to him and slip something over his head. Opening one eye he looked down to see her pendant resting against his chest.

“You need it more than I do at the moment Mystica. My reason for hiding no longer exists.”

When he turned to look at her she smiled. Grabbing his arm she curled into him, practically crawling onto his lap soaking up the warmth of his body. Pulling her closer he offered her what comfort he could and took solace in the fact that she neither hated nor blamed him for what he had been forced to do. Sitting tightly together sharing body heat and comfort the two slipped into an exhausted sleep.

#############

Evan Lorne was never allowing his commander to leave Atlantis again. You know what; he was never allowing any member of SGA-1 to leave the city again. He stood watching as Ronon was carefully lifted onto a stretcher. Sheppard was already in the Jumper, but it had taken longer to stabilise and prep the Satedan for transport. He turned to Teyla who was seated on the dais next to him as one of the medics treated the cuts on her face. “Okay, so you still have not told me where McKay is.” He said as the medic left.

“I am not really sure where Doctor McKay is.” Teyla answered serenely. Even beaten up she radiated calm and competence. “When we were attacked I saw Rodney fall. Evelain was with us at the time trying to get us to safety. I think she must have led him to a location she believed safe when we were captured.”

Lorne grunted and turned to watch his mate stare at the corpse of Alara. David was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pure cotton slacks. “David!” he called as the rest of his team joined him. “Come on we have to go and find Doctor McKay.”

David trotted over the group and between one step and the next flowed into his Alternate. The large Axis deer tossed his head as he joined his team.

“You know I’m not really comfortable with you like this when there is a large and very dangerous, Legendary killing creature out there.” Evan told his partner.

David snorted and pawed at the ground, before taking a prancing step closer to Evan. “Show off.” Lorne muttered good-naturedly. Turning to his men he nodded in the direction of the forest. “Okay men, Teyla thinks that McKay and the Headman’s daughter headed in that direction when they got separated. Stay behind David and me, but keep an eye on us both.” He started in the direction he had indicated, already extending his senses trying to find the heartbeat that belonged to McKay.

Cursing softly under his breath Evan Lorne stepped into the small cave. It had taken them almost an hour to find McKay and he was now onto the third page of plans and reasons to never let SGA-1 leave Atlantis again. He stopped and let his eyes adjust to the lower light level in the cave and groaned loudly. He had found McKay alright. He was just glad Sheppard wasn’t here to see this. Huddled in one of the corners of the small cave was McKay and Evelain. The dark haired woman was curled up on McKay’s lap and he had both arms around her.

Clearing his throat loudly he took a step towards the cuddling pair. “Doctor McKay!” Evan watched the scientist woke with a start.

“What the hell took you so long?” McKay groused before gently shaking his still sleeping companion awake. “Evelain, hi come on our rescue is here.” He said softly as the young woman awoke.

“Mmmm okay.” She murmured.

Looking at the two, Lorne groaned again. Yep, he was never allowing SGA-1 to leave the city ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

Rodney took a long drink from the bottle of rotgut that he had swiped from Zelenka’s distillery and thumped his head against the wall he was sitting at. He looked out over the ocean and watched as the setting sun painted the sky and clouds in vivid shades of red and orange. He longed to be out there. To shed his skin, get in his feathers and just lose himself in the sky. He knew he wouldn’t, but at the moment the temptation was greater than ever before.

It had been several hours since they had returned from PHX-08T. He had waited with the rest of the group until Ronon was out of surgery and Carson had confirmed that the Prime would be fine, before running. He took another long drink and felt the alcohol burn down his throat. He ran like a coward, because right now he couldn’t tolerate being around anyone. He felt raw, weak, vulnerable and so fucking guilty.

He had killed. Oh, he had shot at people before with his gun and of course he had shot and killed Wraith, but Alara... He had killed her with his bare hands so to speak.

That was why he was hiding out here on a small balcony on one of the outer edges of a pier. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye right now. He just could not be surrounded by friends and colleagues. He could not look them in the eye and pretend that nothing was wrong. His shields were a complete and utter mess and it was only Evelain’s Ancient Pendant that was stopping every Ranger and Shift on Atlantis from sensing him.

Another drink. The bottle was almost empty. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh clean sea air, devoid of the copper smell of freshly spilled blood.

“How much of that did you have?”

The voice startled Rodney and he nearly dropped the bottle. Looking up he noticed John leaning in the doorway.

Turning back to look at the fast darkening sky he took another drink. “Not nearly enough.” Rodney rasped softly.

John snorted. He looked around and noticed two empty bottles, the scent of alcohol almost overpowering. This was the really strong stuff.

Sheppard had regained consciousness shortly after arriving back on Atlantis. What had followed had been hours of being prodded, questioned and prodded some more. Carson, who John decided should have been a vampire bat and not a dog, had drawn an indecent amount of blood. Carson had also x-rayed and scanned and prodded some more before declaring that two of John’s ribs were indeed broken and three more were cracked, but luckily his concussion was very mild. The doctor had wanted to keep John overnight in the infirmary, but Sheppard had flatly refused. When Carson had tried to argue with him, John had pointed out that his shields were a mess and with Ronon currently in the isolation room, John would be a lot more comfortable in his own nicely shielded room. He had shamelessly nudged Carson’s mind to convince the Doctor.

It had taken John all of two seconds to realise that McKay had disappeared from the infirmary without a word. The moment John had woken up the very first thing he did was search out McKay’s heartbeat. The relief at finding it had been overwhelming right up til the moment he couldn’t hear it anymore. It had taken him hours after that to get away from Carson and Weir and another half hour to track Rodney down. That irritated the fuck out of the Prime. Sheppard looked at his surroundings. McKay had chosen his hiding place well. It was right at the tip of one of the piers only two stories up from the water. The acoustics of the balcony made sure that not a single sound made it past the door and the sound of the waves acted like a white noise generator. It was also as far away from the populated areas of the city as one could get and still be on Atlantis.

Sitting down next to the unnaturally quiet scientist, John took the bottle from Rodney’s hands and took a drink. “Keller just returned from Alherwoh.” Sheppard said. He waited for Rodney to respond but the Legendary just continued to blankly stare out over the ocean. “She is gathering some more supplies and is talking with Halling about getting some Athosian volunteers to help with the villagers. She feels that it will be weeks before those least affected will be able to function normally. She says that the amount of mental trauma that Alara inflicted was greater than anything she had seen before.”

When John sill didn’t receive a response from the man sitting next to him he continued. “There were five fatalities and two more that she is not sure will survive. The Headman is one of those that Jennifer believes won’t make it. It appears the most heavily damaged group is the village council since they were under her control the longest.” Rodney’s only response to that was to reach over and grab the bottle out of John’s hand and take another drink.

Rodney still had not said anything and this was starting to scare John. He had never seen Rodney so quiet before. Not even after the storm and getting tortured by Kolya. Not after Gaul’s suicide and not even after Doranda.

He sighed and took the bottle back from McKay and took another drink gathering his courage. “You did the right thing, you know. She would have killed everyone if you had not stopped her.”

Rodney turned to look at Sheppard going cold all over as colour drained from his face. He opened his mouth only to close it again. “I don’t...”

John shook his head. “Do not lie to me McKay. I always know when you lie. Like now, I can hear your heart racing and your breathing has sped up. Your core temperature has dropped and I should probably call Carson since you are starting to show the first symptoms of going into shock.”

Abruptly pushing away from the wall Rodney stumbled to his feet and over to the railing. Grasping the railing he leaned over and puked. John was at his side in an instant. Taking a bottle of water that he had grabbed earlier out of his jacket pocket John handed it to the scientist when it appeared that he was finished.

Rodney took the bottle wordlessly and rinsed his mouth before collapsing to the floor crying softly. Sinking down next to him, John pulled the crying man into his embrace. Rodney clung to John as he trembled and cried in his grief.

When exhaustion finally overwhelmed his sorrow, Rodney became aware of the fact that he was practically sitting in John’s lap and that the other man was rubbing soothing circles on his back, softly telling him that everything was going to be okay. He knew that he should push John away. That he should order the Prime to stay away and then get the hell out of here. Instead he tightened his grip on Sheppard’s shirt and burrowed closer, hiding his face in John’s neck.

John’s one hand gently drifted up Rodney’s back towards his neck. Finding the chain that held the pendant that he was sure had belonged to Evelain he couldn’t help himself. He slowly, almost meditatively fingered the clasp of the long chain. Fingering the clasp he felt it open and drop from around Rodney’s neck. He gasped as McKay’s mind was revealed. Where Keller glowed as brightly as the sun, McKay was like a super nova. It was overwhelming and at the same time not nearly enough. Without thinking he dropped his own shields and started to wrap his mind around Rodney wanting more, needing more of that amazing glow.

“NO!” Rodney yelled as he suddenly pushed away from Sheppard. Grabbing the pendant he fastened it around his neck as he ran towards the door.

“Rodney, wait!” John yelled as he tried so stand so that he could follow. Cursing under his breath when his broken ribs protested their recent treatment he could only watch as the Legendary disappeared through the door. He followed Rodney with his hearing until he stepped into the transporter and disappeared. John listened intently until it became clear that Rodney must have retreated to another of his shielded hiding places.

“Shit!” He yelled at the darkened sky. He could not believe he did that. What the fuck had he been thinking? The only answer to that was that he hadn’t been. John hated himself then. He had tried to take advantage of his friend when Rodney had needed support and comfort.

He wanted Rodney. There was no denying that, but he wanted Rodney to want him back. He wanted, no he needed the Gryphon to want a bond between them just as badly. He wanted Rodney as his friend, his partner. He wanted an equal, someone who could and would challenge him. And now he had almost forced Rodney into a bond.

He sat with his back against the balcony railing watching as night descended and the city slowly started to light up. “John?”

He turned to look at the door and noticed Teyla standing there. He snorted softly to himself. He could not believe that she had managed to sneak up on him.

“Teyla, what are you doing in this part of town?” He asked with an absentminded smile.

“Rodney is worried about you and asked me to check up on you since you left the infirmary against Carson’s wishes.” She said as she sat down cross legged across from him.

At the sound of Rodney’s name John took a painful breath and shuddered.

“John?” Teyla asked clearly worried.

“I made a mistake. A stupid thoughtless mistake and he is never going to forgive me for it.” He whispered.

“I know.” She said after a while.

“No, you don’t know and I...”

“John!” Teyla snapped, when he looked at her, she smiled sadly. “I do know.”

Sheppard had to sternly remind himself that slack-jawed was not an attractive or dignified look. “How?” he demanded. How did Teyla know?

The Athosian shrugged and leaned forward. “Probably the same way you did. Only he saw me and made me promise never to tell.”

Okay, that sort of made sense. Rodney never really paid attention to what was happening around him when he became absorbed in his work. “How long?” he wanted to know next.

“Almost a year now. It was when you left to go after Athar. Doctor Weir asked me to check on Rodney because she knew that he had not gotten any sleep. He didn’t answer his door and I was worried so I opened it and went in...” She trailed off. John looked up to see her smile gently. “For all of Rodney’s ego and rudeness he is a true friend. He was so worried about you then. Worried that you would get hurt. Worried that you would not be able to return. Worried that you would choose to stay with her.” She reached over and placed a hand lightly on his. “He cares about you a great deal. You are the one person whose opinion matters to him.”

Looking at Teyla’s hand before looking at her, John swallowed. “How do I fix this Teyla? He will never trust me again after what I almost did tonight.”

Getting to her feet Teyla held out a hand to John. He took it and allowed her to help him to his feet. “Give him time John. He knows that you did not mean to do it.”

Snorting Sheppard stepped away from his companion. “That’s just the thing Teyla. I did mean it. I want him so bad that some days it is all I can do not to push him up against the nearest wall and just.” He waved a hand unable to actually say the words.

Teyla turned to look him full in the face. “Would you?” she asked softly. “Would you do it? Would you force a bond on him when you know that is not what he wants? Would you disregard his feeling and take him against his will?”

“No!” John shouted. The very thought made him feel sick. “God no. I would never... I could never...” he shook his head his stomach churning.

“Then you have nothing to fear John. Give him some time. He has had some bad experiences in the past, but he knows you. You are his friend and no matter what he does trust you.” She smiled sadly then. “He just has to realise that he trusts you.”

“If you think...”

“I do. Trust me John; just give Rodney some time to come to terms with what had happened today, okay.”

He closed his eyes and nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. “Yeah, okay, if you say so.”

Pulling John towards the door Teyla nodded knowingly. “I do say so. And now you need to get some rest. You are dead on your feet.”

John laughed tiredly and allowed the small woman to escort him back to his room.

#############

John had been asleep for an hour when his door opening woke him. He tensed for a fraction of a second before relaxing again. He waited as his intruder closed the door behind him and raised shields around the room. He slowly opened his eyes when the white-noise shield activated.

“You look like crap.” John said sitting up. He pushed his blankets off and asked Atlantis to raise the light.

Rodney snorted but didn’t say anything. He just stood in the middle of the room and stared at Sheppard.

“You know the silent staring is just a little bit creepy and don’t really fit you at all.” John remarked through a yawn.

McKay made a strangled sound and took a step towards John, before whirling around and all but throwing himself at the other side of the room. He wanted to be as far away as the small space allowed from John. “How long?” he asked after a while.

Making no attempt to pretend that he did not know what Rodney meant, John sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering. “A while.” He noticed Rodney raised a sarcastic eyebrow before expounding. “Since just before Caldwell and the whole Goa’uld business.”

Rodney sucked in a breath. “Is that why... is that why you pretended to be my friend again?” he demanded shakily.

Anger is a great source of power when properly applied and in this instance it gave Sheppard the strength to ignore his aching ribs and roll out of bed to stalk towards McKay. “No. Just fucking hell no.” He snarled as he stopped an arm’s length from the scientist. “Let’s get something straight right now McKay. I am your friend. Yes I was angry with you, but despite being absolutely furious about you wilfully endangering yourself, I never stopped being your friend.” He took a steadying breath. He wanted to reach out and touch Rodney but he did not trust himself at the moment. The earlier events of the evening were still too fresh in his head.

“Then why...” Rodney was at a complete loss and it was obvious.

John growled and finally just gave in to his instincts. “This is why.” He said as he pushed the Legendary up against the wall. Cupping Rodney's face between his hands, John leaned in and kissed Rodney like he had wanted to for months now. He had thought that the kiss would turn out brutal; all passion and want, but he was wrong. Instead it was soft and gentle. He nibbled Rodney’s lower lip before flicking his tongue across the seam of Rodney’s lips asking for entrance. Rodney tensed a moment before relaxing and opening his mouth, responding to the kiss with a soft sigh. John poured all of his feelings into the kiss. They kissed gently until the need to breathe became insistent. The kiss ended with a soft moan dancing between them.

The Prime closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Rodney’s. They stood like that breathing each other’s air. Their breath soft whispers that wrapped around them.

Placing a hand against John's chest when he leaned in for another kiss, Rodney turned his head away. “John no, we can’t.” Where just seconds before the air had been filled with the smell of arousal now there was a taint of fear.

Growling under his breath Sheppard used his strength to push closer to McKay. “Yes we can. You want this McKay and don’t try and lie to me and tell me that you don’t.” He nuzzled the spot just Rodney’s ear, his tongue flicking out to lick lightly. “I can smell you. I can smell how much you want me. I can taste your arousal.” His voice dropped lower the words ghosting over Rodney’s ear. “How much you need me.”

With a sudden impressive show of strength McKay pushed John away and made a dash for the door. Running his hand over the crystal and opening the door Rodney stopped. “What I want does not matter. This is a bad idea Colonel. I suggest that you forget about it, if you know what is good for you.” And with that he was gone.

John snorted. Yeah no way. He licked his lips gathering the lingering traces of the other man. The taste of Rodney was just as overpowering and as addicting as he had feared; there was no way he was giving that up without a fight.

Lying down again he closed his eyes and smiled. Things did not seem as hopeless. Rodney had come to him and he would be back, of that John was sure.


	18. Chapter 18

“It is looking good Colonel, just four more treatments and you will be back to full health.” Doctor Jennifer Keller said as she opened the pod’s lid.

 

Sheppard smiled as he sat up and carefully stretched, pleased that he only got a faint twinge from his ribs. “So does that mean I am back on duty?” He asked with a small smile.  He swung his legs over the edge of the ancient machine that looked remarkably like a sun bed and stood.

 

“Light duty.” Jennifer said as she moved to the small table standing at the head of the healing pod. Picking up a tablet she made several notes on it, before looking at John. “And I do mean light duty Colonel. Even with this machine it is still going to take another two weeks before your ribs are completely healed.”

 

Sheppard made a face, but Keller interrupted him before he could say anything. “Just be glad that you are only incapacitated for three weeks. If you had to heal normally it would have been six weeks.” She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pointed at Sheppard’s shirt laying on the same table where her tablet had been. “You can get dressed now Colonel. I will schedule your next session in three days time.”

 

John nodded and took a step towards the table and had to stop when a wave of dizziness swept over him. He waved Jennifer off when she started to reach out to him.  “No!” he snapped and shook his head to clear the dizziness. “Sorry doc.” He said sheepishly when she pulled her hand back so fast that it looked like she had been burned.

 

Keller merely watched him for a moment before she sighed. “Please remember Colonel that this machine does not magically heal you. It merely speeds up your body’s normal healing process. Which means” she paused to make sure that she had Sheppard’s attention, “that you need a lot of rest and proper food. And no intense physical exercise.”

 

“So no running?” John asked with a small smile as he cocked his head.

 

Jennifer felt her lips twitch with the desire to smile. “No running.” She said trying to sound serious.

 

Grabbing his shirt he pulled it on and looked around to see where his boots had disappeared to. When he was finished dressing he turned back to Jennifer to find the young blond Legendary still hovering hesitantly next to the door. “Was there something else Doctor?” John asked.

 

The blond woman startled and then blush a charming light pink. “I was wondering if maybe you know; since you are the Lead Prime that if maybe, that is.”

 

John watched her stammer for a moment before taking her hand and forcing her to look up and meet his eyes. “What are you trying to ask me Legendary?” he asked soothingly.

 

The blush staining Jennifer’s cheeks grew darker. “I was wondering if Prime Ronon Dex is courting anyone and if he would be willing to escort me to the mainland?”

 

It was a good thing that John was a Ranger because she was speaking so softly that he doubted a mundane would have been able to make out what she was saying. He let go of her hand that he was holding and considered the young Legendary that was standing in front of him.

 

“Before I answer that, please answer a question of mine?” John asked. “I don’t mean any disrespect or want to be forward but Ronon has had a very rough time before he came to Atlantis.” He took Jennifer by the arm and gently pulled her away from the door and steered her to the chair set next to the healing pod. Sitting her down; he jumped up onto the bed of the device.

 

He waited for her to settle before he continued. “Ronon had to watch the Legendary he was courting die right before his eyes. Then the wraith came and destroyed his home world. They caught him and made him into a runner and for seven years he was alone on the run. He is only now starting to settle and because of that I can’t condone any relationship that is not 100% compatible.”

 

John watched Jennifer’s face carefully. Watching how she reacted to the information he was giving her. “So my question is: what is your Alternate form and what are your intentions towards Ronon?”

 

 

Jennifer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A part of her wanted nothing more than to reach out and slap Sheppard in his face. Hard. But she pressed that down and thought about what he had said and where he was coming from. He needed the answer to protect someone who was not only his second but his close friend, almost a brother. Someone he trusted and cared for a great deal. A person who was part of his family. One thing that Jennifer had managed to learn about Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in the two weeks that she had been here on the city is that he was ruthless in the protection of those he considered his family.

 

Raising her head Jennifer looked John straight in the eye as she dropped all but her innermost shields. With her thoughts exposed she answered. “I am a unicorn and as to my intentions: I have never met anyone like Ronon. Never met anyone that not only reminded me of wild untamed forests, but also made me feel safe.” She dropped her eyes and raised her shields again. “I have not felt anything like that in my entire life.” She whispered.

 

John sighed and decided that the moment McKay came out about his true nature to everyone, John was going to kick his ass, because this, right here, was **_so_** not Sheppard’s responsibility. This was the responsibility of the alpha Legendary.

 

Jumping down from where he was seated John nodded at Jennifer. “I will speak to Ronon.” He held up one hand to stop her from saying anything. “But no promises.”

 

Jennifer nodded but didn’t say anything else.

 

John was halfway to his office when a large black Doberman came trotting up to him. The dog had a long undocked tail that was natural for the breed but had ears that had been cropped so that they stood upright. Sheppard winced as he looked at the ears and a hand drifted up involuntarily to brush over his own ears.

 

 “Sergeant Major Bates.” He greeted the hound with a nod.

 

Bates fell in next to John and shifted back into human form seamlessly between one step and the next. “Colonel.” He answered with a nod. He was barefoot and dressed in the form fitting pure cotton black pants and top that was the standard uniform for a Shift on duty that might need to shift into his alternate.

 

“Sniffing around I see.” John asked with a perfectly straight face.

 

“Just checking to see where all the bones are buried.” Dean deadpanned.

 

“Ah.” John said knowingly. “Well in that case should I move the skeleton in closet four-B?”

 

Bates considered it for a moment and shook his head. “No sir the skeleton in four-B is still safe but you may want to tell it to rattle a bit less. It could draw the attention of the scientists.”

 

Entering his office Sheppard sat down behind his desk and pointed at the chair across from it. “That’s good to know.” He said as Sergeant Bates took a seat. “So how does it feel to be back here again?” John asked with genuine curiosity.

 

Leaning back in his chair Bates considered his answer carefully before he responded. “Strange Sir. When they sent me back to Earth I was sure I was getting a medical discharge. Then it turned out that my injuries weren’t that severe and I was in the process of getting my papers sorted out so that I could return when the news came that the Legendary council had forbidden any unbonded Shift from returning to Atlantis.” Bates clenched his hands before willing himself to relax. “There really was not a place for me in the mountain and to tell you the truth Colonel I wasn’t interested in any other posting. After several conversations with General O’Neill it was decided that I would help out with security at another top secret facility until such time that I could return to Atlantis or a place for me opened up at the mountain.”

 

Dean looked out of the window overlooking the gate room and smiled. “The facility is run by the Secret Service, that is where I met Abigail. She was there to help out while one of their permanent staff recovered from an injury.” Turning back to look at Sheppard, Bates shrugged. “The rest is, as they say, history.”

 

John nodded and smiled. “Wow Dean, I do believe that is the most you had ever said in one go. So you and your mate are settling in all right.”

 

Bates snorted and gave a nod.

 

John straightened and went from friendly inquiring Prime to Commanding Officer. “Okay so let's discuss your duties.” He said formally.

 

Also sitting up straighter Dean nodded again.

 

“First of all you are again in charge of city security. I want you to schedule city patrols. I want round the clock patrols of the inhabited part of the city and twice daily sweeps of the uninhabited parts that the scientists have declared safe.” Sheppard stopped as Bates reached for a pocket that wasn’t there. Opening a drawer Sheppard pulled out a small note pad and a pen.

 

Taking the items from the Colonel, Bates nodded his thanks and quickly scribbled down some notes.

 

“Secondly,” John continued, “I don’t want the patrols to be predictable. So make sure that it is as random as you can get. I do not want us to fall into a pattern that can be used against us.”

 

Bates nodded and made some more notes.

 

“Thirdly, I want you to create emergency caches and place them in hidden locations around the city. Speak to McKay and let him appoint a geek to help you with this.” Sheppard said.

 

The sergeant nodded and made another note. “Who should know about the caches Sir?” he asked looking up.

 

“For now just you, me, Ronan Dex, Major Lorne, Doctor McKay and your science liaison.” Sheppard paused a second, thinking before he continued. “Also speak to Ronon Dex. He is my second and he has several caches of his own stashed around the city. Check with him to make sure that the two of you don’t overlap.”

 

Bates nodded again and made another note. Looking over what he had written he cleared his throat and look up at the Colonel. “Sir, I have reviewed the memo about training for the civilians and I have several suggestions that may be helpful.”

 

 “Talk to Major Teldy about it. She is in charge of training.” Sheppard said as he made a note on a pad next to his laptop.

 

“Yes sir. Is there anything else sir?” Bates asked as he prepared to stand.

 

Putting his pen down John leaned back in his chair. “Just one more thing Dean.” He said purposely using the Shift’s first name to show that this was private and not military business. “In the past you have been excessively aggressive towards Teyla and the Athosians. I need to know if you can work with her, because she is important to our continued survival here.”

 

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair Dean sighed before he looked at his commanding officer. “I am aware that I was somewhat unreasonable in my behaviour towards Miss Emmagan and I promise you Sir that I will be more tolerant in the future.” 

 

“Okay then.” John said with a small nod. “That will be all Sergeant.” He dismissed the other man.

 

 **#############**

 

Rodney sighed and rubbed at his temples as he slowly made his way across the village square towards the council building. Teyla’s anger burned across his mind and he wondered what Halling had said or done this time to get Teyla so furious. The tension between the Ranger and the Athosian leader had been growing steadily ever since the Athosians moved to the mainland, but it had become far worse in the last few months. Stopping to take a deep breath and to reinforce his shields, Rodney considered sitting down for a moment.

 

This was getting to the point where it was becoming worrisome. He was struggling more and more these days to keep his mind shielded from people’s emotions. It was not only Teyla, although she was the hardest to shield against, but nearly everyone he had close contact with. Giving in, Rodney sat down on one of the benches dotted around the square.

 

Resting his elbows on his knees, Rodney held his head in his hands and breathed deeply, trying to work through the pain. Friends. For the first time in far too long he had a large group of close friends. He was heavily invested in the wellbeing of the people of Atlantis and because of that it was getting harder and harder to shut them out of his mind. His love and affection for his friends was circumventing his shields slowly but surely.

 

 It was not only his inability to shield himself that was causing him pain. There was also a restless undercurrent running beneath his skin. He had trouble sleeping again and had lost almost all of his appetite. It was ten times worst when he was on Atlantis. There he couldn’t sit still for even a second. He had taken to wandering the halls of the city at all hours, unconsciously checking up on the members of his pack.

 

And there was no denying it anymore, the Shifts and Rangers on Atlantis where slowly but surely forming into a pack. Rodney had blown Mykila off when she had said that he was building a pack, but he had to face it, she was right. It had taken him a while to acknowledge it, but it was difficult to ignore the evidence in front of him. John of course, didn’t help either. Rodney had not even been aware that he was using the Prime as a centering point. Which was simply ridiculous because Rodney was supposed to be a god-damned genius. Only he has been acting like a blind moron for close to a year now.

 

“You okay McKay?” The voice and the soft touch of Major Lorne startled Rodney so much that he yelped and nearly fell off the bench he was sitting on. Only the Ranger grabbing his arm prevented that from happening.

 

McKay had been so sunken in his mental misery that he had not even noticed Lorne walking up to him, worried expression firmly in place.

 

“What? Oh yes, just tired that’s all Major.” McKay said as he shrugged off Lorne’s hand and stood up. The simple touch burned painfully through him, the thin material of his jacket doing nothing to shield him from the mental energy spilling from Lorne.  And that was definitely new as well.

 

Lorne watched the scientist get to his feet with some concern. Something was definitely wrong with McKay but Evan couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was. Letting McKay come back to Alherwoh was certainly starting to look like a huge mistake. Something had happen between the Colonel and McKay and Lorne was pretty sure that the events that had taken place here was responsible.  Rodney was back to avoiding the Colonel, although if Evan was being truthful, Rodney was avoiding everybody.

 

Looking toward the council building Evan noticed that Evelain was standing on the top step speaking to the small group of her people that had recovered the quickest from Alara’s attack.  Now _that_ had turned out to be a big surprise. When he returned to the planet with Doctor Keller and the emergency aid he had been shocked to discover that Evelain was a Shift. She had refused to tell anyone how she had hidden her true nature, just stating that with Alara dead she wasn’t in danger anymore and therefore didn’t need to continue hiding.

 

Lorne glanced between Evelain and McKay. There was something going on between the two of them as well, but Lorne was absolutely positive that it wasn’t romantic. McKay was acting far too much the parent for it to be romantic.

 

Shaking his head as if to clear it McKay started towards the council building.

 

Lorne used his senses to sweep the area before following the scientist. He winced when he heard Halling snarl at Teyla. It was the fight between those two that had initially drawn him to the council building. He knew that technically Teyla was part of the Athosian tribe, but she was part of the Atlantis tribe too. Part of his tribe and part of his Lead Prime’s family and he would tear Halling to pieces with his bare hands before he allowed harm to come to Teyla.

 

Before him Rodney swayed and Lorne watched as the scientist’s legs started to buckle. Reaching him just in time to catch McKay, Lorne gently lowered him to the ground.

 

“Rodney!” Evelain shouted from her position on top of the stairs as she watched her friend collapse. Her shout brought Teyla and Halling rushing from inside the council hall. Together they headed down the stairs and towards Lorne and Rodney.

 

“Cadman find your mate and get over here, McKay just collapsed.” Lorne ordered as he knelt down next to an unconscious McKay.

 

 _“All ready on the way sir.”_ Cadman replied. Evan nodded to himself, not surprised that the female Ranger had an ear on Rodney.

 

Turning back to the prone scientist, Lorne noted the signs that showed that McKay was coming to.

 

“What happened?” McKay rasped as he lifted a hand and pressed it against his still closed eyes.

 

“You fainted.” The Major stated, only to watch with carefully concealed amusement as Rodney lowered his hand opened his eyes and glared at Lorne.

 

“I do not faint.” He snarled. Waving his hand slowly Rodney closed his eyes. “I manly passed out.”

 

“Of course, how silly of me.” Evan teased, knowing that it would rile up the scientist and hopefully keep him conscious.

 

 

“What have I told you about eating properly?” The doctor scolded as he helped his friend to sit up. “You need to eat correctly. You know this Rodney.”

 

Pulling a face at the taste of the glucose tablets, Rodney glared at Carson. “I did eat!” he said around the tablets.

 

“A power bar almost six hours ago does not count.” Laura said over Carson’s shoulder, before ducking down behind her mate’s back to avoid the death glare that McKay levelled at her.

 

“What? No!” Rodney exclaimed. “I ate one just before I started reconfiguring the naquada-generator and the cloak for the cave entrance.”

 

Laura and Carson shared a look before the strawberry-blond Ranger answered gently. “Doc that was six hours ago. I was just on my way to come and let you know that we have to return to Atlantis or else you’ll miss the weekly dialled in report to the SGC.”

 

Rodney stared at Cadman before raising his hand shakily to look at his watch. “Shit, that really was six hours ago.” Closing his eyes and running his hand over his face Rodney sighed. This was starting become irritating. “Help me up.” He snapped as he held up his arms.

 

“Rodney I don’t think you should...” Carson started only to trail off when McKay turned his glare on the doctor.

 

Carson suppressed a sigh as he took one arm and with the help of Lorne pulled Rodney to his feet. Letting go he watched the tired man sway on his feet before he seemed to stabilize himself.

 

Closing his eyes against the wave of dizziness that standing up brought, Rodney breathed deeply as he fought with himself to remain conscious. Turning to look at the concerned faces of his friends he suddenly felt at a loss with his current circumstances. Maybe trusting these people was not such big risk as he made it out to be.

 

“Evelain listen, I know I promised that I would stay and help you tonight with the plans for that irrigation system, but I ah, appear to have forgotten about some of the stuff that I have to do back home.” Rodney said tiredly feeling both guilty and relieved at the thought of not staying the night.

 

Evelain darted in and gave the Legendary a quick hug before stepping back. “Of course Rodney and I hope you will also take the time to rest so that you will feel better.” She admonished gently.

 

Giving a light shrug Rodney started to turn away only to stop. He turned back and gave a long speculative look at Evelain before turning that same look on Halling who was standing a few feet from the group. “Evelain has anyone introduced you to Ranger Halling yet?” McKay asked the gears in his head turning as pieces of a puzzle suddenly slotted seamlessly together.

 

Turning in surprise to look at the man Rodney was looking at Evelain shook her head. “No I don’t believe so.” She stated.

 

Waving impatiently at the tall Ranger to join them Rodney grabbed his hand before taking Evelain’s hand as well. “Changeling Evelain please allow me to introduce Sentinel Halling of the Athosians.” He said as he placed the suddenly blushing woman’s hand in the speechless Halling’s hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Sentinel Halling.” Evelain said.

 

Raising the blushing Shift’s hand to his mouth Halling placed a light kiss on the back of it. “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

 

Merely raising an eyebrow at the questioning looks, he pointed in the direction of the Stargate. “Well, are we going or not?”

 

Major Lorne watched feeling slightly perplexed as Cadman shook her head and Carson sighed tiredly. Both of them moving closer to the ill looking scientist as they started on their way to the gate and home.

 

 **#############**

 

“I am very disappointed in you Kane.” The grey haired woman seated next to the hospital bed in which an elderly man laid sleeping spoke without turning around to face the blond man she was speaking to. Her tone was dry, devoid of any emotion.

 

Kane clenched his fist as he moved deeper into the room. “Forgive me Legendary, but I have tried my hardest.”

 

“Well then you will just have to try harder.” She said in that same toneless voice.

 

Frustrated, Kane tried to control his emotions while pacing the length of the room.  “I don’t where to look anymore. I really have tried everything I can think of. Not even Jeannie knows where he is.” The blond snarled.

 

“Then try things you have not thought about Kane, because we are running out of time.”

 

Looking at the old man, Kane stilled. “How long?”

 

“Not long enough.” The woman sighed. “Find my grandson and force him to bond with you.” That was an ultimatum if he ever heard one. “And Kane,” he stopped on his way out of the room. “Do not mess it up like you did last time.”

 

Without another word Kane exited the room leaving the Legendary alone with her dying mate.

 

 **#############**

 

John stared wide eyed at the document in front of him, disbelief visibly fighting with joy. The weekly dial in to Earth had gone pretty much like normal right up to the moment when General O’Neill had spoken up over the link and had insisted of speaking with Sheppard then and there.  He had started out with how the SGC recognised all the good and hard work that he was doing, how proud they were yada, yada... John had tuned it out slightly instead to focus on a tired and ill looking Rodney sitting in front of him, just to tune back in as O’Neill congratulated him on his promotion to full Colonel.  After that it all had been a bit of a blur.

 

He remembered Elizabeth hugging him and getting his hand shaken and then a glass of something strongly alcoholic was pressed into his hands. After that the rest was a bit of a blur as the members of the Atlantis expedition got caught up in an impromptu party.

 

He had only just managed to sneak away from the mess hall. Now he was sitting in his quarters staring at the piece of paper that officially stated that he was now a Colonel. This was wow. O’Neill had said that his new insignia would be arriving with the _Daedalus_ on her next run. The only dark spot on this day had been Rodney.

 

John had been shocked when the group had returned with an obviously ill looking McKay. He had been angry and frustrated when he had discovered that McKay had allowed his blood sugar to fall so low. The anger had been directed at Rodney but also at John himself. He was aware that McKay was struggling and the fact that he could not do anything about it was driving him up the wall. He wanted to just take the Legendary and shake him until some sense shook loose in that brilliant head of his.

 

Putting the paper he was holding down, he mentally switched off the lights.  A week.  That was it.  He would give Rodney one more week and then John was taking matters into his own hands whether Rodney liked it or not. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

John Sheppard wasn’t claustrophobic, but the Ancient healing pod was starting to get to him. He could not see or hear anything beyond the faint light and soft hum of the pod. He forced himself to relax. He only had another hour to go and then he was finished with this pod and these blasted treatments. Closing his eyes he tapped his fingers on the bed of the pod in a familiar rhythm. If any of the Atlantis Rangers was able to hear the rhythm, they would recognise it as having the same beat as that of Rodney’s heart. 

Just one more hour and then he would be out of this miserable contraption and Rodney would be back from his test flight to the mainland with Sergeant Griffon. John had been furious when he had discovered that Rodney had volunteered to go on Jumper Six’s shake down flight with the marine pilot. It was not that he didn’t trust Radek, but the jumper had been badly damaged when it had been shot down. Sheppard hummed to himself and tapped his fingers a little harder. Today was the last day of the week he had given himself. The moment McKay set foot on Atlantis he was going to drag Rodney’s ass into his quarters and they were going to have a sit down and a nice long chat.

Sheppard shifted slightly. The Legendary had lost weight and John knew for a fact that he wasn’t sleeping. He did not care what McKay said but two hours of fretful drowsing per night was not sleeping or even remotely healthy. The scientist also wasn’t eating and there had been several mild hypoglycaemic episodes. When it became clear that Rodney was avoiding John and the rest of their team Sheppard had shamelessly bullied McKay’s staff into showing up and giving the ill looking man sandwiches and other treats at odd times. 

Humming softly under his breath John allowed himself to drift in the sound his fingers was tapping. Only fifty more minutes.

#############

John stalked through the halls of Atlantis. His hands were balled into fists so tightly that his nails were biting painfully into the palms of his hands as he tried to stop himself from shaking. The last twenty-four hours had been hell. Getting out of the   
healing pod and hearing the frantic calls from Radek to Rodney had been bad enough, but what had followed had been even worst. The hours spend trying to figure out where the downed jumper was, coming up with a working plan to get to Rodney and Griffon, and then get them back. He knows Elizabeth was upset with him for all but ordering Zelenka into accompanying him on the rescue mission, but frankly he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about that, because it was Rodney.

Then there was the frantic moment where he didn’t think that he had made it. That he was too late; that he had lost Rodney forever. Of course getting Rodney back had been a relief, but the trip back had been just as difficult. The moment the downed Jumper’s door had opened John had been nearly overwhelmed by the completely unshielded presence of a virtually feral gryphon. There had been no hiding Rodney’s nature from Zelenka. The Czech scientist had merely raised an eyebrow and helped Sheppard get the wet and bedraggled Legendary into their Jumper. They had taken the trip back up to the surface as slow as possible, in order to give the Rodney time to decompress and to get his shields more or less into working order. 

When they had arrived back on the city, the Jumper’s doors had barely opened before Carson and Keller had stormed in. Sheppard had been amazed by how skilfully the young doctor had wrapped her own shields around the struggling Gryphon, before whisking him off to the infirmary. That had been almost five hours ago. McKay had been released thirty minutes ago. John had given him time to get back to his quarters and to get settled, but that time was now up. And now, now they were going to have a conversation that was a long time coming.

Reaching the door to McKay’s quarters, Sheppard took a deep breath before giving Atlantis a set of prearranged instructions using his gene to override any other protocols. Entering the room he waited for the city to shut and lock the door and to raise the sensory and white noise shields. Taking another deep breath to help him calm further he extended his senses throughout the room.   
Rodney was in the bathroom; John could smell clean water and the spicy soap that the scientist preferred. He quietly made his way across the room and waited next to the bathroom door for the other man to exit. His muscles coiled tightly he stood ready to pounce. 

#############

Rodney wearily rested his forehead against the steamed up mirror. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. Fuck, this day had been too close. He had really thought that this was it. This was how he was going to die. All alone trapped on the bottom of an alien ocean without ever telling John how he really felt. And he had hated himself for that. He hated himself for being such a coward, for denying not only his feelings but John’s as well. Pushing away from the mirror Rodney wrapped the towel around his hips and shivered, he was still cold. Even a twenty minute hot shower hadn’t driven the cold from his bones, and that was saying something. His entire biology was designed to withstand cold temperatures. That’s why he did so well in both Siberia and the Arctic, not that he would ever admit it to anybody.

Stepping through the door into his bedroom he barely had a second to realise that he wasn’t alone before he was grabbed and pushed into the wall. His hands were pulled up over his head and clasped tightly in a hand while his feet were kicked apart and his towel pulled off, all in one dizzying moment. 

Having secured the Legendary to his satisfaction Sheppard let his senses enfold McKay. He pushed his body flush with the naked man, running his free hand over every bit of skin he could reach, while at the same time nuzzling his neck. He relaxed his hold on Rodney’s wrists slightly when he felt the spike of fear in the other man. He murmured softly in his ear while gently soothing Rodney with soft petting strokes. John listened intently waiting for McKay’s heartbeat to slow down. He gently brushed against the Gryphon’s mind being careful not to push.

Rodney was calming down in spite of himself. It had taken him a second to recognise John but the moment he did he started to settle down. The soft almost nonsense murmuring and petting was also working against him. He felt himself relax more and more and as he relaxed he felt himself leaning into John.

Feeling the Legendary relax the Prime changed from soothing petting to exploring again. He needed to see for himself that the Gryphon was okay. He took note of the bruises and the abrasions and he could still smell the blood from the cut on Rodney’s forehead. He nuzzled into McKay’s neck licking that spot just under his ear moaning at the flavour. It was even better than he remembered; dark, rich and spicy.

Tilting his head to the side to give John better access Rodney shivered at the sound of the moan. It was probable the best sound he had ever heard in his entire life. He relaxed further and widened his stance as he allowed his body to lean into John’s.

Sheppard smiled as McKay tilted his head and leaned into him. Running his free hand down the naked man’s back he cupped Rodney’s ass and pulled them even closer together. He groaned when Rodney’s erection pressed against his own. Capturing his lips John pulled Rodney into a gentle kiss. When the Legendary gasped at the feel of their hard-on’s pressing together John took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, chasing that addictive taste.

Rodney was surrounded by John. And it felt so right. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the kiss, forgetting for the moment his doubts and insecurities. Unconsciously he lowered his hard won mental shields in the comforting presence of his Prime. 

John groaned as Rodney’s shields drop and that amazing glow washed over him. He pressed closer and deepened the kiss, sliding his left leg in between Rodney’s. Using his right hand he squeezed McKay’s left ass cheek all the while digging deeper and deeper into Rodney’s mind.

Rocking on John’s thigh, Rodney was so lost in a sea of sensation both physical and mental, he did not even realize as he spiralled higher and closer to an orgasm he was pulling John deeper into his mind, opening up doorways that had been shut for as long as he could remember. He unconsciously started to create the first pathway that would start the bonding process. 

John was not sure when Rodney had lowered his shields or when he had slipped into the Gryphon’s mind so lost was he in the kiss. But as he felt the first tendril of what could only be the beginning of a bond pathway form between the two of them he tore away from the naked Legendary with a curse. Backing away he fought with himself to clear his mind from the bond lust that had overtaken them. He wanted to hit himself over the head for his carelessness. This was not the reason why he came to McKay’s room. He came here to talk, to discuss this thing between them. Not take advantage of his friend when it was clear that he was in a vulnerable and compromised state. Yes he wanted to bond with Rodney, but not like this. Not when he was not one hundred present sure that was what the Legendary wanted. 

Without John holding him up Rodney slid down the wall to collapse into a sitting position. He shook his head trying to clear the haze that had overtaken him. He grew cold when he realised just what had nearly happened. Bringing a shaky hand up to rub over his face he blindly reached out with his other hand to try and find the towel Sheppard had pulled from him. “I…” Rodney began before stopping and swallowing. “I need you to leave.” He finished shakily.

“Rodney.” 

“Now, John!” Rodney all but shouted from where he was huddled next to the wall.

Turning toward the door John took a step before stopping and swinging around to face Rodney again. “Yeah no, not happening McKay.” He stated decisively. “I am not leaving until we have talked about this.” Sheppard snarled. He was suddenly furious with the Gryphon. Who the hell was he to do this to them both. Who the hell was McKay to think he could show this to John only to pull away. They both wanted, no they both needed this and he was damned if he was going to allow Rodney to keep this from him.

Finding the towel and covering him with it Rodney snorted. “There is nothing to talk about Colonel.” 

“Try again McKay.” The Prime snapped as he prowled through the room being careful to keep well outside of the Gryphon’s personal space. 

He heard the scientist sigh tiredly. “Why are you here John?”

“I am here because I am worried about you Rodney.” John said softly as he squatted down in front of McKay. “I am here because a few hours ago I didn’t know if you were still alive. I am here because I couldn’t find you and it nearly killed me.”

Holding up a hand when it appeared that Rodney was going to say something, John shook his head. “No it is my turn to talk now and your turn to listen.” He watched as the Legendary frowned and closed his mouth. “Good.” Sheppard sighed as he sat down cross-legged in front of McKay. “I am worried about you Rodney. You are not sleeping well, you have lost weight and overall your health has been steadily declining. I am also aware that you are having trouble with your shielding.” Rubbing his neck John slumped forward just a tad. “The Shifts and Rangers in the city are aligning into a pack. I already had to break up two fights between Teldy and Bates, because both are jockeying for position and you know as well as I this would not be happening without your influence.”

Rodney winced and turned his head to look away from John. The Prime was right, it was Rodney’s fault.

John sighed softly. “I don’t know why you are fighting this so hard Rodney, but I really wished you wouldn’t. I am your friend and I really wish that I could be more. I do care about you. I have for a long time even before I found out that you were a gryphon. We both want this, but I need you to make the first move. Even if you don’t bond with me, I will be not fine, but I will cope.” Rodney could hear the sad smile in John’s voice even though he refused to look at the Prime. “At least let me help you.” They sat there in silence for a while, John waiting and Rodney stubbornly refusing to say anything or even look at the other man. 

Getting up John stopped and looked down at Rodney, “I will never purposely hurt you and I will never betray you. That I promise. Please think about what I said.” With that he turned and walked across the room, stopping at the door John dropped all his shields and tried to broadcast his love and respect for the other man as loudly as he could. He stood for a moment waiting for some kind of reaction before raising his shields again and stepping out of the room.

The moment the door closed and he sure that he was alone Rodney dropped his head to his hands and wept. 

#############

John stirred and pushed his blanket down and turned onto his back. “Didn’t we already have this conversation about how creepy the silent staring thing in the middle of the night is and how it does not suit you?” he asked around a yawn. It had taken him hours to calm down after his talk with McKay earlier and even longer to manage to fall asleep. 

Nudging the light on mentally, Sheppard sat up and took a look at the scientist standing in his room. McKay was barefoot, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a faded t-shirt. The legendary was wringing his hands together clearly trying to work up the courage to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. Either that or trying to bolster himself for the answer he was looking for. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” He whispered softly.

It wasn’t all that often that Sheppard contemplated cold blooded murder, but at this very moment, after weeks of watching McKay run himself into the ground, he would have gladly and viciously slaughtered whoever it was that had so obviously damaged Rodney so much. With a sigh he dropped his shields opening him up completely to the other man. “Of course I meant it McKay. I would not have said it otherwise.”

He watched as Rodney closed his eyes and shivered. John was tempted to grab Rodney and pulled him down on the bed next to him and hold him until all the pain and bad memories just disappeared. But he knew he couldn’t, this was Rodney’s show now. He had handed the ball (so to speak) over to McKay and thus the next move was his.

Rodney turned and John could feel him activate a complete shielded lock down. The Prime blinked as the Legendary turned back to him and slowly and completely dropped his shields, leaving him entirely open and vulnerable. 

“Rodney…” John gasped out and it took every single ounce of will power not to pounce on the man. “You better be sure you know what you’re doing, because I have to tell you that in a few more minutes I will not be able to stop myself.” He groaned out. He watched as McKay first seemed to steel himself and then just slumped forward. 

“I’m tired John. Tired of being scared all the time. Tired of lying to the both of us. Tired of hiding. I want this.” He took a step closer to the bed. “I have wanted this since that moment when you threw me over the balcony, even if I didn’t admit it to either of us.” Another step, moving him closer to John, stopping next to the bed he raised his head and squared his shoulders. “I am Meredith Rodney McKay Gryphon Legendary and I would be honoured if you will grant me the privilege of bonding to me as my Prime and lifemate.” 

Letting out an explosive breath John looked up at the man standing next to his bed. Wow he really didn’t think it would go this way. “Are you sure Rodney.” He asked softly for the last time, because as much as he wanted this he needed McKay to want it just as badly.

McKay snorted. “Seriously.” He demanded with a raised eyebrow. 

Taking Rodney’s hand John stood. “I John Sebastian Sheppard agree to take you Rodney McKay as my bonded mate and Legendary. Besides,” John continued with a wry smile. “We are already practically married, might as well get the perks that go with the rest.”

Punching John playfully on the arm Rodney stepped into his personal space and rested his head on John’s shoulder. “I should be terrified but for some reason I’m not.” He whispered into the dark haired soldier’s neck.

“No reason to be Mer.” John answered as he ran his hands up the scientist back, finally allowed to touch as he wanted.

“Seriously, I mean seriously, you just didn’t. No just no Shep…” John rolled his eyes and shut Rodney up by kissing him, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth when he tried to continue talking.

Rodney tried talking for a few more seconds before giving up and giving into the kiss, gently tugging at John’s mind. The bond pathway that had been interrupted earlier in the evening flared into life again. 

John hissed as he felt the flare and started pulling insistently at Rodney’s t-shirt. He needed the man naked. 

Cursing as his hands tangled with John’s Rodney took a step back and ripped his top off over his head. Linking his lips John let his eyes rove over the other man taking in every detail of his chest, committing it to memory, slowly imprinting. 

Snapping his fingers McKay frowned at his soon to be mate. “Get naked Sheppard.” He growled as he struggled to get out of his pants, lust evident in his voice.

The lust filled sound of Rodney’s voice was enough to shake the Prime out of his imprinting haze and he was naked before the scientist managed to step out of his pants. He smirked when he heard the hitch in McKay’s breath as the scientist looked at him. “Like what you see McKay?” John asked as he stalked over to where Rodney was standing. 

Licking his lips Rodney just nodded, his eyes slowly trailing first up and then down John’s body. “You know I do.” He breathed and John smirk grew just a tad bit predatory. Rodney was right, he did know. He could see the Legendary’s arousal in the flush of his skin; hear it in the hitch of his breathing and the beating of his heart. He could smell it on the air and he still had the taste of it on his lips.

Placing a hand on McKay’s hip he slowly pulled the other man closer. “You do know that I will never let you go now, right?” he demanded as he pulled them together.

Rodney shivered and simply nodded, speech was beyond him at this moment. 

“Good” John murmured as he slid the hand on Rodney’s hip across to the small of his back. His other hand he lifted up to tangle in McKay’s hair. He hummed in pleasure at the feel of Rodney’s skin and hair and pulled the other man in for another breath stealing kiss.

Turning them around, he slowly lowered Rodney to the bed without breaking the kiss. Gripping John by the shoulders Rodney pulled the dark haired colonel on top of him. Sliding his hands down to cup John’s ass he arched his back and ground their pelvises together. The sparks of pleasure fuelled the growth of the bond. The tendrils of the bond sparkled like diamonds in his mind’s eye. Rodney would swear later that he could literally feel their minds being tied together. Although that was misnomer, the bond was not so much tying them together as weaving them into each other.

John shuddered at the feel of Rodney’s hands on him and he undulated his hips creating a sweet friction between them that was nearly mind blowing. Rodney groaned at the feel and tightened his grip on his mate. He could feel the echo of John’s pleasure through the fledging bond and surrendered the last of himself to John.

Speeding up the motion John deepened the kiss. The bond was creating a feedback loop feeding Rodney’s pleasure into him which heightened his own pleasure which in turn spilled over to Rodney, building his pleasure higher as well.

This was he had been looking for. For as long as he could remember there had always been something missing, up til now sex was fun, but this transcended everything. Sinking into the Gryphon’s pleasure he fully welcomed the part of his soul that had been missing.

With Rodney’s surrender and John’s acceptance the bond exploded.

Rodney's mind was filled with light and love, wiping away the last of the shadows. The shadowed handprints on his mind that had echoed the bruises on his throat and wrist, faded so long ago, but never truly healed until now. John senses were filled with light and love, grounding him and enfolding him. Giving him for the first time in his life a solid base to stand on. They would never be lost again, never alone again.

 

Light.  
Love.  
Together.  
As was intended by nature. The bond, fully established, hummed between them. John had barely enough cognizance left to pull the light blanket over them and to turn down the lights before Rodney pulled John with him into sleep.


End file.
